


The Runaway King 落跑的魔王

by foam_memory



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), DMC3 - If Vergil wins, Dark Character, Heavy Angst, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, M/M, Not a dark story, Prince of Darkness Vergil, Rape/Non-con Elements, Righteous Man Dante, Ruler philosophy, Sweet Nero, Thought Conflict, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil loves Dante
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 84,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: 维吉尔获得了一切
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉类似梗一定有人写过吧？如果DMC 3的时候是哥赢了，会发生什么
> 
> 大概是从这样的前提出发，之后发生的故事
> 
> 写出来比我想的还要惨，两兄弟之间真的是，生活不易，猫猫叹气，但我写得很爽（喂）
> 
> 囚禁/替身/血腥有，不排除之后会发生啥，我尽量保持良知
> 
> 不过并不是个爽文，我倒还觉得这文维吉尔挺好的，只是他和但丁之间思维有大断层，两边谁也不理解谁（这不就是原剧吗）
> 
> 以上，希望大家喜欢

他赢了。

维吉尔紧紧握着手中的力之刃，咳血连连，他赢得并不轻松。

踉踉跄跄地弯腰，他把溪流中母亲的项链拿起，紧紧攥在手中。不远处那个红色的身影仍躺着，但丁还有意识，他呜咽着，嘴里发出困兽般的低吼，鲜血将溪流染成了一股股的赤红。

但丁还在做着最后的挣扎，但两个人都知道，这最后一场比试，是维吉尔赢了。

阿卡汉姆夺去了父亲留存的力量，并使用的毫无意义，这绝对是场失败的交易和合作，维吉尔绝不会再犯这样的错误。不过，幸好，他还没有错得一塌糊涂。维吉尔握紧手中的力之刃，他将它高高举起。

“不，维吉尔……”叛逆钉在但丁的胸口，导致他无法移动，但他还是朝维吉尔的方向伸出手，语气疲软，“不要……”

没有力量，一个人什么都不是。但丁的败北已经将他自己的豪言壮语完全打碎，维吉尔或许没有但丁能言善道，但他知道什么是对的，那就是胜者为王。力量就是正义，力量就是王道，在绝对的力量下，所有夸夸其谈者都只能闭嘴，因为纸上谈兵永远是这个世界上最可笑的愚蠢。

什么都可能背叛他，但力量不会，一个人只有自身足够强大，才不会被击溃，才不会被掠夺，才不会一无所有。

拥有了绝对的强大，那个人就拥有了一切。

维吉尔开始引导力之刃，他的血液和灵魂和力之刃开始共鸣，斯巴达被打散的力量开始聚集，同时聚集的还有魔力的涌动，逐渐在维吉尔高举的刃前形成漩涡。很快，风暴形成，而维吉尔就是那风暴的中心。维吉尔大睁着蓝色的眼睛，虔诚般地盯着那光芒汇集的一点，蓝色的披风在狂风中也呼啸着，起起伏伏。

维吉尔知道这一击，他势在必得。

“开始你们的盛宴吧，仆从们。”维吉尔呼唤，那声音震彻那片魔界灰暗的天空，无数的魔族抬起头来，望着那光芒，如同望着启明星一般，倾听着维吉尔的呼唤，”来吧，来到我身边。”

“——维吉尔，你知道你在做什么吗？不！！”

“你们的新王即将诞生，我希望你们审时度势。”维吉尔蓝色的眸子发出光亮，他能感受到，那些力量汇集到他的四肢百骸，圆满他的灵魂，”蒙杜斯的时代已经过去，斯巴达的子嗣即将掌管这片大地。我承诺给你们无限的血肉，无上的荣耀。跟随我，然后享受荣光。”

蒙杜斯必须血债血还。在挥下那一刀之前，他最后望了一眼母亲留下的项链，决定似的挥刀而下。

“维吉尔！！！！！！”但丁咆哮，维吉尔只是忽略了他。

喀啦啦——！！！刺眼的光芒，然后是破碎的声音，魔界与人界的封印彻底被斩断，如同玻璃碎幕一般的碎片坠入魔界，再片片消失。人界的朗朗晴空夹杂着人类的香气扑面而来，恶魔们暴动了。

维吉尔面无表情地望着那些朝人界奔涌而去的恶魔们，恶魔们穿过他们，如同蚁群，朝人界被撕裂的入口涌入。维吉尔知道，从今往后，无数的鲜血将会沾染这片大地。混乱，无序，暴力，血腥将会席卷两个世界，但没关系，新的秩序总会建立。

由他亲手建立。

维吉尔欣赏着未来属于他的恶魔战士们，良久后，他重新将目光落在自己的幼弟身上。他已经知道但丁不会随他一起来了，在这件事上，他们会永远处于对立面。但究竟该如何处置他，维吉尔还没有拿好主意。

不，他不会杀了他；不，他也不会废了他。但丁虽然莽撞鲁莽，幼稚可笑，从小到大保持着愚蠢的简单思维，但维吉尔从未想过哪一天真的去铲除他。相反，他很喜欢但丁这个状态。但丁总给人一种雨后森林的感觉，新鲜，鲜活，充满活力。

他不认同他的理念真是太可惜了，维吉尔无数次这样想。

“我会再准备一段时间，向蒙杜斯宣战。”维吉尔最后一次尝试邀请，事实上，他已经无数次以各种形式，从各个人嘴中邀请但丁。他亲口说出了合作的愿望，而这是最后一次，”你该知道，他是母亲的谋杀者。那时你的力量会很有用。”

但丁垂着脸，没有回答，只是紧紧攥着拳。维吉尔发现他把自己的手攥得流了血。

没有回应，那么，就是不同意了。维吉尔摇头，愚不可及。

不过但丁一直都不是什么威胁，如果维吉尔还需要什么，找到他就好了。维吉尔这么想着转身，跨出一步，将但丁再一次留在了原地，与一年前如出一撤。

维吉尔坠于高塔，这一次，但丁没有去阻止他。

***

和蒙杜斯的战斗是一场恶战，维吉尔不得不承认。蒙杜斯与父亲实力相当，甚至是超越父亲的存在，让全盛期的维吉尔也不得不忌惮三分。好在他现在不是孤身一人，维吉尔已成为魔王，坐拥着百万恶魔大军。而论智力，维吉尔不认为蒙杜斯纯恶魔的血统会理解人类的智慧。

人类是一种狡猾的生物，不要说恶魔，他们在体力上甚至远远比不上许多自然中的野生动物。但人类拥有智慧，拥有比纯粹的杀戮，欲望，恶意更高的智慧。这些东西是恶魔们怎么样也不会理解的，而那就是维吉尔决胜的法宝。

在恶魔的理念中，人类总被描述的美好，善良，像是楚楚可怜的小绵羊，甚至人类都爱这样描述自己。但维吉尔却知道，人类是种更恶毒的生物，他们狠毒起来时连恶魔都瞠目结舌，惊恐究竟谁才是真正的魔鬼。

哦，瞧瞧人类的历史吧，肤浅的怪物们，你们就该知道你们的对手是什么。饱读诗书的维吉尔坐在王座上，膝盖交叠，蓝色的目光流转着属于人类那部分的阴冷。

他杀了蒙杜斯，那个自称永不会死的魔帝，维吉尔用阎魔刀亲手砍下了蒙杜斯的头颅。蒙杜斯死之前才知道自己落入了什么样的圈套，大吼着‘狡诈的斯巴达’，而那只是垂死挣扎。维吉尔就坐在他的眼前，坐在那柄扎入蒙杜斯眼眶的阎魔刀上，朝他冷笑着。

兵不厌诈，绝对的力量与绝对的智慧匹配，那才是天下无双。这是恶魔和人类结合的真谛，也是维吉尔和但丁为何存在的意义。他们生来便注定是统治者，为两片混乱的大地带来同样的秩序和和平。维吉尔相信，斯巴达必将为自己此时此刻的成就感到骄傲。

“魔帝已死！”维吉尔拎着蒙杜斯的头颅，朝殿下簇拥的恶魔爪牙们宣布。他吸收了蒙杜斯剩余魔力，此刻俨然已是‘力量’这个词的代言。维吉尔朗朗开口，声音就已传遍魔界。

“——从此之后，我，维吉尔·斯巴达，便是你们的王。”

维吉尔丢垃圾一般的将蒙杜斯的头颅往下丢去，让这自诩高人一等的魔帝已最耻辱的方式死去，被一群蝼蚁们分尸，消化，排泄，最后消失殆尽。

不管是大恶魔和小恶魔，在这一刻都低下了头颅，高呼着维吉尔的名字。他们朝他叩拜，祈祷，声音遮天盖地。维吉尔一脚踏在蒙杜斯灰化的尸体上，低头，睥睨着仰视他的万生万物。初升的太阳给维吉尔的面庞镶上了金色的光圈，为他带上了皇冠。

维吉尔知道，这一刻，他实现了自己的梦想。

高殿上的风吹拂着维吉尔的披风，他冷眼望着着一幕，蓦然间想让其他人看看。他想他的父亲在这里，他想他的母亲在这里，他想让但丁在这里。他想让他们骄傲地望着他，而他也会与他们分享自己的这份成功。

但他们都不在这里，陪伴维吉尔的只有冷冽的风。

他没有那么频繁的想起但丁，毕竟他太忙了，新王登基，太多秩序需要重新建立。他将恶魔划分等级，拟定规矩，组建自己的内阁大臣，中央与地方体系。魔界在蒙杜斯的管理下简直一团糟，一切都几乎遵照本能行动，在维吉尔的手中，那将成为过去。

他也在观察着人界的动向。在称帝之后，他有意识的将自己的军队后撤，并绞杀不听从指挥的低级恶魔，对人类的领导者们表达新王的友善。维吉尔知道有成千上万的人类成为了恶魔的盘中餐，但变革就意味着牺牲。这种牺牲是值得的。没有一个人类是白死的，也没有一个恶魔是白死的，他们都是新制度的垫脚石，很快，一切都会在维吉尔的手里重新回归有序。

他尚未想要直接接管人界，但他已经将恶魔的势力渗透了各个最重要的部门，足够在战争时快速摧毁人类领导中枢。他也从年轻时去过的小岛福图纳吸取了一些灵感，斯巴达教开始在人间开始盛传。

斯巴达在几千年前维持了人魔两界的和平，那么他的子嗣，维吉尔，势必也是和平的代言人。

他太忙了，太忙了，忙到每天都精疲力竭，大脑根本盛不下更多东西。他已一种向死而生的毅力和魄力布置着这一切，就如同一个棋手在棋局开始前布置自己的棋盘。维吉尔要的是永远立于不败之地，他要做万世万代的王。

过去，现在，未来，维吉尔在考虑一切可能性，他失败的可能性。

而他的幼弟，从来都不在他的考虑里。”王，您的弟弟他……”贝鲁菲戈鲁，曾经的四大天王之一，如今的内阁大臣，带着小心翼翼地表情禀告，“他又快把宫里杀穿了。”

维吉尔从成叠的案宗中抬起头来，反应过来时叹了一口深气。说不上是第几次了，但丁从那次失败之后就一次次的来挑战他，以一种小孩子般的执拗一次次找上门来。虽然吸收了蒙杜斯，斯巴达，和魔果绝对力量的维吉尔实力已在但丁之上，但他的部下们却没有哪个是但丁的对手。打败他，每次都要维吉尔自己来。

虽然他没有那么讨厌和但丁嬉闹，但他的弟弟一直不会看时间，这件事从小就是如此。维吉尔无奈放下笔来，拿起身旁的阎魔刀，半心半意地等待着但丁的到来。

不出意料，但丁被他打败了。“我最近很忙，但丁。”维吉尔站在满是鲜血的但丁身旁，但丁躺在地上，不停地吐出鲜血，“没空陪你玩，不要再来了。”

“玩？咱们就走着瞧吧，维吉尔。”但丁冷笑一声，从鲜血中咬出一句回答，“总有一天，我会让你玩死你自己。”

维吉尔感到厌烦，每次都是这样，他打败但丁，把但丁丢回去，但没过多久就又要重复一遍这个流程。但丁似乎自恃维吉尔不会杀他，越来越胡搅蛮缠了。别人哪有这样的好运气，哪个想要刺杀他的家伙不是死得凄惨？

但这次他真的没时间和他玩，南方的叛乱势力越来越大了，他需要去剿灭他们，现在最不想要的就是白耗精力。”贝鲁菲戈鲁，把他锁起来。”维吉尔吩咐，但丁狠狠瞪视着他，”就用曾经锁我父亲的那个魔器。”

“提防着点，他不是你们这些小喽啰能解决的。如果他扰乱了我的行程，希望你们的肉很美味，能让我的晚餐不会那么无聊。”

守卫们打了个冷噤，毕恭毕敬地把但丁拖走了。但丁一直在瞪着他，那表情里充满着冰冷的恨意，但维吉尔不在意。但丁脑袋很直线，他不了解的东西多得是。

“我会杀了你。”但丁咆哮着，”你听到了吗，维吉尔！我会杀了你，你总有一天会死在我的剑下！我会砍下你的头，钉在我事务所里做装饰品！！”

“给他一个向阳的房间。”等到看不见但丁了，维吉尔才侧头吩咐，”不需要特别限制他的活动，他想要什么，你们给他就是。”

***

维吉尔发觉自己总想起但丁来，频率越来越高。

他总在很奇怪的时候想起但丁，签条约的时候，战斗的时候，吃饭的时候，睡觉的时候。他越发认识到，他想让但丁在那里，与他一起见证这一切。见证新的城堡落成，见证新的人魔共存条约签署，见证西南方树林的夕阳，见证斯巴达”封印节”上人群的狂欢和祈祷。

看啊，但丁，看看这一切，你本可以和我一同见证，你本可以站在我的身旁。维吉尔发现自己孤零零站在人群中时，越来越多次的想到这句话。

他是想的，维吉尔在最初的规划里，有过给但丁的一个位置。他希望他们一同浴血奋战，并对抗敌人，他甚至希望他们最后的名号是双魔帝。他们拥有不同的职务，但丁那么爱打架，那他就去对外征战，维吉尔就可以留在帝国内进行内部管理，就不会像现在，这么分身乏术。

当他和人界各个国家的领导人进行洽谈时，看到那些总统与自己的伴侣携手前来，彼此扶持，互相依靠，维吉尔总是不由得想起他的弟弟。如果但丁在这里，站在他的身旁，他会说什么呢？

哦，他的幼弟，从小就停不下来说话，口若悬河，大言不惭，缠着他就像一只小奶狗。但丁说话很蠢，他绝对不适合这样的外交场合，但有他在的地方也不会那么……无聊。十几个国家，二十几个国家，五十几个国家，有但丁在的话就不会都大同小异了，那个家伙总能发掘出更多的新鲜和更多的快乐，那是他弟弟的天赋。

但丁一定会不停发表自己的意见，啊看看这个国家士兵带的帽子像是松饼，瞧瞧那个首相的胡子跟个搞笑漫画似的！这个雕塑的屁股和头是不是按返了？他们国家的国宝就是个指甲盖？什么？老哥你一定超级适合红灯区的，呜哇我不要这家伙当我的仆从他好丑，维吉尔你在看的书是不是就是砰！啪！人死啦！然后嘟嘟啦，主人公也——

“.………….”

但丁却闭嘴了。

维吉尔打开了那扇门，阳光倾泻下来，温和的就像是母亲的晚安吻。这是整个宫殿中采光最好的房间，从窗户望过去，甚至能看到层层叠叠的山峦和树丛，以及远处的湖泊，景色相当不错。整个房间也被照顾的很好，典型的西式建筑，壁炉，摇椅，加上一些油画错落有致的放在墙面上，窗前放着一些魔界的绿植，不丑陋，相反很漂亮，让人看着心情舒畅。

他的幼弟就坐在窗前，阳光照在他白色的发梢上，洒在他颤抖的白色睫毛上，就如同有精灵洒下了蝴蝶的麟粉般，挠在其他人的心房上。

维吉尔合上了门，他刚结束了一次繁杂又冗长的国事访问，之后很长一段时间都不会有什么大事发生。整个国家机器已经运转，他需要操劳的时期已经过去，如今，他只需要坐在这里，慢慢享受自己的成果。

他在回来的路上一直在想自己的弟弟，阿比盖尔此前很高兴的提及到但丁的乖巧，说他这一次什么麻烦都没有惹，乖乖的呆在自己的屋子里。那反倒让维吉尔感到不安，他不知道但丁在盘算什么。

维吉尔关上了门，他观察了一下四周，感受不到陷阱或者其他可能的阴谋，只有但丁在散发着傲人的魔力。一段时间不见，但丁的头发更长了，身体也越发强壮，不再像是曾经的少年。他侧着头，阳光勾勒着他棱角分明的下颚线，落落大方。

但丁回头看他，维吉尔将阎魔刀立在一旁，等待着但丁甩过来的不管是什么的讽刺。但丁自从被囚禁在这里之后，每天都有无数个花样讥讽维吉尔，从维吉尔的品味到维吉尔的人格，每次见面总要像黑色的毒一般吐露出来，妄图惹维吉尔愤怒，维吉尔其实还挺习惯的。

“.………….”

但丁却闭嘴了。

他只是瞥了他一眼，便回过头，去看窗外的景色，他什么都没有说，只是无视了维吉尔。

维吉尔蹙起眉，但丁确实在最近越发沉默，活力也趋于下降，这是囚禁的副作用。把一个人关在这么一个暖房中，就算是他弟弟，最终也会哑下来。维吉尔开始忧虑但丁的心里状态。

“想出去走走吗？”维吉尔提议，他正好现在有空。

“.……….”但丁又看了他一眼，“随你。”但丁转回了头，声音冷漠。

后花园里花开得正好，这是无数仆从精心培育的结果，配上阳光看起来五彩缤纷，色彩晶莹。维吉尔本身对花并没有什么偏好，这更多是一种表面功夫，但比起漫步在战壕和绵延的荒漠，后花园已经是最优选择了。维吉尔闲庭信步着，但丁也伸着懒腰四处看着，看起来也不是很厌烦。

但丁的沉默让维吉尔有点毛骨悚然，维吉尔暗暗地观察他的幼弟。但丁若有所思地拨弄着手下的玫瑰，红色的玫瑰很衬他。

前面就是训练场了，啊，这个方法更好，他的弟弟喜欢这个。维吉尔这么想着，将手搭在阎魔刀上，开始散发进攻性质的魔力，那通常代表着战斗即将开始。

他们已经打过无数场了，从小到大都是在打架，而近几年，但丁是用决一死战的决心和他争斗的。但丁进步非常快，领悟能力极强，每次争斗都让维吉尔心惊。虽然他有着无数吸收魔力的加持，但和但丁的战斗依旧要保持十二万分的注意力。永远不要小觑但丁的战斗力，他如同为战斗而生，同时是力量和速度的宠儿。

来吧，弟弟，让我看看最近你又成长了多少，那总能给我惊喜。

然而，但丁只是侧过了头，他依旧没什么表情地望着维吉尔。维吉尔后知后觉的意识到，他的身旁笼罩着一种沉重的忧伤。

“.…………”但丁过了一阵子才开口，”.……你杀了蕾蒂，是不是？”

***

蕾蒂？蕾蒂是谁。维吉尔思考了好一阵子才有了那么点印象，好像是有这么个女孩想来带走他。黑色短发，眼睛是异色瞳，武器是……冲锋枪？火箭筒？他记不清了。维吉尔其实对人类有点脸盲。

维吉尔冷哼了一声，不屑一顾。“为了一个女人来指责我？”他激将道，“可真是你的风格，但丁。”

有那么一刻，维吉尔认为自己成功了，但丁身上感受爆发出的魔力甚至让扑倒了一片的树林。维吉尔捏好了自己的刀，嘴角冷冷上扬，想要享受和自己半身的又一次酣畅的战斗。他感到热血蒸腾，这种感受最近鲜有了。

但那火熄灭了，熄灭的太快了，让维吉尔都没有时间挽救。但丁深深望着维吉尔的眸子，那股忧伤还萦绕在他周围，紧紧拉扯着他，就像但丁此时此刻才认清他是谁一般。

那沉默振聋发聩，直到但丁伸出手，咣啷一声，维吉尔警惕地撤后一步，以为是某个招式的起势。但当维吉尔低下头，看清那是什么时，维吉尔突然脑袋一片空白。

叛逆在地上滚了几个圈，滚到了维吉尔脚边。

“拿去吧，这是父亲的遗物，你也知道它有多强大。”但丁开口，他看起来很疲惫，”或许能在你的‘力量’大蛋糕上当个漂亮的草莓。”

白热化的愤怒击中了维吉尔，对但丁的这种束手就擒，维吉尔感到怒不可遏。”你这是什么意思？”维吉尔拿出刀来，阎魔刀发出冷峭的共鸣，仿佛能把天地都一分为二，”你承认自己输了？”

“我们都输了，维吉尔。”但丁静静开口，”而我累了，随便你吧，反正你吞了那么多东西，已经跟个怪物一样了。我确实打不过你，也懒得陪你玩了。”

不知道为什么，但丁的放弃比抗争更让维吉尔感到如鲠在喉，但丁明明什么都没做，他却觉得自己被围攻了，每一句话都像是掐着自己的喉咙，让维吉尔感到窒息。而但丁脸上的这种不屑和疲惫比任何攻击都让维吉尔感到措手不及。他感觉有什么东西正在慢慢崩溃，他却抓不住它。

笑话，他有着整个世界上最强大的力量，有什么东西是他抓不到的！“你真以为我不会杀你吗？”维吉尔愤怒地抽出刀来，向前攻击而去，刀落在但丁的脖颈上，风划破了但丁的皮肤，流出了汩汩鲜血。

但丁只是望着他，眼中仍凝聚着这股斩不断的悲伤。

“你最好杀了我，维吉尔。”但丁语气没什么变化，甚至带着哀伤。

“我有的时候都在想，你究竟有多恨我，才非要留下我一命。”

哪怕是维吉尔拥有世界上最强的力量，他也在那句话底下畏缩了。他的手狠狠颤了一下，差点割破但丁更多的皮肤。维吉尔一时失语，他瞪着自己的弟弟，大脑中罕见地宕机了。因为他的大脑认为这毫无逻辑，他有一刹那甚至认为但丁疯了。

“哥哥，这是我最后一次这样称呼你。”但丁开口，他说到这的时候，有什么激烈的情感让他的眼眶红了。但丁的语气摇晃，他却干巴巴的笑了，“上帝知道我为你流了多少眼泪，那或许和我向你挥剑的次数一样多。”

“妈妈会多失望。”但丁抿紧嘴唇，”哦天哪，她如果看到现在的你，我该对她说些什么？”

“她会为我骄傲。”维吉尔阴着脸开口。

但丁嗤的一声笑了。“是的，她会的。”他不再和维吉尔争辩，而是转过身去，”我可以回去了吗？可别让我浪费王您宝贵的时间了。”

但丁并没有听维吉尔的回答，只是自顾自的离开了，维吉尔却发现他无法移动，无法开口，甚至无法呼唤但丁的名字，呼唤他留下，留在他身边。他被固定在了原地，悻悻地举着那把刀，感觉自己像是被羞辱的小丑，而他是在自取其辱。

终究是摔碎了。

“你为了一个女人，但丁，一个女人。”维吉尔没想到他会如此感到不适，他在内心中早就无数次模拟出这一刻的发生，每一次的模拟，他都是如此的无所谓。他早就受够但丁了，他无数次对自己说，受够他的桀骜不驯，愚蠢无知，以及扰人清闲的吵闹。

但丁最好离他越远越好，永远都不出现最好，他无所谓，他根本毫无所谓。

但丁停顿了一下，他回头。”你还为了力量呢，维吉尔，不过就是力量。”他却笑了，”就算咱们半斤八两。”

他拂袖而去，这一次，但丁相当决绝，甚至都未做过一丝停留。

一个女人，维吉尔紧紧攥着手中的刀柄，他发现自己在努力回想着那个女人的面貌，回想着那个女人说话的声音，那个叫蕾蒂的女人的一切。蕾蒂，蕾蒂，他手下众多亡魂中的一个，你为什么会博得但丁的青睐？你究竟有什么特殊？

他想不出来，维吉尔想不出来，在他反应过来之前，维吉尔的力量在一刹那失控了。一声龙啸引来了电闪雷鸣，而顷刻间，那些花朵全都凋谢了，碎成了粉末。

我明明拥有最强大的力量，怎么会赢不过她？


	2. Chapter 2

他和但丁开始了冷战。

或者说，这种战争根本就是单向的，因为当维吉尔自认为在惩罚但丁的时候，但丁根本没有任何反应。但丁的状态越来越糟，他不怎么说话，基本不吃东西，也总是在补眠，睡觉的时间是醒来的好几十倍，就好像他能一直这样睡下去。

小骷髅兵战战兢兢地向维吉尔报告但丁在自残，用午餐刀。真好笑，但丁不拿它吃东西，却拿它捅自己玩，真是个疯子。

随他去，维吉尔把一份文件狠狠拍在桌子上，脸色阴狠。就让他烂死在那个屋子里，如果但丁想用这种方式吸引自己的注意力，维吉尔不会施舍给他的。

但事实上，维吉尔也只是说说罢了，他总是放狠话的那一个，但其实从未想要加害但丁。相反，他想让但丁站在他的身旁，但丁可以朝他胡闹，而他会呵斥他，再系好但丁西服上的领带，从小到大，一贯如此。

但丁穿上这件衣服会很好看，但丁如果来吃这个一定会眼冒星星，但丁在这里一定会趴在窗前，发出赞叹的声音。

创立一个王国充满了无数惊险和传奇，但维持一个王国却更难，他难在无趣，无聊，以及无人理解。站在顶端的维吉尔再不需要攀爬，因为他已经攀爬到了最高峰，此时的他更需要的是一个陪他看风景的人。维吉尔自知他不是个有趣的人，但是但丁会把这一切都变得有趣起来。

但你为什么不愿意来到我身旁？维吉尔想不通，为了那些无知又可耻的人类，但丁凭什么会恨到要和他分道扬镳？

人类没有欣赏过他们，没有接纳过他们，甚至没有正眼瞧过他们。有谁给过你更多的爱吗，弟弟，让你抛弃你的家人？维吉尔依旧觉得是但丁不可理喻。

但痛苦却是真实存在的，那有时候像是暗箭一般难防。维吉尔会在某时某刻陷入某种沉思中，而当他从幻想中出来，常常伴随的是一击重锤。但丁不在这里，但丁不会说出这样的话，但丁最近都不会笑了，但丁甚至想杀了他自己。

但丁不在他的身边。

维吉尔感觉心绪不宁，心被紧紧揪着，围绕着那个房间旋转。他察觉自己时时刻刻都在希望那个房间的主人能出来，走到他身边抱住他，然后撒娇是自己错了，就像是小时候一样。

他们小时候没少打架，但丁也没少无理取闹。维吉尔没有妥协过，但丁却总会跑到他的床边，抱着他黏糊糊的撒娇。我把我最喜欢的玩具给你，你不要再生我的气了，好不好，维吉尔？那时但丁的眸子里像是有星尘，让维吉尔觉得，不管他的幼弟想要什么，他都可以为他取来。

一天，十天，一个月，但丁没有出来，而维吉尔觉得自己要疯了。

他开始和自己较劲，厌恶自己的这种在意：这个世界上最强大的王，竟然会因为自家弟弟闹别扭而心神不定，这实在太可笑了。他根本还不够成熟，心智还配不上他的力量。为了这种小事而动摇，听起来像是个乳臭未干的小屁孩。

他根本不该在意，但丁或许是个强者，也是他的家人，但自古帝王多凉薄，手足相残比比皆是。维吉尔比他们都要强大，就更不应该在意这一切。他甚至应该以防但丁篡权而亲自杀了他，那才符合一个帝王的风格。

但另一方面，某一部分的他又在心中的叹息，不管怎样的王，他们身旁总有陪伴者。维吉尔谁都不要，只想要他的弟弟在他的身边，这难道不该是件最容易达到的事吗？

后来，即使是维吉尔也感到疲乏，他因此身心俱疲，又觉得自己优柔寡断。他甚至开始希望这个世界出现下一个强者，下一个有挑战的存在。这样他就可以去征战，而不是天天被压在各种公文底下，脑袋里飘着各种可笑的小家庭剧。

或许，但丁就是无法驯化的狼，向往自由的鹰，维吉尔终究是疲惫地做出了妥协。他想，他的弟弟从小叛逆，这样和他闹无意义的别扭，显得自己很低级。

维吉尔吩咐手下拆了束缚但丁的魔器，第二天，但丁便不知去向，他没有和维吉尔道别。维吉尔无言地坐在但丁走之后的床铺上，突然感觉整个城堡都冷得不可思议。

他需要一个目标转移自己的注意力，维吉尔开始翻查着桌子上的案牍，思考着是否该进攻某个人界国家，是否该把哪里作为下一个据点，对恶魔士兵的纯度是否该继续过滤，他让自己忙起来，想回到最开始时候的状态。那种什么也不在乎，只朝着梦想行军的少年气魄。

但他却感觉空落落的，那种空心的感觉说不上是什么，但就是一天天的塌陷下去。他渐渐意识到，完成梦想是一件多么残酷的事，那让维吉尔有一种他活到那一刻就够了，何苦用后续的这一切事情来折磨他的感受。

但丁呢？但丁在做什么？维吉尔疲惫地捂住自己的脸，思绪不自主地飘到自己的幼弟身上。但丁在哪个酒吧里享受他的草莓圣代吗，在和其他人开怀大笑吗？在到处猎杀他的恶魔仆从，还是与某个人相爱，相偎相依，在漆黑的夜晚如胶似漆地吻着对方呢？

真可笑，维吉尔把自己的人生活到只剩但丁一个人了。

他想起在福图纳的那个夜晚，那时他以为自己孑然一身，去崇拜父亲的小岛上搜索更多的资料，却与那个女人有了一段姻缘。那感情说不上是什么，却让他在那段时间可以安眠。他开始无比怀念那种感受，那种陪伴与交心，那种温存和柔缓。如果那个女人还活着，或许他会愿意去找到她，因为他有着满天下的财富等待着与人分享，却只能空守着宝藏，整个城堡寂静无声。

如果他不是坐在这个位置上，他或许会去人间再这样走一遭，寻找安全的人选。但他已经不再能了，他不能够有软肋，而若他贪图那种温暖，过于脆弱的东西总会摔碎他的心。

但当那个塌陷到达阈值的时候，维吉尔还是忍不住用另一种方式填补那个空白。”叫一个DOPPELGANGER来。”维吉尔坐在自己的王座上，语气冷漠地开口。

DOPPELGANGER，一种恶魔类型，他们可以幻化成任何人的样子，甚至可以模仿对方，有时候比原体还要强悍，这是他们战斗方式。但维吉尔却想到了其他使用他们的办法。”一个女人？哦，我的王，我需要见过她才行……”

“嗯。”维吉尔撑着头沉吟。那没办法了，他连那个女人的名字都忘了，或许她在之前的恶魔大行军中早就尸骨不剩了，”.…..那，但丁你总见过吧？我的弟弟。”

“那是自然。”DOPPELGANGER骄傲地仰头，”您的弟弟无人不晓，我们自然都见过他。”

“那么。”维吉尔用手指一圈圈环绕着胸前的项链，”变成他给我看。”

***

这是一个秘密，一个不能告诉任何人的秘密。所以维吉尔使用完那些DOPPELGANGER后，总会很快就杀了他们。恶魔会自行灰化对维吉尔来说是一个优势，他不用和任何人解释尸体的来龙去脉。

纯种恶魔是恬不知耻的物种，他们没有人类任何良知与道德感。相反，他们对于维吉尔的垂青很是兴奋，总会自行贴上来，并认为是得到了王的恩赐。

虽然他们与自己的弟弟是反色的，但维吉尔能够自行将那颜色填补完整。维吉尔在早期会感到不适，但他同样也适应的很快，每天晚上召唤一个DOPPELGANGER就如同吃晚饭那般简单。他让他们陪床，模仿自己弟弟的模样，与他们度过一个或暴力或温柔的夜晚，再在第二天一早将他们用幻影剑刺穿，就是这么简单。

刚开始的维吉尔并没有想过那么多——他只想要陪伴，并不确切的知道自己想要什么。他把DOPPELGANGER唤在跟前，看那些幼弟的眼睛中充满了期盼和崇拜，他就便能得到扭曲的满足感。维吉尔和他们说话，聊一些很早以前的事，听恶魔们将他弟弟的反应模仿地惟妙惟肖，维吉尔的心就可以被填满，感到餍足。

但事情变味道变得很快，因为比起没完没了的夜谈，恶魔明显对交媾更感兴趣。”你原来不打算享用我吗，维吉尔？”与但丁反色的黑色恶魔跪趴在维吉尔的膝上，用手指慢慢抚弄着维吉尔的大腿，”哇，你是个什么榆木脑袋呀？”

维吉尔惊讶地发现自己适应良好，他只犹豫了很短一段时间，便伸出手，勾住幼弟的胸带，将恶魔提起。恶魔红色的眼眸中满是期待，他甚至舔了舔嘴唇，整个人都想往维吉尔的怀里钻，只是还未得到允许。如果真实的但丁也会这样，维吉尔远远地想，他有什么是不能给他的呢。

他享用他们了，用维吉尔喜欢的方式，那一般根据维吉尔当天的心情。他用无数次方法享用过但丁了，无数的口味，姿态，以及态度。他让但丁为他哭泣，再让他平稳下来；他让但丁惊恐的尖叫，在最顶峰杀了他；他让但丁整个软在自己怀里，除了喘息什么都做不到；他让但丁自己活动腰肢，而他则欣赏他起伏时扬起的下颚曲线。维吉尔全都试过了，并且还没有试够。

因为保质期实在是太短了，仅仅是第二天，他就需要更多的劣质品去填补自己的大脑，就像是饮鸩止渴。

今天当然也是如此，维吉尔吻着黑色恶魔的脖颈，耳听着那呜咽声，半坠落于自己的幻境之中。但今天却又一些什么不同，维吉尔敏锐地捕捉到外面细微的声音，这让他机警地抬起头，将手指抵在恶魔的唇间。

有什么在外面，而且在靠近，维吉尔眯起蓝色的眸子，仔细倾听着。他的魔力最近只增不减，能够做到更多匪夷所思的事情。比如说，感受到自己百米开外的侍卫接连的倒下，速度相当快。维吉尔微微起身，扣好了衣服的扣子，看来有什么”贵客”来找死了。

“变成其他人的样子。”维吉尔冷声指示，DOPPELGANGER茫然了一会，便转换成了某只女恶魔的模样，也就几秒之后，前门突然被破门而入，木屑飞溅。

维吉尔早早竖起了幻影剑，但趁着月光看清来人时，他却像是哽住了一般，愣在了那里。

刚刚这副模样的家伙还在他的身下被占有着，维吉尔确实需要一点时间消化。”哇哦，魔王大人，私生活很充实嘛！”但丁吹着口哨，将摩托车横过，那车发出刺耳的尖鸣，”原来你喜欢胸大的款，真没想到。”

“但丁。”维吉尔整理着自己的仪容，幻影剑警惕地对准着来人。他为什么会回来？他想要什么？维吉尔往后撤出一步，他需要拿回他的阎魔刀。

“很高兴你还记得我的名字！”但丁笑得狂妄，而那立刻激怒了维吉尔。但丁完全明白该怎么惹怒他的哥哥，”你得好好记住它，毕竟那是会取下你项上人头的名字。”

“那边的女士，友情提示，闭好眼睛——喽！”

强光！维吉尔的眼前一盲，但他的强大足够应付所有但丁的小花招。如今但丁连叛逆都抛弃了，他没什么可怕自己弟弟的地方。维吉尔决定和他玩一玩，毕竟看但丁大放厥词又吃瘪的样子也算是他的乐趣之一，所以维吉尔并没有动，他倒要看看但丁能玩出什么花样。

轰——！突然间，更加诡异地紫光亮起，维吉尔皱起了眉头，在强光下辨析着脚底的光芒。但很快，他便倒吸一口凉气，整个宫殿猛然下塌，而维吉尔也错过了转移的最佳时间。魔法阵！维吉尔的力量被吸附，差点没有站稳。

身后的DOPPELGANGER发出尖叫，量级较小的恶魔对这种强劲的魔法阵根本没有办法，只能慢慢化为了一摊焦土。维吉尔感觉气血翻涌，他勉强咽下一口鲜血，耳鸣飙升，差点炸裂他的耳膜。

“学会不少邪门歪道。”维吉尔抹了一下嘴唇，这种魔法阵只能打他一个出其不意，想拿这种东西战胜他是在痴心妄想，”你应该知道，这种东西是对全体恶魔的？你会比我先体力耗竭。但丁，愚蠢。”

但丁只是笑着，他的状态没比维吉尔好到哪去。”——谁说我是一个人？”

什么？！刹那间，四面八方跳蹿出十几名黑影，他们不约而同朝维吉尔攻击而来。维吉尔吃了一惊，竟然还有在这样强压下还能够自由行动的恶魔？但很快维吉尔意识到，这些不是恶魔，而是赤裸裸的人类。但丁将人类引来了魔界，并一起制定了这场猎杀计划？

愤怒洗刷了维吉尔，因为他从来都认为，他和但丁之间的事情没人可以插手，这是专属于他们的战斗，从小到大，皆是如此。而现在但丁竟然找来了这么多帮手和同伴，那感觉就像是——

小时候爱看的儿童电影中，总是十几个正派一起攻击，最终击败不可一世的魔王。

但丁偏袒着人类，这个事实不该让他暴怒的，但当那十几个人类扑来，用手中的猎魔武器朝他攻击过来时，维吉尔感受到了侮辱。但丁究竟把他想成什么了？那种羞辱感让维吉尔发出可怖的啸声，声音震塌了一个梁柱，房梁轰然倒塌。

但丁选出的人类都是佼佼者，加上脚下的削弱魔法阵，维吉尔确实陷入了苦战。在精细的作战计划中，维吉尔一度落入下风，人类利用着但丁的魔力，而但丁则反之依赖人类此刻的行动力。他们是战友，同伴，一个整体，而维吉尔却是他们的敌人，这种认知让维吉尔打开了自己的翅膀，蓝色的火焰点燃了屋中的一切。

——不可饶恕！

***

维吉尔受了重伤，但他却如自己发誓的那般，燃尽了一切。人类的躯体不是被肢解，融化，破碎，就是被活生生烧成焦炭。维吉尔的魔力甚至在黑夜中点燃了一片天空，他把一个人类在空中活生生扯成两半，再在高空中往下砸去，他的城堡接连的因为这种作用力倒下，发出巨响。

就剩但丁了，维吉尔有的是旧账跟他算。维吉尔化回了人型，他全然不顾自己口中吐出的一股股鲜血，而是把在地上的但丁整个人拎了起来。他掐着他的脖子，力度能让普通的人类肝肠寸断。但丁咕哝着喷出血来，他的四肢被绞断了，而维吉尔一次次恐怖的持续性攻击终于也基本耗尽了但丁的自我修复能力。

但丁过长的头发垂下，几乎遮住了眼睛，维吉尔整张脸都画满了阴影。”……哦，你该看看现在的你自己。”但丁笑着咳嗽，声音像是发锈的铁管，”你真的像只鬼了。”

或许有魔力的花纹涂满了他的脸庞，或许他的脸因为过度魔力使用而变得铁青，或许他的眸子此刻发着血一般的蓝色，或许他的魔人化还没有完全褪去。维吉尔无所谓。”你联合其他人一起讨伐我。”维吉尔冷冷地咆哮，双重的声音发出，那是魔王的声音。

“为什么不？”但丁继续笑，眸子冰冷的恐怖，”罪孽深重的魔王，为什么不联合起来一起推翻他？”

“人类究竟做了什么，值得你这样为他们付出？”

“哈哈哈，这和人类做了什么没有关系。”但丁大笑出声，他听起来飒爽，痛快，”我只是单纯的厌恶恶魔，仅此而已！”

“这个种族夺走了父亲，夺走了母亲，也夺走了我的哥哥。”但丁掷地有声地说，血溅在了维吉尔的脸上，”——我要让他们血债血偿！”

但丁发出尖锐的笑声，而维吉尔则听明白了但丁背后的含义，那让维吉尔气血攻心，暴怒在持续着。他吐出更多的鲜血，掐着但丁喉咙的手在发抖，他不知道这一切究竟是怎么发展到这一步，他也不知道是否还能够弥补。

不，去他的吧，究竟还有什么可弥补的？如果但丁认为一切都不重要，维吉尔何苦在这里支撑，就好像这一切曾经代表过什么一样？

背叛者！维吉尔决定不会让但丁死得容易。他或许可以轻饶那些人类，但是但丁，不，辜负了他，愚蠢的但丁，必须因此付出沉重的代价。

“.…..你想死，是不是？我知道你想让我杀了你。”维吉尔冷冷地开口，”但是，不，我不会杀了你。杀了你真是太便宜你了。”

“我会让你痛不欲生。”

维吉尔强撑着身体，发动着周身的魔力，这招是蒙杜斯负有盛名的招数，维吉尔从没想过自己会有一天使用他。但此时此刻，他只想让但丁付出代价。他想让但丁付出同样的痛苦，因为但丁就是这样让他痛苦不堪。他从不听话的幼弟，伤透了他的心的幼弟，他会让他低下他高傲的头颅。

黑色的泥潭在维吉尔手间汇集，很快将但丁包裹其间。但丁剧烈的呼吸着，他伸出手去够他的白象牙，但维吉尔却更快。很快，黑暗沾染了但丁的一切，企图让他窒息，一切重新塑形，新生。

“你将听命于我。”维吉尔恶毒的低语，“我的仆从。”

但丁紧紧攥住了手，在消失在那黑暗中前，他与维吉尔一直对视着。

“你关不住我。”那是但丁对他说出的最后一句话。


	3. Chapter 3

【公告：

昨晚王国主殿遇袭，主犯皆为人类叛乱者，名单及国籍如下（……）

据了解，但丁·斯巴达遭到威胁，被迫参与到此次谋乱中，现已于殿下达成和解。经协商，但丁·斯巴达将出任王国外交官一职，将协同出席各类重要场合。

对于各国发来的慰问致电，殿下真诚地表达了睦邻友好之意。”我们都相信，每个国家总有那么几匹黑羊，我的王国中有，你们的国家中也有。”殿下在发布会上发言，”但他们的出现并不会影响到两个国家的关系。”

“仇恨和敌意不能够解决任何问题，希望民众可以保持独立思考，切勿受到民粹极端组织煽动影响。”

愿斯巴达保佑你们。】

“王。”

维吉尔眼眸微转，他斜睨着在他身旁单膝跪地的但丁。

准确来说，那不是但丁，是关着但丁的一座囚笼。但丁的心灵被卷入了泥潭中，随时等待着被洗脑和重塑，只要维吉尔运转魔力，但丁就会痛彻心扉，并时时刻刻生不如死，直到但丁成为听话的人偶，任由维吉尔把玩。

但维吉尔还未出手，只是让但丁沉睡在那泥潭中，只因为他现在有太多善后工作要做，还没精力去对付他的弟弟。

维吉尔伤得不轻，因为但丁和他的战友元气大伤，这件事不能让任何人知道。不仅各个势力集团虎视眈眈，连自己的属下们都是定时炸弹。维吉尔知道恶魔间从来不存在忠诚一说，他们只服从强者，而如果让他们发现自己处于低谷期，难免哪个天王会冒出来挑战。虽然维吉尔不会败，但是多一事不如少一事，他已经不想再节外生枝了

所以他需要但丁，维吉尔虽然仍愠怒着，但足够清醒。他知道现在的自己不可能把这个人偶发配到什么边疆，因为他必须对外发布政令，维持王国运转，而如今的但丁是他最佳的工具。

维吉尔躲在偏殿里（正巧修复主城堡的借口帮了他），被控制的但丁成为了他最好的传令兵。他信任但丁，说不上是因为但丁现在受他控制，还是他本就信任他，但无论如何，他如今只能依赖他，像个笑话。

但维吉尔还发着怒，所以他不可能便宜他。维吉尔不发一言，将自己继续埋在了公文中，让但丁跪在他的身边，一跪就是一天。

但丁只是沉默着。

夜晚，仆从们点亮了烛火，因为太过刺眼的光会让维吉尔头疼。维吉尔结束了一天的工作，他把最后一张公文签字，终于有了片刻属于自己的时间。他叹了一口气，在熹微地烛光中侧头小憩，半眯起了双眼。

他的弟弟还在那里，面无表情地垂着头，他已经跪了超过20个小时了。即使离得这么近，维吉尔也闻不到但丁的任何气息，但这张脸还在，这具身体里也仍住着自己兄弟那高傲的灵魂。

维吉尔端详了一阵子，便伸出手去。但丁抬起头来，让维吉尔去接触他的脸。维吉尔若有所思地挑着他的下颚，一下下轻柔地抚摸着。但丁的脸带着人世的沧桑，胡子也有几天没刮了，但维吉尔依旧爱抚着他。但丁侧过头，蹭了蹭他的手，回应他的触碰。

他的碰触不是没有理由的，维吉尔想要感受核心的鼓动。真正的但丁确实还没有醒，他漂浮在黑暗的虚空中，意识封闭。他受了很重的伤，比维吉尔更甚，灵魂极其虚弱，忽暗忽明。哪怕他如何豪言壮语，维吉尔也知道他伤痕累累了，只要维吉尔随便一推，但丁随时都会碎掉。

让他静养吧，现在折磨容易摔碎他，那样子会少了许多乐趣。维吉尔对自己说，将更多魔力注入眼前的躯体中，让自己蓝色的魔力包裹住但丁的灵魂，给他一个温床，让他自我疗愈。

而眼前的但丁对他笑了，维吉尔手一顿，冷眼观望着这些示好。他不清楚这些举动从何而来，是他的内心，还是魔力的下意识诱导？总之，这不会是但丁意志的体现。

但尽管如此，维吉尔望着那个友好的笑容，还是有无数的疲惫汹涌而上。维吉尔感觉自己活在一个笑话中，他起初在权力场中最不在意的弟弟，反而是对他威胁最大的存在；他与但丁的各种假象亲密，却转身陷入一场两败俱伤的死战之中，这真的太可笑了。

在此之前，他从未觉得自己的幼弟会是个麻烦。

但或许，这就是维吉尔的盲点，就像再完美的计划中也总有盲区。他有太多关于自己幼弟理所当然的概念了，这促使他一次次被打得措手不及。但丁早已不是童年时那个小鬼头，没有那么好骗，也没那么好懂。

愚蠢，但丁的这种所谓自由意志只会让他堕落，因为他深知自己的幼弟思想浅薄，也就靠着那点先天血统和天赋讨人喜欢。他不听维吉尔的话，这个世界就会把他吞得什么都不剩。

维吉尔不想承认自己感到痛。

***

“别看。”维吉尔冷然轻语。

他不知道自己在对谁说，只是觉得自己必须说出这句话。他在但丁唇的上方停住了，但丁人偶红色的眸子注视着他，并不空洞，也并不喜悦。

那有一种被人看透灵魂的错觉，好像是真正的但丁在注视着他，虽然维吉尔清楚，但丁明明还沉睡着，无知无觉。

维吉尔捂住但丁的眼睛，向下按倒，吻了下去。

这具身体究竟有多少是但丁，有多少是魔力的产物，维吉尔懒得分辨，而他又是为什么在这里吻但丁，维吉尔也不愿深想。只是塌陷感与日俱增，而如今的但丁很安全，维吉尔把目光放在他身上，也不算是个太大的意外。

有的时候维吉尔觉得，他在渴求的不是这种接触，而是一些在这些背后，藏得更深的东西。只是那东西摸不着，够不到，维吉尔只能退而求其次。他对但丁的身体有多么疯狂吗？他有多么渴望的爱他吗？并不见得，维吉尔也并不清楚那会是什么感受。

维吉尔只是有这种渴求，所以他就这么做了，非常简单。维吉尔闭上眼睛，感受着自己幼弟唇中的温暖，但丁在回应他，小心翼翼地跟随着他的步调，并引导着他向更深处溺去。维吉尔将另一只手放在但丁的胸前，一路向下划去，堪堪放在但丁腰间。

他放开这个吻，但丁的呼吸依旧正常，脸色也没有变化，表情如旧。红色的眸子依旧望着他，像是一个追踪器一般精准。

这和一个娃娃根本没区别，还不如那些DOPPELGANGER有血有肉。那些家伙虽然会把他的弟弟演绎的矫揉造作，但至少是个活生生的存在。

维吉尔失去了兴趣，恹恹地躺到床的另一边。

人性真的很麻烦，维吉尔开始厌烦自己这一系列乱七八糟的举动和心态。他深知，人性是一把双刃剑，他让人类灿烂辉煌，也让人类腐烂不堪。完美继承了这一部分的维吉尔依托人性打赢了这场战争，但此刻，人性却也想把他拉入深渊。

但若没有人性，维吉尔又是什么？一个杀人机器，一个疯狂的恶魔，还是一个完美的王？那就是他想要的吗？他拥有了力量，得到了一切，他想就这样无情无欲的站在顶峰，工作到死，然后被后人永远铭记吗？

该死的但丁，维吉尔觉得自己开始迷茫了。

他开始明白为何那些站在顶峰的人总是疯疯癫癫，不管是哲学家，物理学家，还是音乐家，艺术家。诗人们总是疯疯癫癫，最虔诚者总会发疯，暴君也总会以匪夷所思的方法虐杀自己的同类，而明君总是一生操劳，又在老时犯糊涂，毁了这明智的一生。

——你们感到孤独，是不是？

他叹了一口气，感觉再这么放任自己，他会深陷到无聊的无病呻吟里去。所以维吉尔起了身，在书架上翻找了一阵，抽出一本关于君主和治国的罗马书籍。维吉尔回到床边，借着昏暗的烛光，让前人的智慧填补这低级趣味的空白。

他翻到上一次看的那页，开始用文字平息自己，那很快成功了。维吉尔抛弃了此时此刻，直到有一双手从抱住了他的腰。

维吉尔回头，但丁的人偶以一种相当扭曲的方式在床上卧着，凑到维吉尔身前，盯着维吉尔看。人偶没什么表情，身体却是温暖的，他朝维吉尔眨眼睛，维吉尔甚至能听到他在说‘你在看什么呀，维吉尔？’和小时候一模一样。

不，或许，你是但丁的本能，是不是？维吉尔这样骗自己。他轻哼一声，让那个人偶枕在自己腿上，下意识的抚弄他白色的头发。

“想听我念吗？”维吉尔轻声问，他知道但丁从来不愿意听。

但是人偶点了头，他看着维吉尔笑了，所以维吉尔也朝他微笑。他开口，流畅的低音按着字符吐出，他念出那些深奥的语句，念给一个不存在的远方听。

维吉尔仍不知道该如何完美的解决这一切。

***

“杀了，不留活口。”他冷漠地说，将文件扔到桌前，”找到他们的资金链，这么庞大数目的恶魔武器绝对有政府组织参与，揪出是哪个政府。”

他杀了那天随但丁而来的恶魔猎人，也杀了那些恶魔猎人的家人，当然，顺着线的源头找，也杀了他们效忠的组织，组织的上线。这件事越挖越深，深到维吉尔开始推翻之前的设想，或许他的公告一语成箴，但丁确实不是这件事的组织者。

但丁却是个极大的噱头，让他们有足够的理由扶持但丁。但丁就是这样的人，他主意很正，但只要摸透了他的脾性就很好利用。同时，但丁只要出现，就会完全吸引维吉尔的注意力，这点上他们赌对了。

想跟我玩这样的游戏是吗？将我的弟弟作为筹码，那就看看谁笑到最后。维吉尔阴冷的怒火越烧越旺，他甚至亲自前往人界参加这次清剿行动。他的出现造成了恐慌，维吉尔能看到街边的电视上都在转播他带领着大军压境的盛况，人群哭嚎着逃窜，维吉尔只是向前走去，他的目的性一直很强。

“我希望你们了解。”维吉尔靠在首相的桌前，对着摄像头开口，不会有人会错过他目光中的冰冷，”新的王国想要的和平，而不是混乱，我们并不想和人类发动战争，那种场景不是我们任何一方想看到的。”

“但我也希望，我们的态度不会带来误解。你们中有些人的所作所为，对我们来说，无异于恐怖袭击。”维吉尔镇静地开口，”当一个王国感觉自己受到威胁时，它必将采取反击。”

砰，维吉尔把首相的人头丢了出去，摄像师抖了一下。维吉尔朝他抬眉，吓得摄像师差点湿了裤子。

“我们的父亲一生都致力于为人魔两界带来和平，结束旷日持久的争斗。”维吉尔示意了一下但丁继续说道。但丁就站在他的旁边，面无表情地望着这一切，”我们认同父亲的愿望，也希望你们能够相信我们的诚意。”

“我想说的就这么多。”

人类不敢和他搭话，纷纷给维吉尔让道，维吉尔也对他们没兴趣。首相府马上就要塌了，毕竟是维吉尔亲自动的手。现在如果谁还想反叛，没有但丁的协助，可需要好好掂量一下自己几斤几两。

但有趣的是，总有一些人类狂妄自大，以为自己足够强大。返程的时候，人类的反抗组织从各种街道小巷中突然窜出，目标全都是维吉尔，但他们甚至无法近身。有神智的恶魔捂住嘴发出轻笑声，因为这种自不量力。

维吉尔甚至懒得去在意，他反而在暗暗绞杀自己的手下，用魔力将他们整个捏爆。因为人血而暴动的低级恶魔真的很碍眼。维吉尔对行军有着强迫症一般的苛求，谁也不能打破他的格局，哪怕是自己人。

而但丁，那个人偶，此刻就站在他的旁边，他是维吉尔最后一层护卫。绝大多数人甚至无法抵达维吉尔的脚边，但偶尔，在榴弹的掩护下，总有那么几个漏网之鱼会从天而降。维吉尔并不在意，只是把这一切交给但丁，他坚信这种事不需要他来插手。

一切平稳运行，直到维吉尔敏锐的感官察觉到了危险，毫秒之间，他朝着但丁的方向立起了阎魔刀，子弹被弹开了，锵的一声。

那就在眨眼之间，但丁一直拿着他的黑檀木四处扫射，逼走那些进攻者，保护着维吉尔。他面无表情，但就在某一刻，他猛地将枪口朝向维吉尔，按下扳机。

维吉尔反而笑了，他是从内心深处扬起了这个微笑。”我也觉得，你差不多该醒了。”维吉尔语气轻快地说，微微歪过自己的刀，将黑檀木往下按。但丁刚才还空洞的眸子此刻充满了凶光，”你从小就不擅长演戏。”

但丁目光冰冷，但他却笑了。他朝维吉尔抬眉，收回了自己的枪。”嘛，你总会有一刻措手不及的。”

“哦，是吗？”维吉尔半眯起眼睛，目光中有着冷酷的炬火，此刻正在熊熊燃烧。

我可是还在生气呢，弟弟。

维吉尔收回了刀，嘴角仍旧挂着那抹轻笑，但他却伸出了另一只手。他五指张开，朝着空气缓缓按了下去。刹那间，魔力的迸溅如同一圈利刃，将维吉尔所处方位的所有高楼拦腰截断。而那魔力还在加重，维吉尔亮着蓝色的眸子，继续将那手缓缓往下按去。

魔力太强大了，恶魔纷纷明白了这个暗示，由近及远的全都跪伏了下来，代表对维吉尔的臣服。唯独但丁还站着，但丁勇敢的迎着维吉尔冰一般的目光，目光也慢慢变得锐利，他紧紧攥着自己的枪，表情慢慢变得有些狰狞。

跪下来。维吉尔甚至不需要把这句话大声说明，魔力就已经裹挟了这些语言，甚至阐释了更多。维吉尔势在必得，泰山压顶般的无形魔力朝但丁缓缓压去。但丁咬着牙，整个人摇晃了一下，想要举起自己的枪，却因为这种魔力而抖得厉害，直到根本拿不住它。

但丁坚持了许久，久到脚底下的沥青路开始碎裂，并一步步的往下陷去。维吉尔仰着下颚，继续加大着魔力的威压，哪怕多少部下受不了也在所不惜。他今天就是要教他弟弟这个道理，让他明白，自己的偏爱不是他可以肆意妄为的理由，如果他继续胡闹下去，维吉尔有无数种方法让他肝肠寸断。

但丁不肯低头，他抗拒着，咳出了血，但他的身体承受力只有那么多。哪怕意志不允许，他的膝盖还是因为这种重压而一寸寸软了下来，直到彻底成为了骑士跪姿。但丁的全身都在发抖。

——臣服于我！

但丁被迫低下了头，表达了他的效忠。


	4. Chapter 4

维吉尔和但丁开始了一场旷日持久的战争。

之所以说他旷日持久，是因为参照物是现实——但丁自从被维吉尔融合为人偶的一部分后，就注定他在真正的战斗中毫无胜算。但打碎但丁很简单，让他听话却很难，这也是这场战争被称为旷日持久的原因。

维吉尔当然可以折磨他，这也是制作人偶的初衷，他完全可以让但丁为己所用。但过了最初的愤怒期之后，维吉尔逐渐对此兴趣寥寥。折磨只是有用的形式，从不是维吉尔的目的。维吉尔不会从中感受到乐趣，只是如果他不得不做，他也不会拘泥。

既然但丁已经受他控制，维吉尔认为没必要对其进行洗脑。他的玩具多得是，不需要再多但丁一个。

所以，对维吉尔来说，与其说这是一场战争，倒不如说是克制的游戏。维吉尔需要承认，他享受它，因为但丁永远是个不定数，可以给他一成不变的生活带来长足的乐趣。而如果他厌烦了，他也可以随时离开。主动权掌握在他的手里，他可以随时叫停这场游戏，让它不再发生。

游戏总是这么开始的：他关闭但丁的外界感觉中枢，再降临至但丁的心灵层面。在那里，身体上的力量差异将没有意义，更多比较的是谁的心灵更强大，更无坚不摧。他甚至把主场让给了但丁，只是想看看但丁这次会用什么样的招数去让他眼前一亮。

或者说，忙完一天之后，维吉尔偶尔也会心血来潮，想和他的弟弟玩一会，胜负并没有那么重要，这种说法维吉尔也接受。

他希望但丁能永远保持活力，活蹦乱跳的恨他也好，但这只是维吉尔的一厢情愿。维吉尔不知道到底是什么在让但丁一天天衰弱下去。但丁的游刃有余支撑不了多久，歇斯底里也只是那么几天。到头来，但丁又会回归到那种苍白中去，就好像故意不让维吉尔感到快乐。

就像此时此刻，但丁心灵的图景是一场葬礼，但丁甚至没有去看维吉尔。他保持着小孩子的模样，坐在一旁的赭色长椅上，目光麻木地观看着眼前的葬礼。

他又开始沉默寡言，维吉尔不喜欢他这个状态，却又不知道该如何让他转好。真可笑，维吉尔知道该怎么毁灭一个王国，也知道该怎么重建它。但在自己幼弟这里，维吉尔总是在某些事情上捉襟见肘。

“……我的哥哥死了。”但丁却首先开口，孩子的声线喑哑干枯。他听起来像是一朵快要渴死的花，”母亲被杀死了，他追得太远，找不到回家的路。”

墓碑上刻着的名字是Vergil。

“你知道吗，我本以为，我可以带他回家。”但丁紧紧握着自己的项链，凝望着它，”我甚至想要朝他道歉，对他说，很抱歉我忘记了你。我早年的记忆非常破碎，但看到他我就想起来了，我想起来他是我的哥哥，我也想起来，他在魔界生活的一定很糟糕。”

“在打破封印的那一年之前，我总是在各个地方想起他。我想带他去吃草莓芭菲，去听个摇滚乐现场，把他介绍给那群酒馆的混蛋们。我们也可以去旅行，顺便沿途接几个杀恶魔的单子。我看过弗洛格的风景图，那里的朝阳很美。

“我常常在想，究竟能用什么样的方式，让我可以弥补他的空白。让他知道，自己不用再逃了，也不用拼命武装自己。只要我们都在，这个世界就会很安全。”

“……你对这种事情一定都不屑一顾吧。”但丁回头，他的目光中带着冷漠和疏离，”魔王殿下。”

咚，棺材合上的声音发出了巨响，那就像是一个强劲有力的句号，将许多曾经都画上了冰冷的终结。

维吉尔没什么表情的歪头，思考着但丁的提议。他对这些事情都没有什么偏好，不过，如果但丁愿意去做，他有时间的话可以陪他。不管怎么说，用不屑一顾这个词是不准确的。

他没有把这些废话说出口。”正因为你拒绝自己的力量，所以看不到更广阔的风景。”维吉尔淡淡地答，“终日埋头于井底的青蛙，当然只会对脚下的石子感兴趣。”

但丁深吸了一口气，他弯下腰，捂住了自己的脸，疲惫的揉搓着。“……是啊，你是对的。”但丁哑哑地答，而这个答案却让维吉尔从心底感到不快。

母亲突然出现了，怀抱住了年幼的但丁。她眼圈微红，同样望着那墓碑。维吉尔的身体绷紧了，他看着那个被遗忘了太久的幻象，看着那团温和的金色将但丁保护在她的羽翼之下，落下点点清泪。

“……你走吧，维吉尔。”母亲望着他，语气疏离又苦痛。

维吉尔眯起了眼睛，把手攥紧了拳。

“这里并不欢迎你。”

***

但丁的心灵彻底拒绝了维吉尔，他把他拦在了儿时庄园的门外，任凭维吉尔用各种方法想要毁坏那扇大门，那门依旧岿然不动，就像一堵高墙，固执的横亘在两兄弟之间。维吉尔进不去，但丁不愿意出来。

维吉尔几乎不需要再关闭但丁的感觉中枢，因为但丁从心中在拒绝维吉尔。他哪里都去不了，只能被禁锢在维吉尔身边，那他就把自己装成一个人偶。就像一头拒绝进食的幼狼，无声的抗议着饲主，希望对方可以把它放回自然。

维吉尔对这个行为感到好笑。他笑话但丁的抵抗情绪竟然到此为止了，这样就半宣布了投降；他也笑话但丁的幼稚，这种向上位者乞求自由的方式是多么的软弱。自由这种东西，如果他不来抢，维吉尔这辈子都不会施舍给他。

但更多时候，维吉尔感到愤怒。他无法解释这种愤怒究竟从何而来，但他能够清楚地感受到有什么东西在流逝，而他攥得越紧，那东西就流逝的越快。维吉尔无法说清楚那是什么，像是沙，又像是水，砍上去是软的，攻击过去会流血，但就是抓不住它。那让维吉尔非常烦躁，每当看到但丁那人偶一般的反应时，这种烦躁与日俱增。

你不可能永远拒绝我，你可以假装你不在意，就像你第一次被囚禁在这里时那样做。但我知道，你只不过是装腔作势，因为即使我给了你自由，你最后也会生龙活虎的回到我身边，因为你就是在意。

快停止你的无理取闹吧，维吉尔想，你骗不了我。

而但丁很固执，他一边完全无视维吉尔，一边暗暗敲打着人偶的躯壳，寻找脱离的方法。维吉尔不是不知道，而那加深了维吉尔的愤怒，所以他很快转换了自己的游戏目标，从与幼弟嬉闹，变成如何把幼弟从那层伪装中扯出来。

什么样的刺激足够痛？维吉尔在但丁的心灵大门前缓缓踱步，眯着暗蓝色的眸瞳，像一只蛇般优雅地吐着信子，寻找着自己的捕猎目标。

愤怒在维吉尔的心中积成一团黑色的阴影，维吉尔的想法几乎一气呵成。但丁作为半魔，对痛苦有着常人无法企及的耐受度，他对各种攻击和伤害都基本熟视无睹，不会有过于慌乱的迹象，充其量只是究竟多痛苦的区别。但，感谢高尚又恶毒的人性吧，其中有一种击碎灵魂的痛，维吉尔相信但丁从没有体会过。

撕裂他，贯穿他，踏破他的自尊，摔碎他的灵魂，让他尖叫，让他哭泣，让他知道拒绝维吉尔是不可能的。用一种方法，或用另一种方法，维吉尔总会得到他想要的东西。

——不，除非你想像使用DOPPELGANGER一样把他用完就丢，你最好适可而止。在魔性露出尖牙，叫嚣着吞噬一切时，人性在最后一刻冷淡的叫停。维吉尔的手在但丁的胸前顿了一瞬，他望着但丁苍白的脸庞，在最后一刻听从了人性的建议。

维吉尔知道自己不会输，他将但丁的感觉中枢调到最大，却将他的自我意识往下拖拽。他让但丁眼睁睁看着自己被维吉尔压在身下，眼睁睁看着那双蓝色的眸子用阴暗又挑衅的表情望着自己，眼睁睁望着自己的衣服被撕开。他能感受到这一切，却无法掌控自己的身体，维吉尔能看到但丁被困在那双瞳眸的背后，无能为力地望着维吉尔此刻的越线。

维吉尔的肾上腺素在飙升，啊，说不定他之前做得一切，都是为了这一刻的预演也说不定呢。维吉尔很熟悉但丁的身体形态，所以，什么样的姿势最具有侮辱性呢……维吉尔感觉到一种扭曲的疯狂，那种疯狂声音不大，却像是深入五脏六腑的毒，让维吉尔灵魂都在为此颤动着。

他知道但丁在看。维吉尔高傲地扯下自己的领巾，便随意地触碰着但丁大片裸露的皮肤，脖颈、胸口、腹肌，继续蔓延向下。维吉尔的手指在敏感的地带转着圈，俯下身来，啃咬出一片标记领地一般的青紫。维吉尔一路舔舐上去，手却在往下，掰开了人偶的腿。

咚咚，咚咚，侵犯仍在继续，共鸣让维吉尔不知道究竟是谁的心跳声了。他叼住但丁的唇，撬开他的皓牙，攻城略地般的强占着属于自己的领土。而他的手也没有停下来，他顺着耻骨往内，往最火热的区域划去。

维吉尔势在必得，而他也知道，自己从来不会猜错。

一双手突然掐住了自己的脖子，一个魔人化的野兽在发出咆哮，但丁冲破了人偶沉重的束缚，魔力四溅，瞬间就将自己没有防备的哥哥掀翻了过去。但丁全身在发抖，用尽全力掐着维吉尔的脖子，阻止着他行动，他白热化的愤怒就像是带着温度，烧灼了所有的抗拒和冷漠。但丁朝他露出锐利的尖牙，那吼叫声就像一只殊死搏斗的野兽。

上帝，他爱惨他了。

这句冲动在维吉尔的脑内划过了一瞬，他感觉血液在胸中奔涌，兴奋感一阵阵冲刷他的全身，让他止不住的发出笑容，哪怕那笑容多么狰狞。维吉尔在但丁咬下来的前一秒狠狠扯过他白色的半长发往后扯去，让但丁的整个身体都往后急弯，牵制成一个傲人的曲线，露出白皙的脖颈。维吉尔一口咬了下去，鲜血迸溅。

他们在床上不大的空间中进行着角力和战斗，那看起来杂乱无章，就像是小孩子一样互相拉扯着对方，但细心的人就能察觉，这比那要凶狠多少。他们用杀死对方的意念攻击着彼此，两个人的血混杂在一起，在雪白的床铺上开出一朵仿佛能够食人的花，狰狞瑰丽，充满野性，又极度危险。

这或许是场战斗，也或许是场游戏，更或许是场逃亡。但丁一次次想要从床上逃开，又被维吉尔拉了回来，被迫再次加入战斗。这是纯粹的力量战斗，维吉尔发誓他绝没有使用任何控制手段，他就是要用绝对的实力在这场胜负中取胜。哪怕他也被但丁伤得不轻，但是那对维吉尔来说，更像是奖牌一样令人热血沸腾。

但丁兴奋了。维吉尔后知后觉的意识到这点。那时的他正把但丁压在身下，一只手掐住他的脖子，另一只手则制住了他的腿。维吉尔其实都有些忘了最初的计划，沉浸在胜负欲中，直到偶尔擦过了那团火热。

这场战斗是在这时转换了味道的，维吉尔的心因为另一种原因而狂跳不止，他扔开了但丁的腿，将那团火热粗鲁的抓在了手中，那在他手中跳得厉害。

但丁发出咆哮，他挣扎的更厉害了，疯了一般的想要脱离压制。但是，不，他逃不掉了。维吉尔呼啸而去，他把但丁整个翻转，翘起了他的下身。拉扯住但丁的头发，将挣扎的他固定在了那里。

这是你自找的，弟弟。

血，哪里都是血，血腥味蔓延的就如同这里正在发生一场谋杀。红色，红色，艳红色，粉红色，暗红色，殷红色，然后是白色。维吉尔的眼前一片耀眼的白，感觉坠落进了自己的那片空虚中，白色包裹住了他的一切，将他温柔的揽入怀中。

但丁发出一声啜泣，那是他最终翻越过去的声响。

***

当维吉尔放开但丁的时候，但丁几乎是跌下了床。他踉踉跄跄地往外撞去，撞到了宫殿的墙柱上，放出一声巨响。

他还全身赤裸着，全身都是各种血淋淋的痕迹，那可能会让一个人类倒吸一口凉气。他看起来伤得够重了，全身都带着大大小小的伤痕，咬伤，抓伤，贯穿伤，那些伤在但丁的身上开出一朵朵红色的花朵，时至今日仍在滴落着，落在了城堡的地砖上。

而另外一些花朵则蒙上更多其他含义了，紫色吻痕的花朵，白色兴奋的花朵，那些花遮遮掩掩的开在红色之间，星星点点的布满了他的全身，那看起来充满了诱惑的意味。

但丁扶着柱子长足的呼吸着，他在轻微的发着抖，正如维吉尔也在发抖一般。释放和争斗的爽快让维吉尔的肾上腺素达到峰值，让维吉尔不得不深呼吸去平稳自己。

疯够了，该回归清醒了。

但丁的呼吸声清晰可闻，他低着头，手抵着柱子，紧紧攥成一个拳，就像是想要一个依靠。白色从他的腿间缓慢的蜿蜒而下，衬托在红色之上，显得格外的惹眼。

“….恭喜你，你得到你想要的了。”过了很久，但丁才朝维吉尔开口，哪怕他尽力想要说得轻松，那也像是一声颤抖的咆哮，”你终于在怪物的路上又进了一步，真是可喜可贺。”

“接下来是怎么样，让爸爸给你做仆从，跪在你的面前？干脆让妈妈也跪过来，向你摇尾乞怜，然后给你一个口活。你觉得这主意怎么样？”但丁瞪向维吉尔，他尖锐的讽刺。

“你的身体比你自己诚实多了。”维吉尔整理着自己的仪容，他凉凉地开口，懒得和但丁打这样的嘴仗。

但丁发出一声尖锐的笑。”还活在梦里吗，维吉尔？你控制着我，又说是我自己做的。你不去做心理变态真是屈才。哦，你已经是一个了？那当我没说。”

“我没有在控制你。”维吉尔解释，“你的一切行为都源自你自己。”

“不。”

“如果是我在控制你，我就会告诉你。”维吉尔继续慢悠悠地开口，他知道，这会是他最终胜利的关键一环，“我为什么骗你？对我来说没有区别。”

但丁没再回应了，他瞪着维吉尔，消化着这个信息，而维吉尔则依旧在笑着。他感受到了一种餍足感，这是这么多年来的第一次，他有一种空心被填满的感受。这让他甚至没有尝试去打碎他的弟弟更多，他可以说出更可怕的话语的，但他没有。

相反，他想要亲亲他。但丁看起来很累了，他可以清洗他，再给他准备好一套新衣服。如果但丁喜欢红色，他会给他选套红色的。

“过来。”维吉尔语气转缓，他温和地开口，破天荒的想要查看一下但丁的内核是否还稳定。

但丁反叛地瞪着他，他并没有动。

“过来。”维吉尔的语气转冷，声音上带了几分不容置疑，与但丁对视着。

看但丁依旧没有丝毫移动的意思，维吉尔失去了耐心。他勾了一下手，驱动人偶带着但丁走到了他身边，又解开了他。但丁依旧想往后撤，但维吉尔掐住了他的腰，用额头抵住了他的腹部，闭眼感受着。

但丁还在发抖，非常微小的颤动，灵魂也惶恐不安。他吓到他了。一意识到这个，维吉尔就想起小时候讲鬼故事时，但丁总是起先信誓旦旦，最终又吓得瑟瑟发抖的倔强样子。那让维吉尔的心又柔软了半分。他的弟弟总是更敏感的那个，哪怕他多洒脱，总有很多东西会给他带来影响。

“怎么？你想要第二轮？”但丁却这样开口，带着一副无所谓和讥讽的口气，”接下来是不是我还要叫你主人，摆各种各样的动作，你还要给我起一堆像是小母狗那样的名字，魔王大人？”

“.……..”他都在说些什么东西，维吉尔反感地瞥他一眼，再次谴责他弟弟从来不会看时间说话。

不过，他成功了，他把但丁拽出来了。维吉尔就说他不会支撑太久的。

“接下来？”维吉尔开口，他将温和的魔力暗暗传入人偶中，去安慰灵魂的不安。他站了起来，但丁绷紧了身体，”接下来该睡觉了。”维吉尔淡淡的开口。

他拉住但丁的胳膊，向浴室走去。

“在此之前，我们都需要先洗个澡。”


	5. Chapter 5

维吉尔猛地睁开眼睛。

他抽出手，蓝色的魔力旋转了一圈，将攻击过来的那武器的力量全部卸去，再顺着力缠在了自己胳膊上。直到那时，维吉尔才看清那是一个三截棍，此刻正泛着丝丝冷气。

棍子的另一端，但丁正瞪着他，看起来根本没有睡过。

“杀气太重了。”维吉尔放开了它，把三截棍丢回了但丁手里。维吉尔半睡半醒地评价，”而且温度变化太明显，你得再好好动动脑子才行。”

维吉尔确实睡着了，而且打算继续睡。明天几乎又是一天的会，可能还有谈判，而头脑清醒永远是制胜的先决条件。维吉尔对自己的作息规律一直掌控良好，虽然自从但丁与他睡在一起之后，他的幼弟屡次想要打破它，但维吉尔不以为意。这些对他来说就跟半夜起夜一样，几十秒钟，无关痛痒。

是的，论刺杀，但丁还嫩得很。维吉尔咽下一口懒懒的呵欠，习惯性地将手搭在但丁腰间。他再次闭上了眼睛，想要继续坠入梦乡。

他们靠得很近，呼吸几乎可以喷到对方脸上，也可以听到彼此的心跳。但丁心跳有些加速，呼吸也偏重，仍在为自己失利而烦恼。但丁总是这样，如果自己输了，他会苦恼非常久，有的时候甚至会闹脾气，从小就这个德性。

“这真是让人大开眼界。”看，但丁又开始了。他不忿地开口，维吉尔又醒转过来，”果然是自恋帝国的王，你对自己的脸就这么饥渴吗？我倒恰恰相反，我真是懒都懒得看了。”

吵死了….维吉尔甚至懒得去反驳他。这简直是必备环节了，每次亲热之后，但丁总有无数的讽刺和讥讽说出口，表达自己在这场关系中是完全的可怜虫。他能自己纠结好几个小时，维吉尔也不愿和但丁争辩。但丁想自欺欺人下去，那就随便他。

所以，与其去开口说些什么反击，维吉尔选择了最懒洋洋的方式，他把但丁按进了自己怀里。”嘘……”维吉尔迷糊地轻语，他真的很累了。

这就是他们之间的一直存在的问题，但丁对他一直非常抵触，各种层面上的。这个问题究竟是好是坏，那根据维吉尔的心情。大多数时候，维吉尔觉得这样的但丁还挺有趣的，至少比之前完全的冷漠要好得多，但维吉尔偶尔也想让但丁更认可他一些，至少，他看书的时候能不能不要尝试偷袭他，真的很烦。

就算是一只宠物狗，一直奶凶奶凶的也不行，至少偶尔黏黏人才是好的。何况，但丁又不是宠物，但丁是他的家人，维吉尔一直都想让他能支持他。

对这些事，维吉尔在闲暇时其实有冷静思考过，而得出的结论很正面。他们两个人的问题不出在他们本身，而出于思维层面上的差异。但丁反对的不是维吉尔，而是维吉尔的一些理念。因为但丁就是莫名对人类青睐有加，每次一提人类，但丁的脸就发绿。

但丁这种小孩子式的固有思维很莫名其妙，大概在他脑海里还存留着非常简单的非黑即白，而对妈妈的喜爱则让但丁把这种喜爱扩大到所有人类身上。这种爱屋及乌，说实话，维吉尔只有一个评价，那就是：但丁真该多看点书。

但丁却不爱看书，而且倔得要命，维吉尔也不可能按着他的头让他读，雇个老师更不可能了，但丁从小连私塾的作业都抄他的。一想到但丁成年这么久，习性一点没改，维吉尔就有点头疼。

这就是接下来一段时间的常态：但丁把目标放在了刺杀维吉尔身上，而维吉尔则把目标放在了让但丁改变理念上。两个人谁也没成功，不过谁也没放弃。感谢维吉尔总是那么忙吧，但丁则在刺杀之外的时间基本保持完全的疏离，他们有的是时间重振旗鼓。

维吉尔试过很多方法，而那一天纯粹是灵光一闪，一种小报复。因为在前一天但丁对床事的抗拒态度让维吉尔很烦躁。维吉尔有的时候很累，想要的东西很简单，但丁却每一次都要把事情搞得相当戏剧化，维吉尔不是次次都有心情和他玩的。

所以，这是报复。那时候维吉尔正带着军队朝下一个城市进军，去和人类的友军去镇压另外一方人类势力。维吉尔偶尔瞥到了一眼那些人类，一个想法就在脑袋里成型，他看向了旁边的但丁。

维吉尔扬手，恶魔军队立刻齐刷刷停了下来。”但丁。”他挑起一个微笑，他指向了缩在角落里观望的人类们，亮起了蓝色的瞳眸，命令道：

“杀了他们。”

***

维吉尔没有想到但丁的反抗能这么激烈。

他几乎能听到但丁的尖啸，在那具人偶的躯体里奋力挣扎，拼尽魔力，连维吉尔都甚至有一刻没有抓住控制的绳，让人偶整个晃了一下。

所有人都只能看到但丁冷漠地抽出枪来，朝那些手无寸铁的人类走去。但事实上，在这几秒钟间，维吉尔和但丁在内部已经交手了无数次。红色和蓝色的魔力在那个空间中不停震动，一次次造成内核地震。维吉尔不得不承认，但丁的爆发力极强，而且是天才，他几乎可以碾压所有他想战胜的，只要他真的想。

但丁确实是天才，但可惜，他的对手是维吉尔。而在但丁睡大觉，偷懒，虚度人生的时候，维吉尔已经一路进军，消灭他可以消灭的，吞噬他可以吞噬的。维吉尔或许没有但丁那纯属于战斗的应变天赋，但维吉尔一直相信，绝对的力量可以碾压一切。

维吉尔在心灵的层面抓紧那些蓝色的丝线，将但丁层层包裹，固定，让他屈服。但丁败下来了，他魔人的外表直到最后一刻也在咆哮，维吉尔依旧是胜者。

“我再说一次。”维吉尔眯起眼睛，慢悠悠地开口。语气完全不可抗拒，”服从我的命令，但丁。”

砰！白象牙射出子弹。

对于普通平民来说，这个命令相当简单，因为就是简单的屠戮。惨叫和慌乱声不绝入耳，而但丁甚至不用掏出其他魔器。两把枪，十几个子弹，足够将整个小巷染得血红。人类接连倒下，很快便都没了气息。

维吉尔在这时候解开了人偶的束缚，好戏这才刚刚开始。维吉尔享受的看但丁往后跌了好几步，目光摇晃的望着那些倒在自己枪下的人类。

有那么几秒，这个世界就像是静止了一样，黑檀木还在冒着火药的烟气。

几秒之后，但丁便回过身来，全身都在发抖。他看起来心碎了，紧紧攥着自己的两柄枪，脸色惨白，用绝对的恨意瞪着维吉尔。他那崩溃一般的愤怒产生的魔力甚至让维吉尔的军队不安起来，小小的求饶声不绝于耳。

眨眼间，但丁就已经拿着双刀朝维吉尔的天灵盖劈砍下来。

“维——吉——尔——！！！”但丁将这几个字咬碎在了他的舌尖。

维吉尔很容易地就把但丁整个抵穿在墙上，而但丁依旧发疯了一般地想要攻击过来，不计一切代价。他那野兽般的目光和咆哮甚至让维吉尔都有些暗暗心惊，他从没见但丁气到这个程度过。

不过，这正是他想要的，维吉尔一手掐着但丁的脖子，一手则同时按住但丁两只高举的双手。暴怒的但丁相当难以控制，维吉尔甚至不得不发出八成力，那和他歼灭一个国家的军队差不多的力气了。

“你刚刚杀的第一个男人，强奸了自己九岁的女儿。”维吉尔对但丁平静地开口，但丁一愣，”他旁边的女人，卷走了丈夫家的所有财产，让丈夫全家老小全都饿死。”

“戴帽子的那个男人，有肢解癖好，将绑来的人质肢解，并直播播出；穿红色衣服的女人，是个邪教的惯犯，她诈骗了所有本来有救的病人，并和恶魔做了无数次灵魂交易。那个小男孩，他看起来人畜无害？他最好朋友的白骨现在还埋在他家后院水泥地下面，那是他妈妈帮他埋的，就是他旁边那个女人。”

“而你现在，是在因为这些人想要杀了我吗，弟弟？”

但丁眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨。他瞪着维吉尔，消化着这些信息。但他的眸子是怀疑的，所以维吉尔继续道：”你在想，我为什么会知道这些，是吗？很简单，这些人的资料我都看过，联军政府提供的。这是他们国家的囚犯，提供给我们军队的食粮。

“在外面的这些只是展示，在那栋大楼里，有一楼这样的囚犯。”维吉尔朝身后的大楼示意，”如果没有我在这里向你解释的话，你绝对已经冲过去解救他们，然后放走他们，对不对？”

“……哦，但丁，想想看。”维吉尔带着一种惋惜的语气说，他缓缓摇着头，”你的这种天真救了多少真正的恶魔？又杀了多少真正无辜的人？”

抵抗的力量慢慢轻了下来，但丁瞪大着眼睛望着维吉尔。他没有反驳，这非常罕见，维吉尔也是在这一秒意识到，他的这句话让但丁听进去了。维吉尔跟但丁说了无数次类似的话，但只有这一句话，但丁听进去了。

维吉尔的心跳开始加速，他意识到这是个他不能丢到的机会。”这个世界在恶魔到来之前就这样了，但丁，在你我降生之前就已经是这个样子了。你只看到恶魔会吃人类，是吗？那你看到人类之间是怎么毁了对方的吗？你看到一个人类是如何利用恶魔，去毁了另一个人类吗？”

“就算没有恶魔，人类也早把自己搞得一团糟了。”

你总是在偏向人类，一味的杀戮恶魔，只是因为你觉得人类是善良的，是好的，是像妈妈一般温柔的。但那是错的，妈妈是人类中最好的那一个，就像爸爸一样。你若只关注斯巴达，你会觉得恶魔是那样不可理喻，野兽般的疯狂和嗜血吗？同理，当你只看到伊娃时，你又怎么能去假设所有人类都是美好的呢，但丁？

但丁垂下了头，他大睁着眼睛，迷失在了自己的思考中，而维吉尔则松开了但丁的手，也松开了掐着但丁脖子的手，缓慢地向上，抚摸着但丁的脸颊，对他亲昵的低语。

“恶魔不是一个美好的种族，但是，人类也同样不美好。”维吉尔轻声劝说，”他们需要的是同样的东西，纪律，以及约束。只有让他们听从指挥，并正确的引导他们，他们才会朝好的方向走去。”

“我们是被寄予着厚望出生的，但丁，我们集合了两方的优点。这是我们的使命，去引导他们。如果他们是羊群，我们就是牧羊犬。我们需要用各种方法去让他们走向正途，为两个种族找到一个共生的未来，这就是我们出生的意义和使命。”

快成功了，他马上就要成功了，维吉尔看到但丁在犹豫，那种马上要抓住的感觉让维吉尔内里在翻滚。他从来不知道，他是这么想要得到但丁的支持，这么想要但丁站在他身边。而在这马上成功的这一秒，维吉尔甚至都在微微颤抖。

“如果你不喜欢做这些事情，不愿意思考这些麻烦事，也没有关系。”维吉尔轻轻吻着但丁的脖颈，那几乎就像是一种讨好，”但这些事总需要有人去做，你难道觉得，把这个权力交给其他人，比交给我还要好吗？”

“我们是家人，但丁，我是你的亲哥哥。”

维吉尔觉得自己这辈子都没有一口气说这么多话过，但在这一刻，他觉得值得。但丁的表情如同怅然若失，他需要时间去消化维吉尔的话。没关系，维吉尔可以等。甚至这场战争本身都不重要了，如果以联军的失败，换取但丁的支持，维吉尔也认为这是个不错的交易。

维吉尔的精神高度紧张，充满着期许，但身后传来的细微声响开始打扰他的心神。那是恶魔进食的声音，很显然，他军队中有些恶魔抗拒不了人血的味道，开始遵守不了维吉尔的命令了。维吉尔没有多余的耐心分给他们，甚至说，愤怒瞬间点燃了他。

“……我说了多少次。”维吉尔回头，蓝色的眸子闪着狂怒的冷光。他冷冷地开口，声音就像一把刀般，朝着自己的军队切割而去，“不要，违抗，我的——”

“——命令！”

维吉尔朝后挥手，在下一秒，目光所及的恶魔全部都炸裂了。魔力像是海浪一般的掀翻了一切，离维吉尔近的大半个军队瞬间灰飞烟灭，甚至没有反应过来就直接炸成了花火，伴随着楼房和店铺的接连倒塌，甚至整个大地都被生生撕裂出一条裂痕。受波及的恶魔太多了，那血落下来，就像下了一场雨。

维吉尔回过头，但丁大大睁着眼睛，震惊地瞪着他。

感受到但丁的心跳在上升，维吉尔立刻心软了几分。在怕什么？只是一些恶魔罢了。“嘘…….”维吉尔发出安慰地轻声，他靠近被抵在墙上的但丁。血雨淋了下来，沾染了他们雪一般的白发，也淋湿了维吉尔的头发，让他的头发落了下来，他们看起来一模一样了。

维吉尔吻住了但丁，但丁没有反抗。

“唔。”那是但丁唯一发出的声响。


	6. Chapter 6

“维吉尔，我想去一趟人界。”

那是一个暖洋洋的下午，维吉尔正在破天荒的尝试着“下午茶”。这来自于欧陆区人类首领送他的礼物，一个顶级厨师。维吉尔本人基本不吃东西，对食物也没有偏好，不过想想但丁小时候那个胡吃海塞的模样，维吉尔还是留下了他。

就在维吉尔转着手中的马卡龙时，从上次战场回来就一直很沉默的但丁突然走到他面前，对他说出了这样一句话。维吉尔的手顿了一下，这是很长时间以来，但丁主动对他说的第一句话。

第一句正常的话，应该这样说。

维吉尔将马卡龙放回了托盘。“去做什么？”他轻拍着手上的碎屑，问。

“回自己的事务所，拿些东西。”但丁答，“鉴于我之后需要长期住在这里……”

维吉尔看向但丁，端详着他。但丁在这个时间点提出这样的想法并不奇怪，但背后的可能原因却天差地别。但丁或许真的是改变了态度，但他也有联合人类的黑历史，这就给这次出行增加了危险性。但丁话语中讨好的意味并不能给他加分，反而让维吉尔更加谨慎。“拿什么？我可以派人去。”

“他们会给我弄坏的。”但丁不同意，然后叹了口气，“说真的，维吉尔，你有什么好担心的？我完全受你掌控，就去拿趟东西，你这样子迟早把自己搞成偏执狂。”

好吧，这张臭嘴倒是这辈子都改不了了，但这不意味着维吉尔会随便纵容他。维吉尔面无表情地朝但丁抬眉。他不是真的在觉得以这种态度求他，维吉尔就会同意吧？

室内沉默了几秒，但丁看维吉尔没有说话的意思，不太乐意的开口。“….如果需要让我支付什么的话也可以，作为一个帝王，你可真小气。”

“嗯？说说看，你能给我什么？”

但丁又思考了一会，然后认命般地叹气。“好吧好吧，这次在床上我会主动点的。你要是把我伺候好了，我一心血来潮，或许还能多搞点花样跟你玩。说真的，你来来回回就那几种，原来绝对是个铁处男。”

维吉尔轻哼一声，他倒是没想到自己弟弟会从这个角度和他谈条件，看来他相当在意他们两个人之间的这一层关系。其实对于维吉尔来说，他一直不觉得自己对肉体关系有多大渴望，更多时候也就是消遣，或者弥补空白。他自认为在这点上，他在人类和恶魔的态度上取得了一个平衡。

“你第一次的时候吓得发抖。”维吉尔无情地指出，只是为了看但丁吃瘪的表情。

最后维吉尔同意了但丁的提议，毕竟这是但丁几个月间第一次主动，这是一个进步。但当然了，维吉尔让一个小恶魔跟在但丁身后，那种微弱到基本察觉不到魔力的类型。如果但丁真的是去拿东西，没什么问题，而如果但丁是想和之前的“战友”建立联系，那样则更好，意味着维吉尔可以把他们一网打尽。

毕竟他一直很在意，那些人之前究竟是通过什么方式和但丁取得联系的。虽然维吉尔早就把当年所有涉案人员全都屠戮干净了，但在但丁的事情上，维吉尔想要得到绝对的保证：1. 他是唯一和但丁有联系的人2.但丁没有反叛他的详细计划。

维吉尔了解但丁，从但丁见缝插针的刺杀来看，但丁一定是想要反叛的，但一旦有计划和有外援，但丁的反叛将变成不同的性质。维吉尔可以接受和幼弟嬉闹，但这件事如果变得无法收场，维吉尔就不会那么开心了。

就像维吉尔了解但丁一样，但丁也了解维吉尔。所以当维吉尔在夜晚出现在他事务所门前时，但丁也没有表现出很惊讶。“……我就说，你一定坐不住。”但丁把一个硕大的东西拖了出来。维吉尔拄着自己的爱刀，耐心等待着。

维吉尔注意力被但丁拿得东西吸引走了。“这块大垃圾就是你想要的？”

“无礼！快跟我的点唱机道歉。”但丁拍了拍那台机器，维吉尔发誓他看到那机器被拍出一道裂痕来，“这是我生活中的快乐源泉，没有它我活不下去，我一定要把它放在咱们的房间里。”

“城堡里已经有留声机了。”维吉尔指出。

但丁抱起点唱机就往前走。

从小到大真是没变过，维吉尔无奈地叹了口气，示意仆从去帮但丁拿。但丁还在往前走着，一直抱怨着小恶魔没有拿好他的点唱机。他似乎想通了，维吉尔希望这是件好事。

等但丁走到足够远了，维吉尔将一直藏在暗处的小恶魔唤了出来，他示意事务所的方向。一会给你几个人手，把这个地方烧了。”维吉尔凉凉地开口，“找找有没有地下室或者地道，如果有，一并也烧了。”

“他今天还去了什么地方？”维吉尔继续问，这才是他此行最关心的事。

“回殿下，除了这里之外，他去过一家酒馆和一家餐馆。”恶魔跪在他身旁毕恭毕敬的禀报，“在酒馆他只和酒保说过话，其余时间都在吃一种叫‘草莓芭菲’的东西。在餐馆他也只点过餐，他点的东西名字叫‘披萨’。其余的时间他都呆在这间事务所里休息，里面只有您的弟弟一个人。”

“.…….”听着还真有但丁好吃懒做的风格，维吉尔对此表示相当的不屑。

不过为了安全起见，最好还是别掉以轻心。维吉尔迈开步子，冷漠地开口，“今天他去过的任何地方，只要是他见过一面的人，杀了。”

维吉尔望着但丁红色的背影，月光落在维吉尔的眸子中，像是铺开了一片冰湖。

“一个不留。”

***

维吉尔很快就后悔了。

当然了，他不是在后悔完全孤立但丁，他后悔的是允许但丁将那个该死的点唱机带了回来。那个老家伙放出来的垃圾摇滚乐声音刺耳，再加上哥特式城堡独有的混响，那感觉就像是拿个喇叭在你的耳边时时刻刻尖叫。维吉尔不理解这种东西怎么能叫做音乐，但看但丁跟着一起哼的样子，但丁很是享受。

最终，维吉尔还是把但丁赶走了，从自己的办公厅丢垃圾一样的丢了出去。他为此不得不把隔壁的房间给但丁收拾出来，给他做活动室。这真是个两难选择，维吉尔不想让但丁太疏远他，但真的让但丁去做但丁该干的事，他就是会搞成这样，烦得维吉尔恨不得让他永远闭嘴。

自此之后，维吉尔的隔壁总是传来音乐的声音。

维吉尔有去观察过，但丁一般在看书，而且看得很认真。他绝大多数时候是在看杂志，偶尔会看些图书馆里的书，但维吉尔经常能看到但丁在沙发上睡得四仰八叉的样子，他真不是块读书的料。

随着时间的推移，说不上是因为经常一个人呆在屋子里，还是因为多看了书，但丁变得不怎么爱说话，但也并不是在排斥维吉尔。刺杀停止了，但丁看书的时间越来越长，而且能看很多，这听起来还挺惊悚的。但或许生活总会改变人的习性，但丁实在太无聊了，所以看起了更无聊的书。

维吉尔对这种成熟的但丁……心情复杂，说不上是喜欢还是反感。但丁不再反抗维吉尔的命令，在城堡里习惯的生活着，也与维吉尔去参加政治性活动。那段时间维吉尔甚至不用控制玩偶，因为但丁本身就寡言少语。他的眸子说不上空洞，但就是旋转着某种冷漠在里面，似乎对什么都不抱有期待。

那几年他们之间的关系很微妙。但丁支持维吉尔的观点吗？可能不，但也不再反对了。他表现出无所谓的态度。如果是对恶魔战争，但丁甚至会参与其中，他的战力强悍，是维吉尔军中最大的筹码。单枪匹马，但丁就足够杀穿整个军队。

维吉尔偶尔会欣慰地观赏但丁满身是血的模样，他站在恶魔的尸体堆上，目光冷清，俨然一位新王的诞生。那种时候，维吉尔就觉得但丁是认可他的。而他们作为特殊的唯一，维吉尔愿意和但丁分享他的王座。

但另外的时候，维吉尔还是能感受到但丁的不认同。比如，但丁拒绝在军中担任职位，也拒绝和维吉尔称为双王。“你做王就够了，我不是那块材料。”但丁对他说，维吉尔也由他去了。

毕竟维吉尔还在，但丁可以做他想做的事。

但丁的这种拒绝同样延续到了两人的关系上，到了晚上，但丁不会非常抗拒维吉尔的邀请，但他同样不热情。更多时候，但丁是先在言语上的拒绝，再被维吉尔强拉了过去，但在整个过程中，但丁也不会做太多反抗，只是兴致缺缺。

维吉尔本来也不是热情的人，两方的冰凉导致前戏长得可怕。一来二去，维吉尔开始厌烦，他可不想为了这些事熬夜，所以干脆命令魅魔在但丁的后腰纹出一个淫纹，让但丁的身体可以快速进入状态。

但丁腰间的纹路是翅膀形状的，注入魔力会发出淡淡的蓝，而这个纹路只有维吉尔可以发动。并不是说维吉尔给它下了什么限定魔法，只是但丁半魔的身体耐受度极高，普通的魔力值根本无法引发效果，每次都需要天王恶魔级别的魔力才能够发动。而纵观魔界，只有维吉尔有这样无穷无尽的魔力。

维吉尔还蛮喜欢使用魔法催化的，因为但丁短时间就可以达到兴奋峰值，而那时，平时比较冷淡的但丁会脸颊晕红，呼吸清浅又极速。他蓝色的眸瞳迷失在欲望中，四肢瘫软又渴望碰触。如果但丁再从嘴边发出一声轻喃似的呜咽，维吉尔会宣布这是一个令人满意的夜晚。

惊讶的是，但丁也没有对维吉尔的这种举动提出太大的反对，只把自己反锁在活动室里一次作为抗议。鉴于但丁之前经常有点小事就会大吵大闹，或者干脆完全拒绝，维吉尔觉得这有些匪夷所思。

他一直无法理解自己幼弟的心理，也不知道但丁究竟在想什么。维吉尔偶尔觉得，但丁不是变了，他只是藏得更好了。他把真实的自己保护起来，做出不抗拒也不迎合的态度，这样子维吉尔就不会太为难他。

不过但丁不是一直很喜欢挑战吗？维吉尔的逻辑在这个时候走向了死路。

这样子平淡的日子又过了几年。但丁的性格一直很冷淡，直到他变得不那么冷淡。维吉尔说不清他是突然有一天变了，还是逐渐变得开朗。总之，他又重新变得开放起来，而且，他对维吉尔也抱有了同样的热情。

但丁的头发越来越长，身体也越发强壮、成熟。衣服换了又换，只有红色一成不变。时光在他的弟弟脸上画上痕迹，不是让他变得苍老，而是给了他另外一种韵味。如果曾经的但丁是威士忌，而此刻的他就是红酒。

但丁又变得话多了起来。“你真是不会享受生活，维吉尔，公文让你变成了傻瓜。”但丁坐在维吉尔的桌子上晃腿，滔滔不绝，“他们应该让草莓芭菲做总统，那样我保证他们国家会永远和平。”

同样的，他在床事上也变得主动。维吉尔不用再发动纹路，反而想让他闭嘴。因为但丁总是说出些乱七八糟的东西，而维吉尔不喜欢用下流话炒气氛。

“你真难伺候。”但丁与维吉尔双脚相缠，朝维吉尔的脸吹气，“我不说话的时候，你想方设法的让我说话。我开始说话，你又费劲心思不让我说。你就是不想让我有好日子过，是吧？”

但丁活蹦乱跳的去人界跑来跑去，维吉尔依旧保持着跟踪和杀戮双管齐下的套路；但丁也会帮助维吉尔巩固在魔界的地位，满脸血的时候还在朝维吉尔抛媚眼，搞得维吉尔恶寒。

几年的时光又这样匆匆过往，讲到这里，维吉尔认为这个故事也该结束了。十几年了，但丁没有露出半分叛变的意愿，甚至连意向都没有。他和维吉尔就是这样成双入对，彼此陪伴。除了一天又一天的日常，维吉尔不觉得还有什么需要交代。

它没有结束，相反，它才刚刚开始。

***

维吉尔平静的生活被另外一丛毛茸茸的白发打破。

“殿下，请宽恕我们的独断和大胆。”那只是普通的一天，阿比盖尔跪在维吉尔的王座前，恭敬地垂着头，“但属下认为找到了除您和您的弟弟之外的斯巴达血脉。”

嗯？维吉尔抬眉，他感了些兴趣，示意阿比盖尔继续。很快，一个和他们同样银发的年轻面孔被带了上来。男孩扭动着自己的身体，嘴上发出挣扎的低嚎，带着极端的恨意。维吉尔立刻感受到了专属于斯巴达血脉的魔力回路，这个孩子确实属于他们的亲族。

“这是当地教皇的描述，他们是在孤儿院发现这个孩子的。”阿比盖尔把文书双手递了上去，维吉尔接了过来，开始略读，“他在一次意外中爆发出了魔力，所有人都认为这绝非普通的变异，再加上他和您相似的外表……”

尼禄，男孩的名字，描述上是这么写的。维吉尔将文件递给旁边的但丁，早在几年前，维吉尔就在自己的王座旁放上了但丁的王座。但丁很少来上朝，但今天正巧也在。

“解开他。”维吉尔在扶手上慢慢敲着食指，选择着自己的态度，“既然能闻出他是斯巴达的血脉。那你也应该知道，你的无礼有多么不妥当。”

“属下失职。”恶魔连忙松开了对男孩的束缚。尼禄往前踉跄了几步，便伸出右手，大吼着朝维吉尔攻击而来。

不自量力。维吉尔根本没有动手，但丁便笑着挥了下手指，尼禄跌了下去。“你竟然还有儿子，维吉尔。”但丁笑着开口，“真没想到，好可爱的一小只。”

“你为什么肯定。”维吉尔看尼禄在地上呜咽的样子，那像一只小幼兽，“这是我的儿子，而不是你的？”

“一定是你的啦，我的事我自己清楚。”

这句话背后的信息量很大。维吉尔盯了但丁一阵子，便去问阿比盖尔发现尼禄的地点。福图纳，维吉尔确实记得那个地方，也对那个女人有模糊的印象。

“背叛者！”就在维吉尔消化着信息时，尼禄在地上朝但丁咆哮，愤怒让他的眼睛发红，“我们曾经那么相信你！瞧瞧你现在都在做什么，魔王的婊子！”

这句话立刻激怒了维吉尔。他伸出手，刚打算先卸掉尼禄的一条胳膊，但丁就抓住了维吉尔的手，轻轻抚摸着安慰。维吉尔眯了眯眼睛，但丁却带着纯粹的好奇望着眼前的男孩。他蓝色的眸子转着光芒。维吉尔猛然觉得，这个光芒他许久都没有见过了。

“连自己的继承人都要虐？哇哦，父亲真该把‘世界第一好爸爸’的荣誉让给你。”但丁不以为然地松开维吉尔的手，他依旧在笑，“真是一脉相承。”

“继承人？”维吉尔冷哼。他放下了手，暂时遵从但丁的想法，“他和人类待太久了，性格和你一样糟糕，这样的残次品不配做我的继承人。”

“操你的，你他妈不可能是我的父亲，我不承认！”尼禄继续骂道，蓝色的魔力忽暗忽明，眼圈通红，“我警告你，如果你敢碰姬莉叶一下——”

“——姬莉叶是谁？”维吉尔凉凉地打断。

尼禄顿住了。他瞪大了眼睛，那样子就好像一瞬间失去了呼吸的能力。

那惊恐的表情映入了维吉尔的眸子，他知道自己抓住他了。这种傻孩子可真是世间难得，根本就不需要费任何力气就可以完全控制他。“我希望，你们已经抓到这位叫姬莉叶的女士了。”维吉尔抬头，气定心闲的开口。作为早晨的开胃菜，这场小变故还算可口，“如果没有的话，我会非常失望。”

阿比盖尔理解了维吉尔的意思，他低头接受了命令。尼禄开始过呼吸了，他奋力地挣扎着，发出呜咽。但丁带着惋惜望着他，在两兄弟之间，但丁总是心软的那个。

“至于你，年轻人，你应该注意你的言辞。”维吉尔重新看向尼禄。他撑着头，威压和恐惧让尼禄沉默下来，“我原谅你，因为我缺席了你的童年，所以你不知天高地厚，也算情有可原。”

“但是，如果让我再听到一次，你说出刚刚那样的话。”维吉尔半眯起眼睛，居高临下地悠悠开口，“你的牙就该换副新的了。因为很显然，他们在你的嘴里并不称职。”

“到时候，我会一颗颗的帮你换。”

尼禄闭嘴了。他咬着牙，脸色惨白，仍在为刚刚的失误而深深后悔，眸子中带着惊惶。维吉尔示意但丁放开他，但丁轻叹了一口气，撤下了自己的魔力，尼禄应激地往后逃。

“把他关起来，这一个月不用给他吃的了。”维吉尔开始示意下一位大臣陈述，尼禄被拉了下去，“就用地下室最潮湿的那一间。”

“那是你儿子哎，维吉尔。”但丁说，“用不着这么狠吧？真可怜，他会不喜欢你的。”

“我不是为了让人喜欢而坐在这里的。”维吉尔冰凉的答，还在因为刚刚尼禄的说法而感到极度的不快。魔王的婊子？他该把尼禄的舌头直接割下来。

更让他不舒服的是，但丁并没有反驳，他理所当然的接受了那一切。

就好像他认为那是个真相.


	7. Chapter 7

维吉尔很少能够想起尼禄来，那孩子像是城堡的幽灵。他看守着他，又不是非常重视。维吉尔对他印象很糟，也懒得去教训孩子，只是因为尼禄有斯巴达血脉，他才把那孩子留到现在。

维吉尔经常从但丁嘴里听到他，才想起那孩子最近在做什么。尼禄逐渐从地下室的牢房住进了普通的卧室，但行为仍然极其受限。维吉尔给尼禄请了老师，命令他把文化课逐一补全，而体能课则被但丁霸占了，他听起来跃跃欲试。

比起维吉尔的冷漠，但丁很喜欢那孩子。维吉尔经常会在办公间隙看到窗外两个比拼的身影。红色和蓝色的魔力在训练场一遍遍的蔓延开，吹得花园中的花不断摇摆。但丁满是活力，这就够了，维吉尔没那么多时间陪他，他能找到乐趣也算不错。

至于尼禄，他还差得太远，维吉尔不愿意在他身上浪费时间。

维吉尔的注意力全都在但丁身上，但问题又出现了，他觉得自己和但丁的距离在拉远。

这只是维吉尔凭空的感觉，因为如果单凭理智，这句话的逻辑完全不通。没有任何迹象表明但丁不认同他，但尽管有着一切日常的拌嘴，嬉闹，亲密，以及陪伴，维吉尔依旧感觉他和但丁的距离变得更远。

它非常飘忽，维吉尔理不出头绪，也找不到源头，但就是伸手抓过去，会有人一种空落落的虚空感，就好像但丁不在那里。

“你有没有想过把自己的雕像放在父亲身边，贡这些人崇拜？”

但丁的话让维吉尔回了神，谈判暂时告一段落，当地的领导人陪同他们来到了最繁盛的斯巴达教堂，解释着当地宗教的繁盛。教堂中熙熙攘攘，主教站在纯金所做的斯巴达大雕像下，念诵着赎罪有关的章节。恶魔是人性中的恶，若心存歹念，便会有恶魔的子嗣将你吞噬，恶有恶报，这是赎罪篇的中心思想。

维吉尔和但丁靠在第一排，观察着那些人跟着礼节三叩九拜，嘴上念念有词，恳求着斯巴达的宽恕。但丁环着胸，而维吉尔聆听着那些祷文，抬起头来，看阳光打在父亲的雕像上，给它镀上了圣洁的光。

父亲，你是否能够看到这一切，而我创造的这一切，又是否是你的所梦所想？

维吉尔凝望了一阵子父亲低垂的双眸，开口。“不是没有可能。”他终将超过父亲的荣光，这是必然的，但维吉尔同样尊重父亲，“时机到的时候，我会考虑。”

“我就说嘛，让一个失踪的老头呆在那上面，完全不是你的风格。”但丁耸肩，满不在乎对斯巴达的亵渎。

但丁同样望着那雕像，眼眸中搅着无法分辨的灰蓝色。

“我知道你想成为主宰一切的神。”但丁轻语。

维吉尔望向自己的弟弟，但丁的怅然却只持续了几秒，便完全换了副神情，嚷嚷着让维吉尔陪他去吃披萨，而且维吉尔必须亲自陪他去。“我受够你每次跟在我身后杀光一切了！我最爱的披萨连锁店都要被你杀倒闭了。”但丁出了教堂，他气愤地开口。

“.……..”维吉尔皱眉看但丁，对他的态度抱有疑问，“如果你以前没有那么蠢，和人类鬼混在一起，这一切都不会发生。”

“记仇，从小就这样，怪不得你没朋友。”但丁讥讽。

“我不需要朋友。”维吉尔凉凉地答。

维吉尔跟着但丁去了披萨店，人群立刻散开了大半，领导人的仪仗队也在披萨店站定，就好像是邀请两人进入圣殿一般将两兄弟迎接进了披萨店。非常标准化的快餐店，维吉尔在后面评判，而但丁早就跑到前台开始大点特点。他除了点餐之外什么其他的话都没说，维吉尔靠在台前观察，在心中暂且放过了这家店面。

店长瑟瑟发抖地免了但丁的单，维吉尔却替但丁付了钱，他们还没到连这种小恩小惠都要占便宜的阶段。

会谈结束了，其他人恭敬的离开，而维吉尔则留在公园里陪但丁解决披萨。看但丁吃披萨是一种奇怪的感受，维吉尔一边喜欢看到他开心的样子，一边嫌弃但丁粗鲁的吃东西方式。但丁发出餍足的声音，整个公园寂静无声，就像是鸟儿们也都低下了头颅，为魔王三缄其口。

维吉尔安静地等待着，直到偶尔瞥到西下的夕阳。天色已经晚了，阳光在天空上随意涂抹着蓝色与橙色，将红色与群青色交叠，画出一幅壮丽又温馨的彩油画。维吉尔突然想起他们就处于弗洛格，而这个地方但丁曾经提到过。

但丁曾说过，他想和维吉尔来这里看朝阳。

“但丁。”维吉尔想到这里，心里软了几分。他开口，歪头示意了一下夕阳的方向，“弗洛格的风景图，你想看的。”

但丁侧过头，咬着披萨看向夕阳的方向。微风吹拂，遥远的白鸽在但丁蓝色的瞳眸中滑下淡淡的暗影。维吉尔带着半分微笑，与幼弟享受着这静谧的一刻，一切都是静好的。

“哇哦，酷，真挺好看的。”但丁却只是这样评价。他看了几秒，便舔了舔手指，把吃完的披萨盒扔进了垃圾桶，“咱们是不是该回去了？”

维吉尔有些惊讶地看向但丁，但丁则朝维吉尔投去不解的目光。

“你想再看一阵子？哦，没事，那再待会。”但丁开口，而维吉尔只是盯着但丁看，看他表情随意地望着那夕阳，就跟看所有风景的态度一样。

那无法缩短的距离，和那抓不到的虚无缥缈。

“……没什么。”维吉尔感觉如鲠在喉。但他只是起了身，没有再多说什么，“走吧，但丁。”

***

如果他从那一刻就意识到，事情终将摔碎就好了。

维吉尔应该意识到的，他应该知道这一切的毁灭只是时间问题，或早或晚。维吉尔明知道有什么东西在变化，却沉默不语，假装那些暗流并不存在。他又再次犯了这样的失误：闭上眼睛，捂上耳朵，自欺欺人。因为他不想失去，因为他最后只剩下那颗仍在跳动的心。

最讽刺地是，那一切以吻开始。但丁罕见地主动吻他，咬破了他的舌尖。维吉尔毫不示弱，两个人在但丁的活动室里用吻开始嬉戏，而血是他们之间的调味剂。伤口越撕越大，鲜血在他们两个人的嘴里交换，轮转，带着腥甜。

但丁很少邀请他来自己的活动室，维吉尔也鲜有踏足，今天却不同。维吉尔被但丁拉了过来，然后便被他吻住，这让维吉尔开始思考自己弟弟的用意。鲜血染红了彼此的脸颊，一片血红。

“怎么了？”维吉尔分开了这个吻。但丁目光灼灼，说不上里面装着些什么。但维吉尔敏感的意识到今天的但丁是不同的，他目光中的那团光让但丁看起来年轻了不少，就如同仍是那个塔顶的少年。

“没什么。”但丁答，他抓住维吉尔的衣服，将手滑到了维吉尔的腰间。

哒，混杂着两个人鲜血的血滴顺着下颚滴落下去，沾染在了脚下暗红色的地毯上，甚至没有发出回响。

“——已经足够了。”

霎时间，地震的感受让维吉尔的核心整个震动了一下。他机警地往下看去，蓝色与红色的光芒透过红色的地毯开始慢慢显露，按图索骥般的从中心点蔓延开来。那是个极其复杂的大魔法阵，每一条线都细如毛发，丝丝缕缕地彼此缠绕，纠葛，密密麻麻。那一直被遮盖在地毯下，如今亮起光来才显现出了它的全貌。

维吉尔本能地想要撤开，但很快发现他无处可逃，紫色魔法的丝线按着既定的路线爬上了白墙，爬上了窗沿，甚至蔓延到了屋外。但丁紧紧抓着他，很快，狭小的房间中经历了第二次地震。

狂风从中心阵旋绕而上，整个城堡立刻卷入了一场浩劫之中，砖块和墙体发出哀嚎。维吉尔这时候才意识到这是什么阵法，那让他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地瞪着近在咫尺的但丁。

死阵。

“哦上帝，我等这一刻好多年了。”但丁咬着牙，他笑了起来，那笑容在维吉尔眼里扭曲成了狠毒，蛇蝎一般的穿心而过，“我一直想看看你这一刻会是什么表情。”

十几年，十几年的规划，维吉尔在这一刻才猛然意识到，自己一直活在假象里，一个名为但丁的假象。魔法阵仍在启动中，无数双小手嘻嘻笑着从魔法阵中冒出，拉住了两个人的裤脚，将他们往下拽去。房顶很快被风吹得翻了过去，紫色的积雨云在他们的楼顶，轰隆隆地声响压抑着整个魔界，震着维吉尔的耳廓。

这个阵法从上古流传下来，一直被称为‘不可能完成的’，因为它需要奇多稀有的材料，遍布魔界和人界，每一个都是旷世珍奇。而那些材料都是用古语写就的，魔法阵的咒语更是晦涩难懂。维吉尔在那一刹那懂了但丁这十几年态度的转化都在为了什么，他的一切行为都是有目的的。

魔界之鹿的眼泪，海崖间隙的蓝宝石，维吉尔可以一个个列举下去。但丁花了几年破译了它们，又用了更多时间去找寻到它们。在那一个个成为闲逛和散心的外出和战斗间，但丁骗了他一万次，只为了一颗颗将这些东西全都收集而来。

目的只有一个，那就是让他死。

狂风吹拂着他们的披风和但丁过长的银发，他同样被卷入了这浪潮中。而维吉尔在那一刻摇摇晃晃，只想掐住自己的脖颈，阻止那种酸涩感顺着喉咙爬上他的理智。“嘿，别担心，维吉尔，我会跟你一起走。”但丁故作轻松地开口，他张开着自己的怀抱，像维吉尔示好，“你不会孤零零一个人的。”

轰！！！整个城堡几乎支离破碎，从内部整个炸开。恶魔们尖啸逃命的声音不绝于耳，全都从偌大的建筑中往外逃去，妄图逃离风暴的中心。维吉尔展开了自己的翅膀，咆哮着想要腾空，从而挣脱束缚。闪电从空中劈落下来，像剑一般劈在了他们两个人的天灵盖。

那就像是世界末日的景象。太多碎石和草皮被拔地而起，无数恶魔被波及，卷出如同黑洞的旋涡。脚下的魔法阵就像是有神智一般鼓动着，一股股地攫取着两个人的能量。

一切都被撕裂了，所有的一切，维吉尔是唯一被打得措手不及的人。

维吉尔在嚎叫。“愚蠢！”维吉尔魔王一般的声响共鸣着，那声音的力度将整个房间的墙面全部打碎，脚下的魔法阵成为了唯一能够存在的建筑本体，“你真的以为我没有办法挣脱这种魔法阵吗？”

“你可以，维吉尔。”但丁仍朝他张开双手。在狂风中，他的目光坚毅、笃定，从未动摇，“我相信你的力量可以做到，你早就超越了上古的魔兽，只要你想，你就可以脱离这里。”

“但哪怕是你，也只能做到一次。”但丁沉静地开口，与维吉尔对视着，“你不可能同时救两个人。”

轰隆！又一个惊雷劈落下来，将两个人的血肉劈得皮开肉绽。但丁摇晃了一下，他吐出了一口鲜血，他看起来筋疲力尽了。

“你只要离开，我就会死在这里。”

他竟然在拿自己做筹码，愚不可及！但丁知道自己在说什么吗？！他算是什么东西！维吉尔朝他露出了尖牙，暴怒让他完全展现了魔人状态，吼叫声让整个魔界都在瑟缩着。他抽出了自己的阎魔刀，像电一般的呼啸而去，将刀捅入了张开怀抱但丁的胸膛，将他整个贯穿。

鲜血迸溅。

但丁退后了几步，他踉跄着，蜷缩起身体，呜咽着吐出一口口鲜血。维吉尔剧烈的呼吸着，他的大脑罕见地混乱成一团，电闪雷鸣，将维吉尔的眼前炸得一片空白。只有血红色的愤怒让他继续往前，维吉尔嚎叫着，说不清究竟是在生但丁的气，还是生自己的气。

第二次，这是第二次，维吉尔的盲目再次毁了他自己，毁在了同一个人手里。

但丁却继续移动了，他迎着刀的方向摇晃着向前，任凭阎魔刀更深地捅入自己的身体。鲜血就像是河流一般的流下，但丁举起颤巍巍地手，咬着牙，让维吉尔直视着自己的眼睛。那双蓝色的眸子中充斥着光，就像是可以让维吉尔栖息的安宁之所。维吉尔曾经多想住在这双眼瞳中。

鲜血抹在了维吉尔的脸上，一片鲜红。

“跟我走，维吉尔，跟我走……”但丁虚弱地呓语，维吉尔分不清他们两个人究竟是谁在发抖，但丁捧着维吉尔的脸，在满目血红中虚弱的劝说着。

但丁再次吻上了他，那更像是撞在了维吉尔的怀里。审判的闪电再次劈下，将他们整个炸穿。维吉尔睁着眼睛，看但丁将一切都倾注在这个吻中。他十几年的努力都押在这几秒间的抉择上，他在赌自己究竟对维吉尔来说有多重要。

但丁马上就要死了，而维吉尔看不下去了。但丁的吻让他感觉恶心，他不想再见到他，他想让他从自己眼前消失！

所以维吉尔挣脱开了那个吻，他调动了全身的力量，蓝色将但丁整个甩了出去。但丁被丢出了魔法阵，在地上滚了几个圈，鲜血被抹了一路，骇人不已。

“滚。”维吉尔喘着粗气，亮着自己的蓝眸，风暴将他的面容卷得狰狞。

但丁震惊地从地上爬了起来，他不可置信地望着仍在阵内的维吉尔，就像他没有预料到维吉尔会做出这样的决定。

“——滚！！！！”维吉尔用尽了他最大的力气大吼道。

人偶收到了维吉尔的指令，红色的眸子亮起，裹挟着但丁飞速的跑走了。维吉尔不知道自己还能够控制人偶多久，但很快，这偌大的空间中只剩下维吉尔的一个人。维吉尔垂着头，头发全都垂了下来，他鲜血淋漓，除了自己的呼吸声，他什么都听不到。

闪电再一次劈下，这一次，所有的审判都落在了他一个人身上。维吉尔发出痛苦地喊叫，再也支撑不住自己，跪了下去。

***

妈妈，妈妈，你在哪？

维吉尔听到那个孩子的声音，那个年少的孩子。孩子惊恐地在永夜中跌跌撞撞中走动着，眼眶中噙满泪水，浑身颤抖。恶魔的嬉笑声藏在树林间，孩子紧紧抱着几乎比他还高的武器。眨眼间，泪水倾泻而下。

妈妈，你在哪里，妈妈，妈妈！那孩子哀求着，啜泣着，恐惧地呜咽着。他想找到他的母亲，他想回到她的身旁。他想听到母亲温柔的声线，听到那首温暖的歌谣，感受到母亲轻抚和晚安吻。可是他找不到她，孩子用尽力气尖叫，他的母亲也从未出现过。

利剑穿透了他的胸膛，折磨接踵而至，他听到恶魔们的讨论和讥讽，听到他们不怀好意地窸窸窣窣。孩子哭泣着，痛苦在他的肺部炸出花朵，让他只能抱紧自己，因为除此之外，他别无他法。

救救我，谁来救救我。维吉尔听到那个孩子轻语着，懦弱地瑟缩着。那孩子在脑海中一遍遍重复着。求求你，谁都好，救救我吧。

我也想成为什么人重要的存在，可以倾尽一切来保护的对象啊。

但直到最后，谁也没有来到孩子的身旁。母亲没有，父亲没有，他的弟弟也没有。陪伴那孩子的只有一把刀，无尽的痛苦，和那轮冰冷的月光。他们谁也没有选择他，在危机前，他们一个个抛弃了他，仓皇而逃。

母亲说她爱他，她说自己把所有的爱都给了他们。而在最终，那些爱背叛了他。

维吉尔意识开始模糊不清了，他倒在那巨大的紫红色魔法阵上，身体只剩下微微的抽搐。将但丁扔出魔法阵用尽了他最后的力量，而魔法阵也仍在吸取着他的一切。惊雷夹杂着狂风，敲碎了一切，毁灭了一切，维吉尔却听不到这一切了。

他半眯着眼睛，眼神空洞。在这虚弱间，他想起了太多东西，但就像是蒙太奇印象一般破碎又毫无逻辑。那些画面和记忆在他的大脑中转圈，却每一张都落满了灰黄色，破旧不堪。维吉尔无知无觉地观望着他们，意识到，这将是他的最终。

他在那些景象中看到母亲，也看到但丁，看到那个穿着白衬衫的男孩。但丁小时候很爱笑，喜欢烦维吉尔。小男孩的欢声笑语充斥了维吉尔的脑海，听起来欢快又幸福，配上午后的风铃和橘子汽水，简直没有比那一刻更加美好的曾经。

但丁，但丁。维吉尔在脑海中轻语，他看到自己从其他人嘴中听到但丁的名字，知道他还活着，欣喜之余便想邀请他与自己一同创立这个王国；他看到王国建立之初，但丁一次次来挑战他，张牙舞爪的说要杀了他，最后被他锁了下去；他看到但丁最终留在了他的身旁，亲吻着他的耳垂，用温暖包裹住他。

太多了，无数但丁的剪影在维吉尔脑海中显现中，他不知道自己储存了这么多弟弟的景象。他嫌弃的音乐，他想去的地方，他爱吃的食物，他交过的朋友，维吉尔其实都记得清清楚楚。但丁喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，维吉尔每一个都记得。

他看到那些无聊的日常，看到但丁和自己讨论着衣服。但丁想给他换一套衣服，不要再穿一模一样的蓝色衣服，而维吉尔拒绝了他。但丁就给维吉尔买了一大堆奇奇怪怪的蓝衣服进行抗议，并笑嘻嘻地拿着一蓝一红两个相同样式的衣服，大声宣布，这样大家都知道我们是双胞胎啦。

他也看到但丁朝着自己的传令官咆哮，因为他大晚上凌晨给维吉尔带来了消息，还引来了敌方的刺客，在维吉尔的手间划了个浅浅的口子。但丁把刺客揍得灰化，拎着传令官的耳朵不停讥讽，最后把传令官挂在窗台外面暴晒了几天。你的属下也太蠢了！但丁这样摇头。

他能闻到但丁的气息，能够感受到但丁的温度，能够尝到但丁嘴里的味道，他能够触碰到但丁的呼吸，看到那双火热的眸子，以及从来不安分的，维吉尔却并不讨厌的内在。

——可这些都是假的。

心中的那个男孩发出啜泣，而维吉尔的内里突然鼓动了一下，让他呕吐出一大口鲜血。维吉尔想着，那一切都是有目的的，但丁这些年的一切都是为了这一天，为了这一刻，为了维吉尔任凭拥有多少力量，也最终凄惨的败北，卑微地像只蝼蚁般死去。

但丁发现了他的弱点，而这就是但丁伤害他的方式。但丁在报复他，而他成功了。维吉尔努力睁大了眼睛，他紧紧咬着牙，说不清是什么让他发出凄楚的呜咽。

天雷再次将他整个劈裂，维吉尔知道自己奄奄一息了，命不久矣。他这辈子所有的苦痛、计划、以及想要的未来都将毫无意义。因为他被人又一次发现了盲区。他给自己找了那么多借口，告诉自己把但丁留在身边无关痛痒。他欺骗自己的理智，听从自己软弱的心，那这就是他必须面临的后果。

但丁背叛了他，就像是母亲。

想到这里，说不上是从哪里的力量，那些愤怒和不甘让维吉尔缓缓撑起了身体。一定下雨了，下了场绵延不绝的雨，沾湿了维吉尔的一切，让他全身发冷。维吉尔摇摇晃晃地跪直了，愣愣地望着脚下发光的魔法阵。那上面每一条痕迹都是但丁亲手刻的，每一个材料都是但丁亲手找的，这一切就像是在嘲笑他，嘲笑他十几年的每一个真心。

——愚蠢至极！

维吉尔发出尖啸，他的形体早已破碎不堪，面容也扭曲骇人。但他仍还活着，此刻高高举起自己的阎魔刀，动用了自己四肢百骸的全力，咆哮着朝下击去。

轰，整个世界摇了三摇，而维吉尔再次吐出血来。不，他不会死的，他不会就这么死去，他不可能就这么败在自己弟弟手下，那个可悲的背叛者。维吉尔带着这样孤注一掷的力量，再次高高举起了阎魔刀，用着玉石俱碎的力量，再次嚎叫向下刺去。

所有人都在背叛他，只有力量不会！

咚！！那声音不像是金属交接，更像是坠下了一颗炮弹。维吉尔再一次经历全身骨折的痛楚，内脏被搅得粉碎，血液从各个孔窍中流出。而维吉尔只是再次用尽全力，对自己的过往，自己的愚蠢，自己的真心劈砍下去。

**他此刻所经历的，全都要让那个叛徒血债血还！**

喀啦啦——！！！魔法阵被击碎了，碎成了万千碎片，坠落而下。

维吉尔撕碎了自己的心，黑暗时代降临了。


	8. Chapter 8

尼禄红着眼眶，他跟着恶魔的浪潮一起往外散开。在这黑压压的潮水中，只有尼禄会短暂停留。他一次次的回望，看紫色的积雨云将天空裹得扭曲，像一张骷髅的脸颊一般朝中心区黑压压袭去。尼禄咬着牙，他抹了抹自己模糊的双眼，只能再次回过身，坚毅的往前跑去。

“我会死在那里，孩子，接下来就要靠你自己了。”那是前一晚但丁对他说的话，但丁语气沉静。烛光打在但丁的银发上，影影绰绰。

尼禄其实应该直接按照计划离开魔界的，但尼禄总想着，或许，或许还有那么一丝希望，但丁可以在这场与魔王的决战中幸存，而那时候他会需要尼禄的帮助。所以他藏在了一颗茂盛的魔树下，用右手紧紧抓着树干，以防自己被狂风卷走。

风力越来越强劲，就像是刀子一般抽打着他的脸颊，无数等级较低的恶魔直接被旋涡波及，被活生生搅碎，更多大型恶魔被卷入了旋涡，炸成了血色的烟尘。尼禄剧烈呼吸着，心跳轰鸣，他这辈子从未见过如此震撼的景象。

再等一会吧，尼禄自欺欺人的想。他自己也知道可能性不大，毕竟，那可是维吉尔……尼禄暗暗打了个寒颤。但丁是对的，但凡有战争，就必定会有牺牲。如果以但丁一个人就能换掉魔王，以一换一，这其实是场怎么说都不亏的交易。

但尼禄就是不想……虽然这么说很孩子气，他希望看到但丁成为英雄，他希望看到所有人簇拥着但丁欢呼，因为他的英勇和坚持终于战胜了十恶不赦的魔王。虽然如果真的面对但丁，他绝对不会说出这些话，但尼禄真的希望，但丁可以有个幸福的后半生，他过得太不容易了。

他真的很抱歉，时至今日尼禄都在深深后悔，当初的他是多么的幼稚和不懂事。他咒骂但丁，攻击但丁，甚至第一次单独见面的时候直接踹在了但丁脸上。

“唔哦！”但丁被踹得退了好几步，差点撞在了地牢的门上。尼禄则立刻回身，做出战斗准备动作，张开着自己扭曲的鬼臂，“你可真有活力，小鬼，这就是青春吗？”

“滚开，婊子！”尼禄大吼，“我没有任何话跟你说！”

“你是十几天都没冲厕所吗？”但丁没有搭话，只是往里走着，一边在皱着鼻子扇着风。尼禄攥紧了拳，随时准备攻击，“你最好不是有这样的爱好，好孩子要讲卫生哦。”

他都在说些什么东西！没有耐心的尼禄直接冲了过来，他的绯红女皇和湛蓝玫瑰都被收走了，但没关系，他的鬼手也是非常强劲的武器。虽然但丁是在人间负有盛名的恶魔猎人，但尼禄笃定他已经被腐化了心灵，那他就没有什么可怕他的。

但丁轻巧地跳开尼禄的攻击，身形灵动，尼禄追着他揍了许久，甚至抓都没抓到他。尼禄气得大吼，那模样让但丁摇头笑了起来，看样子很享受愚弄他的感受。

“嘿，孩子，你也不想一直住在这鬼地方吧？”但丁最后笑着开口，“我可以把你弄出去。”

但丁说到做到，尼禄的房间从地牢很快搬到了可以见到阳光的地方，待遇越发好了起来。尼禄不想知道他用了什么手段，想想都觉得要吐了。曾经的最强猎人，现在竟然甘愿做魔王的情人。他们还是亲兄弟！尼禄从内往外地泛出一股恶寒。

重点是，他们还是自己失散多年的亲人，命运就他妈的在跟他开玩笑。

他和但丁还是打了一架，在尼禄的新房间里。尼禄能够感受到但丁没有使出全力，只是跟他玩玩的态度，那更让尼禄怒火中烧。尼禄用体术和但丁角力，用鬼手一次次攻击但丁的脸，妄图能和但丁真正来一场血斗，那才能够发泄他这几个月来积攒的愤怒。

福图纳已经完全成为了恶魔的游乐场，残肢断臂随处可见于大街小巷的拐角。人类反叛军只能够艰难求生。在这个过程中，克雷多死了，姬莉叶被教堂带走了，教皇也已经和恶魔达成了合作协约，作威作福，并用尼禄作为讨好。尼禄恨自己为什么会这么弱小，他什么都做不到，眼睁睁地看着这一切血淋淋的发生，却无能为力。

而这一切都是魔王的错，他是所有恶魔仰仗的靠山。尼禄还记得第一次跪在维吉尔面前的情景。魔王坐在王座上，翘着腿，蓝色的眸子像冰又像雪，冷冷地俯视着他。那瞳眸中的威压让尼禄都瑟缩了，他敏锐地感知到彼此魔力之间的云泥之别。

但这不妨碍尼禄恨他，尼禄恨他恨到了骨子里，做梦都希望他能够快些死去，这也是绝大多数人类的希冀。尼禄想要毁了他的一切，让维吉尔也尝尝这撕心裂肺的苦痛。

“你比我想象中要强一些。”但丁最后估量，他跳了起来，整理着自己的仪表。尼禄剧烈的呼吸着，想把但丁的整张脸都撕下来。

他以为但丁的目的是来羞辱他，或者也想来洗脑他，尼禄不会妥协的。但没想到的是，他首先得到的是但丁的感激。“……你存在真是太好了，我真是等了太久了。”但丁叹气，朝他微笑。

哈？他俩以前认识吗？尼禄朝但丁抛去疑惑的目光。但丁环起胸，靠着房门解释。“我一直都需要一个人手，但能让维吉尔信任太难了。”但丁摇头，“如果你不存在，我估计还要再花费至少二十年。我有考虑过，只有继承人才可以让维吉尔放下警惕。”

“.…….？”尼禄茫然地眨眼，他没听懂但丁在说什么。

“哦，你不会想知道我原本的计划的，会毁掉你的三观。”但丁嗤的一声笑了，他仰起头，笑容熠熠生辉，“这不是正好吗，我们眼前就有一位名正言顺的维吉尔后代，而且还对自己父亲充满了恨意，完美。”

尼禄忍不住了，他听得云里雾里。“你什么意思？”

“你想打败魔王，对吧？”但丁勾起一个自信笑容，他伸出手来，朝尼禄开口。

“跟我来。”

***

“我需要你在这两个房间和我的活动室门外画四个这样的图形。”但丁将图纸铺在尼禄的桌子上，“这些地方由我来一定会引起维吉尔的警惕，所以必须借由你的帮助。”

尼禄皱起眉来，他盯着那些图形。杂乱无章又无比复杂的花样，尼禄不觉得以自己的绘画水平能搞出这样的东西。不过首先，他有更重要的东西要问：“咱们先从头开始，但丁。你先回答我，这是什么东西？”

“上古魔法阵，用来杀死古代巨型魔兽，巫师们搞出来的玩意。”但丁回答，“维吉尔的力量太强，只有这样的阵型才有可能杀了他。”

听到这话，尼禄有些惊讶，但丁的态度听起来和外面所传的……完全不同。“你想杀了魔王？”

“……怎么，要不然你试试让他听话？或者突然良心发现？咱们还是别自欺欺人了，必须要杀了他。”但丁顿了一下，便语气不善地开口，“你看起来不像是会心软的类型？”

“怎么可能，只是……”他踩但丁的雷了，尼禄干笑了一声，“我们都在说你们是情人关系，你也是他的左膀右臂。就算你想击败他，嗯……我还以为你不会那么想让他死？”

“把重点放在眼前的任务上，尼禄。”但丁转移了话题，“不要跑题。”

随着但丁的解释，尼禄逐渐理解了他的整个计划。但丁在布置一个古老的魔法阵，这是他从藏书中翻到的，破译和材料都极难进行，是一个相当费时费力的计划。据但丁解释，他已经单独完成了差不多80%。“我已经把我自己活动室里的魔法阵完成了，材料现在还差几种，有些还差一些斤两。已经快完成了，只是还需要人帮我这个忙。”但丁解释。

听完之后，尼禄对但丁的敌意已经消失了，取而代之的是一种对前辈的敬佩，在看到完整魔法阵时更是加深了这种感受。虽然尼禄绝对不会说出口，但是但丁这十几年如一日的毅力和决心真的不是常人可以做到的，那让尼禄感觉重新看到了曾经的但丁，那时候他还很小，每个人嘴里都传颂着但丁的故事。他是如何集结人类间的最强精英，如何挑战魔王，那一直是人们绝望时心中的一团火。

“我能说什么？人逼急了什么都干得出来。”但丁对此只是轻巧地耸肩，他哼笑着说，“但凡我有其他办法，我也绝对不会搞得这么麻烦。”

而但丁需要尼禄去做的，是将活动室外和其他房间的花纹补全，这几个花纹对主体是支撑作用，可以二次确保魔法阵稳定。但不幸的是，这些花纹需要画的地方超过了但丁的活动范围，而他的活动室和维吉尔又离得太近，他的一举一动都会吸引维吉尔的注意力。

所以但丁不得不找一个替代的人手，那个人一方面可以在宫殿中自由活动，一方面又不太吸引维吉尔的注意力。维吉尔的恶魔手下都不靠谱，其他人也不可能让维吉尔放心。这个计划一度陷入了死局，直到尼禄的出现。

“你的鬼手足够坚硬吗？可以，那你就用它在地上画。手一定要轻，维吉尔的听觉非常敏锐，我也会喊得足够大声，用来掩盖你的声音。”

尼禄还正消化着整个计划，就被但丁这句话吓得一懵。但丁说得理所当然，但背后的含义却让尼禄一阵恶寒。尼禄打了个激灵，不免带着怜悯望着眼前年长的猎人。但丁这些年究竟受了多少苦，尼禄甚至都没有办法想像。

“禽兽不如！”尼禄愤怒地低声骂道，“哦上帝啊，你被自己的亲哥哥强奸了这么多年，我根本想都不敢想那是什么感受……”

“额，虽然这么说听起来很爽，但其实不是那样。”但丁的思路又被打断了，他尴尬地朝尼禄笑笑，但尼禄笃定他在说谎，维护自己的自尊心，“我们之间的事很复杂，你还是别瞎想了，以免烧了你的小脑袋。”

但丁叮嘱了他很多东西，计划的每一环他都考虑到了，事无巨细的和尼禄交代。这么多年，但丁在这座城堡中找到了属于自己的生存方式。他熟知系统的漏洞，更知道维吉尔的盲区。他知道说怎样的话可以得到什么样的东西，做什么样的事可以收到什么样的回馈，那都是但丁用血一步步换来的。

“一定要小心，不用着急，我们最多的就是时间，但被发现了就什么都完了。”但丁再三对尼禄叮嘱，“哪怕你每次只能划出一条线，甚至画不出来，那都没有关系。”

但丁有时会和尼禄讲起，他每次出行都只能带一点点回来需要的材料，甚至只是零点几克。因为太大数量聚集的魔力会引起维吉尔的猜疑，为此但丁只能采取愚公移山的方法。日积跬步，用时间打败这几乎无法逾越的鸿沟。

但丁无法一下子杀死维吉尔，就用时间慢慢扼住他的喉咙，他相信自己能够成功。

尼禄还理解了很多其他故事，比如说，因为维吉尔奉行的原则是但丁每次出行，都要杀干净他所有接触过的人员，所以对于一些至关重要的材料供应商，但丁不得不贿赂跟踪他的恶魔，让他在向维吉尔汇报的时候少说那么几个人。“斯巴达的血对他们来说很具有诱惑性。”但丁说，“你如果不小心被守卫发现了，也可以用这个办法。这个名单给你，我标明了哪些守卫能够贿赂，哪些完全忠于维吉尔。对于那些完全效忠的，你暗暗杀死就可以了，维吉尔记不住自己手下的数量。”

故事，故事，但丁有无数的故事可以跟尼禄讲，尼禄也很愿意听。但丁一定是太寂寞了，导致他每次开口起来都滔滔不绝，说起自己的那些事情，每个都相当惊心动魄。尼禄看他生龙活虎的样子，却发现他眼中的那抹落寞却一直没有消失过。那永远旋绕在那里，像一片乌云一般笼罩在但丁眼眸中。

“然后维吉尔会去找妈妈告状。”但丁笑着吐槽，尼禄也笑了起来，他们是这无聊又单调的生活中彼此唯一的陪伴，“你说他怎么能那么幼稚啊？”

但丁的故事里有很多维吉尔，尼禄却无法把他们与现在的魔王所联系起来。哪怕是在拐角处与维吉尔打照面都会让尼禄的心如擂鼓一般的鼓动。维吉尔的压迫感太强了，尼禄每次都要花费几百分的勇气，才敢与他正面对视。

而尼禄也开始了属于自己的英雄史诗，但每一次都难免让尼禄面红耳赤——隔壁传来的那些情爱声响可真的太大声了。虽然尼禄知道这是但丁故意的，也是没办法的无奈之举，但尼禄还是感觉害羞。他满心别扭，强制自己转移回注意力，借着烛光趴在地上，在地板上画出一笔。如果画坏了，他就用但丁准备的纸质魔法阵修复。

太久了，太久了，他们花费了太久时间。尼禄中间有几次情绪崩溃，因为这似乎没有一个头。这些提心吊胆，这些恐慌，这些幽闭，这些折磨就像是会永远持续下去。没有安全感，没有归属感，有的只有这冷漠地铜墙铁壁，以及这魔界惨淡的阳光。尼禄有的时候会忍不住失声痛哭，连他都这个样子，他无法想象但丁究竟是如何熬过了这十几年。

那似乎永远都不会结束，直到有一天，他们做好了一切准备。

***

“孩子，魔法阵启动之后。你就一直往外跑，不要回头。”

他们已经认识彼此四五年了。这几年，尼禄在煎熬和空洞中一根根剪短了自己的头发，而但丁的头发却越来越长。但丁坐在沙发上，看起来筋疲力尽，却又同样意气风发，尼禄不明白这么两种不同的感受是如何并存的。

明天，就是明天了，今夜注定是个无眠夜。尼禄突然明白了但丁话语中的意思。“那你呢？”尼禄上前一步，焦急地询问，“哦，但丁，你他妈别想着在这个时候再搞出什么歪名堂——”

“那个魔法阵困不住他，我必须在那里。”但丁也没再嬉皮笑脸了，他看起来也很严肃，“我就是这个计划的最后一环。”

留在那里，尼禄知道那意味着什么，那让他短暂之间甚至忘记了呼吸。不，不，尼禄不能够接受这个后果，但丁努力了这么久，他受了这么久的折磨，他不应该最后只能够是这个结局！

“.…..嘿，尼禄，别摆出那样的表情，你想让我给你加上个爱哭鬼的外号吗？”但丁反倒朝尼禄笑了。他歪过头，一边的头发旋在肩头，月光为他加上了莹莹的王冠，“别担心，这对我来说，其实是个解脱。”

他们都沉默了下来，尼禄大脑疯狂转动着，用尽方法去思考如何能带但丁走，让但丁不会陪葬在这场决斗中。但没有，他太渺小了，他无法战胜维吉尔，也无法带回但丁。他只能是个旁观者，在一旁观望着，阅读完但丁悲剧式的一生。

“孩子。”微风吹动着他们衣服的衣摆，但丁突然再次开口。他望着窗外的金色，蓝色的眸瞳就像是一抔清泉，“再给我讲讲外面发生的事吧，讲讲你的同伴们身上发生的事。”

尼禄停顿了许久，才语气沙哑的开口。他提及他的孤儿院朋友们的梦想，又提及他们如何被打碎，死无全尸。他提及大陆上的政治洗牌，贵族倒台，势力纠葛。他也提及到恶魔的肆意妄为，高高在上，以及有恃无恐。他提及那些暗网，黑市，人类交易，以及圈养工厂。这是一场噩梦，一个地狱，而它必须结束，由他们亲手了结。

但丁全程安静地听着。“……所以我们必须杀了维吉尔，对吗？”但丁最后做结，尼禄朝他点头，“……他走得太远了。”但丁开口，语气悲伤。

他们又安静了一阵子，直到但丁坚定了信心。他起身，朝门外走去。“得去给维吉尔一个吻别啦。”但丁半开玩笑式的回头解释，“该结束了。”

维吉尔和但丁会在此落幕，但尼禄的任务还没有完成。尼禄通红着眼睛，又再次确认了口袋里的那张纸还安稳的放在那里。那是封印魔界的程序纸，同样是但丁给他的。但丁没办法看到那一天了，而如何封印魔界这件事，尼禄会继承但丁的遗志。

在黑压压的逃军中，一个白色的身影猛然吸引了尼禄的注意力。他回过神来，仔细辨认了一阵，整个心立刻雀跃了起来。靠，我就知道那个老混蛋不会那么容易死的！苍天开眼！尼禄放开了那棵魔树，朝着那个身影的方向猛冲过去。

“但丁！”尼禄呼唤道，但丁却只是一味的往前跑，尼禄只能紧紧跟在后面，“但丁，嘿！你出来了！一切都还顺利吗？”

但丁没有回应，风也实在是太大了，尼禄也认为这不是一个交换情报的好时机。但丁没事就已经是万幸了。尼禄坚信一切都已经结束了，所以他也没再说话，只是跟在但丁后面疾跑着。一会再听但丁讲刚刚惊心动魄的故事吧，不差这一点时间的。

地震！巨大的能量波猛地冲来，尼禄差点被震得摔倒了。发生什么了？！尼禄惊得回头，中心点的魔法阵没有停止，反倒在越来越亮，甚至那里的空间都因为力量而扭曲起来，黑紫色的雷再次狠劈了下去，发出震耳欲聋的巨响，那极其骇人场景让尼禄心突跳了一下，连忙转回了头，他现在只需要安心做好自己的事。

又是一次地震，尼禄不得不停下来才好不容易稳住自己，大地摇晃的太厉害了，让尼禄想要吐。在尼禄还没有调整过来的时候，下一次地震降临了，大地猛地塌陷，有的地方又整个抬起。尼禄仓惶地望着这一切急变，这可不是什么好预兆，这是魔力泄露了吗？

眼前的但丁突然停了下来，他发出了非常痛苦的呜咽，猛地弯下了腰去，吐出了一口鲜血。尼禄连忙上前扶住了他。但丁嘴里发出一系列低低的低吼，整个身体都在微微抽搐，呼吸间又是一口血吐了出去。他眼睛中的红色闪了两下，然后彻底熄灭了。

“但丁！但丁你还好吗？但丁！”但丁站不住了，尼禄只得把他扛在肩上往前拖去。但丁则摇着头，把尼禄往回拽，嘴里咕哝着尼禄听不懂的话。

尼禄不明白但丁的意思，直到被远处的龙啸声吹得掀翻了过去，那声波席卷着能量震天撼地，将尼禄带着但丁往外退了十几米远。尼禄和但丁都滚了几个圈，堪堪停住。发生什么了？！尼禄捂着撞到的头往方向点看去，而当他看清的时候，尼禄连呼吸都窒住了。

“他竟然……”维吉尔还没有死！他竟然还活着！尼禄不可置信地捂住嘴，看中心点的魔法阵被震得粉碎，一阵蓝光将紫色的乌云整个劈开，闪得所有人都睁不开眼睛。又是一声撕心裂肺的嚎叫，所有在场的恶魔都停了下来，纷纷回望，望着中心点的魔王，看那遥远的黑色人影张开着翅膀，又是一声刺耳的长鸣。

尼禄还没有反应过来，但丁就已经开始往回冲去，尼禄倒吸了一口凉气。你这个样子回去就是送死！“但丁！停下！但丁！！”尼禄全身发冷，他不敢相信之后会发生什么，他甚至没有想过维吉尔没有死的情况。怎么可能？怎么可能？？如果连这样一个十几年才能够完成的魔法阵都杀不了他的话，他们还能做些什么，“但丁！！！”

“维......吉……尔……！”但丁用一种发了狂般的声音念出这三个字，他捂着自己的胸口，用尽全力往前冲着。尼禄根本拉不住他，只能大喊着但丁的名字，希望他可以回过神来。但丁又发出一系列无法辨认的嘟哝，他太虚弱了，差点摔了下去。

他们僵持了许久，就在这种拉锯战中，尼禄突然听到低低的哭声。哭声？一切都发生的太快，尼禄的大脑宕了机，只能循着声音去找那声音的来源。恶魔们开始往回折返，一个穿着黑衬衫的小身影却逆流而上，啜泣着往外跑来。小孩子？

小男孩抱着阎魔刀。看到但丁之后，就像是抓住了目标一般。他跑得飞快，接近他们的时候，他猛地往后推了一把但丁。“骗子！！！”小男孩带着哭腔大喊，但丁措手不及，被整个推倒了。

这都什么跟什么？尼禄愣住了，但丁倒在地上呜咽，目光完全没有聚焦。男孩还抹着脸上的眼泪，站在那里生了会闷气。但过了一会，他看但丁没有反应，又开始担心了。“但丁，但丁，你还好吗？”小男孩跪在但丁身边，不停摇着他的肩膀，“但丁？”

突然，蓝色的丝线卷住了小男孩的腿，男孩尖叫着被提了起来，连人带刀往后拽去。尼禄即刻做出反应，但丁却比他更快，他立刻转换为了魔人模式，拿着双刀腾空，往下劈砍下去，并将男孩稳稳接在了怀里。

“尼禄，走！”但丁当机立断，他搂住小男孩，朝尼禄大吼，“维吉尔的魔力还没有恢复，赶快走，出魔界！”

他们赶在那些蓝色丝线缠上他们之前跳出了魔界领域，小男孩一直紧紧搂着但丁的脖子，从未松开。


	9. Chapter 9

那是一个雨夜，万籁俱寂，只有淅淅沥沥的雨声不绝于耳，听起来带着三分寒意。一个没人会注意到的小木门被敲响了，咚咚，咚咚咚，咚咚，带着某种规律性的节拍。

门吱呀一声开了。房屋的主人警惕地瞥了一眼来者，然后又舒出一口长气。“但丁。”主人家放下了自己的烟斗，低声说道，“你挺过来了。”

“晚上好啊，莫里森。”但丁带着麻色的斗篷，即使他这样笑着，他脸上的疲惫和虚弱依旧挥之不去，“我们可以进去了吗？我感觉自己鼻子都要冻下来了。”

名为莫里森的男人应声打开了门，但丁领着其他两个人钻了进来。小屋子里设施简单，但五脏俱全。尼禄赶忙将斗篷的帽子摘了下来，老天爷，一路都低着头走路，他感觉自己颈椎都要断了。这标志性颜色的头发真是不方便至极。

“我都听说了，你这回可闹得太大了。”莫里森示意几个人落座，但丁将斗篷卷了卷，随意地抛在一旁，“新闻上全是你们的事，边境线也暂且关闭了。记者们没有拿到王国外交部的通行证，谁也不敢下魔界报导。魔王怎么样？死了吗？”

“有东西吃吗？我快饿死了。”但丁只是这样回答。

外交部当然不可能会发布通行证给人界国家，应该说，他们自己现在都自顾不暇，不知道情况该如何收场。尼禄感谢着接过莫里森递给他的面包，小男孩瞧了一眼莫里森，表情不爽地闻了闻那块面包，就好像那是什么讨人厌的东西似的。

但丁一反常态的没有反对食物的种类，一股脑的把无论是什么都吞了进去，他真的饿极了。“坏消息，他并没有死，而且我们的时间非常紧迫。”但丁舔着手指说道，“等维吉尔恢复过来，就真的什么都完了。”

莫里森又和但丁交流了一阵子，尼禄则思考着自己的事。他在路上和但丁再三确认了姬莉叶的情况，听但丁说她已经成为了反抗军中的中坚力量，如今非常安全。很难想象姬莉叶那样温柔的女孩会成为战士，但极端年代，大概每个人都不得不为了活下去而牺牲什么。一想到这里，尼禄就想马上奔赴到有姬莉叶所在的地方。

她还会有曾经那样温暖的笑容吗？尼禄的心里止不住的酸涩。

“光顾着交换情报了，你一定就是尼禄了吧，但丁经常和我提到你。”莫里森起身和尼禄握手，太久没见到人类的尼禄还有些生疏，他讪讪地对莫里森笑了笑。莫里森的注意力放到了那个小男孩身上，“这位是……？”

小男孩瞥他，虽然他个子非常矮，但从内到外散发出来的气场却不输半分，看起来冷冷的。男孩没有搭话，抱紧了自己的长刀。他看向了别处，似乎不屑于和莫里森对话。

莫里森有些尴尬。“……你儿子？”他朝但丁轻声确认。

“哈哈哈，是的！”但丁顿了一下，便搂过小男孩的肩笑着说，小男孩立刻拍开了但丁的手。但丁便指着尼禄继续，“那个是大儿子，这个是二胎。”

“哈？？你他妈滚蛋！！！”尼禄炸毛。

三个人最终被安排在同一个房间中歇脚，去的路上曲曲折折，到底处于地下几层，连尼禄都数不过来了。据说，这是最初就安排好的，用于防范追兵。“抱歉，委屈你们一晚上。”莫里森在关门之前再次道歉，“因为我们之前说好只会有尼禄一个人来…..”

莫里森走之后，但丁就跟垮了一样的摔在沙发上。他表情痛苦，喘着粗气，拉开自己的领口往下拽。一团蓝黑色的魔力团纠缠着他的左胸，此刻仍在发着低低的光。魔力旁边的皮肤都像是皴裂了一般，或者是摔碎的磁盘，裂成了一块块的，如今仍在蔓延。

尼禄扔下行李，担心地走到但丁身边。他知道但丁的状况并不好。“这是什么？”

“人偶强制切断联系的副作用。”但丁的胸口一起一伏，他把自己的衣服拉回去，闭了闭眼睛说，“维吉尔濒死过，失去了对我的控制，但副作用我免不了。”

“天啊……什么办法能让你好起来？”

“没有办法，我们也没那个时间。”但丁捂着胸口说，那让尼禄抿住了唇，“封印魔界的纸你还带着吗？在我彻底完蛋去见老妈之前，争取再让我发挥点作用。”

尼禄拿出纸张的动作顿住了，他瞪大眼睛望着但丁的脸，一时说不出话来。但丁忍着痛，咳嗽了几声，将纸张摊开了。他继续说着追踪恶魔与莫里森情报网的事，但尼禄并没有仔细去听。这个副作用会要了但丁的命吗？但丁还是会死吗？尼禄的脑袋里乱成一团。

“他会碎成一片片的，然后死掉。”一直沉默地小男孩突然开口，他从进门开始就跳到了床上，整个身子都缠着阎魔刀，就好像那是唯一能让他感到安全的东西，“你何必要白费功夫呢，但丁，你又不可能赢。他对你超级生气，你活不长了。”

小男孩的语气让尼禄非常愤怒，而且他也疑惑很久了。尼禄转身，语气不善地问。“你他妈是谁？我在城堡里也没见过你。”

“我是你爸爸。”小男孩给了尼禄一个白眼。

尼禄噎住了。“你别以为你是小孩我他妈就——”

但丁咳嗽着笑了。“咳，尼禄，技术层面上来讲，他真的是你爸。”但丁又看向小男孩，与他对视，“我猜他是从维吉尔里分裂出来的，或许是人性那类的东西。我起先以为他是个记忆，但他又了解许多现在的事情。他可能是个复杂的混合体……”

“这家伙是维吉尔。”尼禄重复了一遍，警惕地往后撤了一步，“你的意思，这小东西是他妈的维吉尔？！”

“一部分的维吉尔，是的。”

尼禄在那一刹那感受到了海浪似的愤怒：他们所经历的一切，所承受的痛苦，所耗费的人生，但是因为眼前这个家伙，维吉尔！他必须死！尼禄伸出了鬼手，朝那孩子攻击而去。孩子的反应也很快，他立刻抽出了刀，朝着尼禄的攻击格挡而去——

在这紧急的一刻，但丁把尼禄往后一拉，让他没有够到维吉尔。尼禄挣扎着，想往前继续攻击，但是但丁把他牢牢控制在了原地。维吉尔只是半眯着眼睛，将刀横着，观察着尼禄的一举一动，全身都紧绷着。

“冷静，尼禄，他不是我们的目标。”但丁劝到，他依旧捂着自己的胸口。在尼禄想要再冲过去之前，但丁提高了声音，“尼禄！”

小维吉尔冷冷地望着他们，表情中带着完全的疏离。

***

“反正你们都会死的，他会把你们一个两个都杀掉。”维吉尔缩在床的角落里，抱着刀相当抗拒的说，“就算你杀掉我泄愤，他也会用你想不到的方式搞死你们。”

“你……！”这么小屁点还耀武扬威的，真是不识好歹！明明是几乎一点魔力都没有的废物！尼禄拿目光狠狠剜了孩子一眼，铁青着脸重新回到了眼前的任务上来。跟一个小孩争个高低没有必要。

“……他说的其实没错。”但丁叹了口气，他望着手下的纸张，这样同意，“等维吉尔恢复过来，我们都免不了一死。但即使如此，我也必须拼一次，首先封印魔界，然后和维吉尔再打一场。”

男孩子在身后哼了一声。“你从小就打不过我。”

“但丁，咱们能把他扔出去吗？”尼禄受不了了，“就算杀孩子不道德，而且他是个该死的人性还是他妈什么的玩意。但这要是维吉尔的人性，那他真没救了，我从没见过这么烦人的东西。”

但丁回头思索着，与维吉尔对视，小男孩瞪了他一眼。“……说起来，维吉尔。”但丁望了他一阵子，然后开口，“你为什么在这？你明明不需要跟我们来的。”

小男孩的表情变了变。“……是你把我强制带来的。”他低声嘟囔。

“我并没有挟持你，你明知道你随时可以走。”但丁朝孩子抬眉，“你想要什么，维吉尔？”

“叛徒的东西我一点都不稀罕！”但丁的话点了维吉尔的火，他拍着床喊。语气中全是不忿和幽怨，相当的孩子气。尼禄皱起了眉，确实，这孩子是某种混合体，如果这是维吉尔本人，那可有点太惊悚了。

“所以说，你为什么在这里呢，维吉尔？”但丁失笑了，他歪过头，语气中并没有步步紧逼的意味，“拜托，你连是小孩子的模样都要跟我绕圈子吗？别让我猜。你我都知道我每次猜你想让我做什么时，我怎么做你都不会满意。”

小男孩沉默了下来，他不舒服地动了动，紧紧抱着自己的阎魔刀，不再回话了。但丁又耐心地等待了一会，直到他叹了一口气放弃了，维吉尔才开了口。“.…..他真的会杀了你的，但丁。”小男孩握紧刀，带着担忧低声说，“这次他是认真的。”

“而那是你自己的错！”维吉尔再次提高了声线，啪啪地拍着床，他恶狠狠地声线和他年幼的脸配起来，莫名有些喜剧感。尼禄忍住笑，咳嗽了一声，“从小到大都是这个样子，自己闯了祸从来不认错，最后哭着去找妈妈告状。现在妈妈不在了，你就非要跟我闹到最后。无理取闹！”

“你觉得我在无理取闹。”但丁环起胸来重复道，语气带着半分笑意，半分恼怒。

“你就是在无理取闹。”维吉尔加重语气，“你就是要把一切搞得一团糟，然后引起别人的注意力，就好像这样就证明你很厉害了。你最好赶快去找他道歉，告诉他你不是故意的，你可能还能留一命。”

“引起——？！”尼禄差点脏话就飚出来了，这是他妈没脑子吗？引起注意力？胜负欲？这就是维吉尔认为但丁所做这一切的原因吗？他是把这一切想得多幼稚！尼禄刚要说话，但丁就扶上了他的肩，尼禄不甘心地闭上了嘴。

“瞧瞧你，这就是从来不听我说话的后果。”但丁语气中也带上了不快，他与维吉尔对峙到，“我不管说什么，你就当是耳旁风，然后依旧我行我素，是不是？”

“鉴于你这次的所作所为，你的话本来就没有任何参考价值。”维吉尔针锋相对。

空气在之后冷了下来，但丁和维吉尔瞪视着彼此，两方不欢而散。尼禄可以很明显的感受到但丁的怒气，像是魔力一般的在他的身边蒸腾。这种感觉还蛮新鲜的，因为从尼禄看来，但丁总是保持平静的悲伤，像是一滩死水，但这些愤怒像是他活过来了，他又有了希望。

但丁转回了身，语气不快地和尼禄继续安排起了之后的规划，那是一个关于封印七宗罪，从而彻底封锁魔界大门的计划。十几年前的维吉尔就是用这个方法解开了斯巴达的所有封印，最后用力之刃打破了结界的。那现在，但丁要把它们原封不动的调转回去。

恶魔是种形态不固定的事物，越强的恶魔越是如此，真正重要的反而不再是本身，而是他们的名字。想要封印那些上级恶魔，就要夺去他们的名字，那意味着永久的臣服。但丁和尼禄再次确认需要念出的咒语，分配了一下他们做的事情。他们会和人类反叛军汇合，这么短的时间里，哪怕是但丁这样的孤狼也不得不依靠其他人的帮助。谈话间，但丁一直捂着自己的胸口，尼禄能够感觉到他一直在忍痛。

解决了主要问题之后，但丁和尼禄对视了一眼，从彼此的目光中能看出来，他们两个人谁也没准备好到底该面对眼下这个僵局。尼禄是理解但丁的，但他完全无法理解维吉尔的思路。这家伙是这么多年一直活在自己的世界里吗？还是说这小家伙并不能完全代表维吉尔？

靠，真是烦死人了。尼禄脸色厌烦地向沙发走去，明天早上还要早起，他可不想因为小魔王的个人情绪问题而搞的连觉都睡不成。

尼禄本来以为那小家伙经过了这么久，一定已经睡着了，因为一般小孩就是很容易睡着。但没想到的是，维吉尔还非常清醒。他一直紧紧抱着自己的阎魔刀，面色凝重又倔强的望着卧室内的装饰画。当但丁沉默地走过去的时候，维吉尔全身都绷紧了，他瞥了一眼但丁，看着但丁连衣服都没脱的躺在了床上。

“.…..我真后悔。”过了一阵子，维吉尔突然开口。他看着别处，语气中如同带着湿漉漉的秋雨，“本来这些事都不会发生，我一个人什么都好好的。”

但丁从小憩中张开了双眼，他停顿了一阵子，又瞥向旁边的维吉尔，看他那不甘又气愤的双眸。他望着他，然后开口。“我也很后悔，我后悔的事情多得很。”但丁捂着自己的左心房，那是诅咒所在的地方，“.…..如果你当初不是一个人掉去魔界，本来这些事也都不会发生。”

他们依旧在互相攻击，互不退步。尼禄叹息着想。但凡维吉尔能够不那么倔，更关心一下但丁的想法，这一切都不会闹到现在这样子无法收场的地步。

维吉尔吸了吸鼻子，尼禄才发现他的眼圈是红的。这家伙终究还是孩子，当他没办法处理事情时，他会忍不住想用泪水宣泄自己的情感。“.…..我把我的一切都给你了。”维吉尔说这话时，话语中充满了委屈和失望。他不停抹着自己的眼睛，不想让那些泪水掉下来，“为什么你还是不满意？”

但丁顿住了，他望了一阵子那个孩子痛苦的模样。那沉默中包裹着整个人生的曾经和伤痛，没有什么能比那更沉重。

但丁想要伸出手，但最后只能堪堪收了回去。他望向别处，蓝色的眸子失去了焦点。“.…..我也把我的一切都给你了，维吉尔，我这里什么都没有了。”

比起维吉尔的失望和痛苦，但丁说出这话来平静，哀伤，如同接受了那个事实。接受了那个即使他们给了对方一切，事情也终究闹到了这个地步的事实。

“但很显然，‘一切’根本不够。”

说完这句话，但丁翻过了身。他背对着维吉尔，耳听着那孩子的呼吸从急促到坠落，平缓，最后一片空洞。

谁也无法回头了。


	10. Chapter 10

尼禄根本没有睡好。太多事情在一瞬间发生了，这让他觉得自己好像明白了，但事实上又什么都没有接受。尼禄的梦时断时续，他梦到那场灾难似的积雨云，那地震，以及那龙啸。他梦到维吉尔，梦到他不带任何表情的脸此刻变得骇人，如同故事中每个反派一样，发出尖锐的笑声。尼禄看他活生生撕碎了姬莉叶，血肉迸溅，尼禄什么都做不了。

尼禄是吼叫着姬莉叶的名字醒来的，他朝前伸着手，呼吸了一会才发现屋子里另外两个人都在看他。但丁朝他抬眉，而维吉尔则瞪他，尼禄分辨不出来他们是否真的睡了。

“是啊，我懂。”但丁笑着调侃，“思春期见不到亲爱的可太难受了。”

尼禄给了但丁一个中指，但丁仰头大笑，笑着笑着便咳嗽起来。他边笑边捶自己的左胸的位置，打开了门。

三个人披着晨光出发。黑夜所掩盖的所有罪恶在阳光下暴露无遗，情况比尼禄几年前所见的还要糟。还在营业的店面寥寥无几，楼宇破败不堪，来不及收拾的垃圾和血迹暴露在明面上。鼠类和昆虫横行，在大白天也张扬过市。反倒是人类躲在了暗处，成为了暗夜的生物。

街上偶尔有恶魔走过，形态扭曲，但是有说有笑，讨论着昨晚人肉味道的好赖。也有小型恶魔将废墟一般的石块扒开，发着嘶声，查看着下面的情况。它在觅食，奄奄一息的人类正好作为早餐，尼禄的恶魔血脉自动为他翻译，成功让他皱起了鼻子。

“但丁，我想——”尼禄回头，他必须给那恶魔一枪才行。

“嘘……”但丁将食指抵在嘴唇上，发出轻声，他拿出了涅梵，“我感受到它了，做好准备。”

啊，对，尼禄想起了此行的目的。但丁把避难所选在这里不是没有道理的，因为这里离七个封印点之一非常近，而且那只远古恶魔也镇守于此，是一个不错的起点。尼禄把手放到背后，给绯红女皇点火，这些武器都是但丁之前帮他要回来的。

真正见到那只恶魔的时候，尼禄还是因为那恶魔的量级震慑的绷紧了身体。讽刺的是，那恶魔把自己伪装成一个天使雕像，坐落在市中心的中央喷泉上，正百无聊赖的晒着太阳。

喷泉喷出的液体是红色的，尼禄不想思考那是什么。但丁回身蹲了下来，嘱托维吉尔藏在暗处。维吉尔朝他翻了个不耐烦的白眼，但并没有说什么，他依旧抱着自己的刀。

但丁首先往前走去，他抬头，朝恶魔喊道。“呦，天使大姐！”但丁将涅梵立在地上，一只手放在嘴边喊道，“我一直有个问题，你们天使为什么都那么喜欢坦胸露乳，这是什么奇怪的性癖吗？”

那只恶魔移动了，头部转动的就如同真正的雕塑，咔嗒作响，让尼禄感觉毛骨悚然。“哦，瞧瞧这是谁。”他的声音震耳欲聋，而但丁只是朝他挑衅的微笑着，“我刚刚老远的闻到，还以为是殿下大驾光临。原来是你，殿下的小母狗。你何必穿衣服出来呢？我们都知道你每一寸都是属于殿下的，没人敢多看你一眼。”

靠，连尼禄听完这席话都要炸了，愤怒就像是火焰地蹭蹭得上冒。要不是但丁伸出胳膊拦住他，尼禄现在已经冲过去了。尼禄观察着但丁的表情，但丁依旧笑着。他眯了眯眼睛，望着眼前侮辱他的恶魔。

但丁发出低低的笑声，他摇了摇头，与尼禄对视了一眼。“……嘿，你知道吗，尼禄？”他慢悠悠地开口，提起了涅梵，“我好奇很久了，这些家伙，他们莫名的自以为是。他们每一个都是相同的侮辱方式，婊子，母狗，娼妓……来来回回的，把我贬得很低级。就好像，怎么说呢，他们总有个误解。”

“——你们不是真的在认为，在维吉尔不在场的情况下，我搞不死你们吧？”

但丁的笑容突然变得张狂，魔力的迸发让尼禄的内里抖了一下。尼禄震惊地望着但丁，他虽然知道但丁一直被誉为最强的恶魔猎人，但这种魔力连他都从来没见过…..但丁的眸子燃起红色的光，他将涅梵朝向恶魔的方向。紫色的闪电在涅梵上汇集，闪闪发亮。

“来，我让你几招。”但丁勾了勾手指，歪头，“今天开业大酬宾，挑个自己喜欢的死法吧？”

比起之前的各种大场面，这场战斗结束地极快，却同样给与了尼禄震撼。在魔力的席卷如同浪潮一般，让尼禄不得不将剑插在地上来抵御强风时，尼禄知道对但丁的观念又刷新了。尼禄看到但丁战斗时的笑容，看他杀戮时脸上溅上的鲜血，那种沉醉和疯狂根本不可能属于一个传统意义上‘人类的救赎者’。尼禄震惊地望着这一切，看但丁戏弄着他的猎物，游刃有余地就像是猫在戏弄一只老鼠。

但丁是站在维吉尔身后，老实又乖巧的弟弟吗？不，当但丁和维吉尔站在一起时，你其实说不清楚究竟是谁在克制谁的肆无忌惮。瞧，在你眼前就是一个活生生的例子。

“你话太多了，我讨厌比我话还多的恶魔。”但丁戏耍够了，他骑在恶魔的脖子上，镰刀插进了恶魔的喉管，让恶魔发出痛苦的叫声。他在恶魔耳边轻语，“哦对了，在你临死前，友情提示。”

“你连这个‘母狗’一下都没伤到哦？”

但丁高高举起了镰刀，在恶魔恐惧又愤怒地大喊声中，他将镰刀从恶魔的头骨戳入，直直地贯穿了恶魔的身体，将它死死固定在了原地，鲜血喷溅。但丁做完了这一切之后，轻巧地落在了尼禄身边，甩了甩自己满是血的头发，笑着舒了一口长长的气。

尼禄这时候才想起来要念封印的咒语，他紧张地瞥了一眼但丁，开始磕磕绊绊的念起了古代拉丁文，这是当时他们一起学习的。但丁在他身边叉着腰，欣赏艺术品一样看被他断肢割喉的恶魔，发出一声满足的叹息。

“以吾之心，以吾之血，命令游离于人间之恶。因怨恨而泯灭，因孤罔而落败。现剥夺汝之姓名，以万劫不复判你罪债罪还。”

“剥夺名为：傲慢（Pride）”

强光，尼禄应激地用手挡住了自己的脸，伴随的是恶魔垂死一般的叫声。强光持续了大概有几十秒，才慢慢黯淡了下去。尼禄喘着粗气机警地望着四周，刚刚还充满魔力的扭曲雕塑此刻就像睡着了的婴孩一般，与一个真实的天使雕塑无异了。

尼禄还有些惊魂未定。“这就……这就完了？”尼禄吞咽了一口，挠着头发问。

“嗯……我不记得这家伙叫什么了，应该成功了。”但丁不在意的说，将涅梵收了回来。他看起来心情好多了，就好像一场暴雨过后的晴天，“这感受真令人怀念，我等不及去砍下一个了。”

维吉尔没什么表情的看着他们，他走到但丁的身侧，冷眼望着这发生的一切。

***

“那片亮着光的地方是什么？”一直沉默的维吉尔开口。

尼禄抬起头来，现在正是反叛军的晚餐时间，长期的饥荒导致食物数量和种类极具下滑，现在猎人们只能生啃着面包喝着水下咽。尼禄习惯这样子颠沛流离的日子，但作为半魔，他不想和人类抢为数不多的食物。但丁抱怨着没有披萨的选项拒绝了，维吉尔倒是分到了一块面包，但他看起来并不感兴趣，咬了两口就扔在了一边。

在莫里森的介绍下，他们和反叛军汇合了。人类反叛军们仍不成气候，不是各自为政，就是还未联合，各种各样的名字层出不穷。而他们现在所处的只是某个军团，真正的战斗人数不多，但各个拖家带口，像是群迁徙的野牛。在黑夜中，他们席地而坐，坐在曾经的家园废墟间点了夜灯和篝火，警戒着恶魔的突然攻击。

这个军队将掩护他们朝下一个封印点移动，确保但丁和尼禄不被杂鱼们拖慢脚步。“哈哈哈，小鬼，你原来究竟呆在什么样的地方啊！”对面五大三粗的大胡子男人笑了起来，维吉尔的脸阴了下来。

“他一直被锁在魔界，没见过什么。”但丁圆场，想去揉维吉尔的头发，却被维吉尔推开了，“所以对什么都新鲜，你们愿意，可以跟他讲讲。”

人群发出感叹的声音，像是为维吉尔的经历感到惋惜和哀伤。“……那是卫星区，你如果想听诨名，我们一般称呼它‘魔王的遮羞布’。”过了一阵子，一个年轻点的青年开口，耸了耸肩。

维吉尔脸色更差了，他又瞧了一眼远远亮着光的区域。比起大片区域的黑暗，唯独那片区域灯光绚丽，像是星辰一般惹人注意。

“有钱有势的人都住在那里，你要是现在去那里，会发现和十几年前一模一样，甚至更好，人类和恶魔和谐相处什么的。经商，教育，娱乐，你会觉得自己身处天堂。”

“或者地狱。”一个女人开口，“你在那里会发现恶魔和人类都没什么区别，干得都是吃人的勾当。你猜每年首相要拿多少条人命贿赂魔王？听说他们最近还要搞什么生育工厂，提高人类生育率，真把人当猪养吗？真是他妈的疯了。”

维吉尔沉默了下来，他眨着眼睛，又望向那边的光亮。有音乐从繁华的街区里传来，一路飘到他们的耳中，甚至都有些变音。

他沉默了许久。“所以，除了那个地方，绝大多数地方都变成了……”维吉尔示意了一下周围，“这样吗？”

“哦，小不点，你可千万不要因为在魔界呆久了就被魔王洗脑了！”女孩一惊一乍地说，“你听他说得好听，到头来谁不知道恶魔是什么鬼德行，他自己心里最清楚！要我说，再过上十几年，魔王连那种卫星城都不会允许存在了。大家都得变成猪，给高贵的恶魔大人当奴仆和食物！”

“必须杀了魔王。”他们互相激励着，安抚着，“我一定会死，但我的后代至少还能活。”

尼禄和但丁沉默听着这些，尼禄其实挺想趁机会朝维吉尔冷嘲热讽的。看看，我跟你说什么来着？瞧瞧你做了什么好事？被人打脸的感觉爽吗，魔头？尼禄从维吉尔来到人间之后，就一直很想朝他发泄怒气。攻击他，辱骂他，揪着耳朵冲他说教，他可有他妈太多话要对维吉尔吼了。但丁却总是在阻止他。

就算是如今，尼禄刚要开口说话，但丁也拦住了他，朝他暗暗摇了摇头。尼禄不快地闭上了嘴，看维吉尔低着头思索着什么，篝火盈盈地照着他的眸子，幽暗又光明。

“你跟他说没有用。”但丁向他低声解释，“如果能够说服他，我十几年前就已经成功了。”

“你让他自己去看。”

但丁一直秉持着这个信念，哪怕在半夜，所有人都裹着薄薄的睡袋，安于好眠的时候，维吉尔一个人离开了的时候也依旧如此。尼禄睡不踏实，维吉尔一动他就醒了。他警惕地听着维吉尔蹑手蹑脚的走开，差点就拿起剑勒令他留下来了。但没想到但丁拽住了他，依旧在朝尼禄摇头。

他们尾随着男孩一路往前，看维吉尔究竟想去哪里。比起尼禄之前脑袋里的诸般设想，维吉尔更像是在……闲逛。他抱着自己的阎魔刀，查看着街道的细节。他走进货架扔得到处都是的商店，搬开尸体上面的石头查看，观察居民楼里面的老鼠。尼禄不知道维吉尔会是什么表情，为了自己的功绩而沾沾自喜吗？还是甚至连他都为这个惨状感到诧异？

“嘿，小鬼！对对对，说的就是你。”

就在维吉尔查看过一个个街道时，突然间，一个蜘蛛型的恶魔倒挂在了维吉尔面前。维吉尔吓了一跳，他往后撤了一步，瞪着眸子望着他，“伙伴们，快来看看！这年头还有这样的好事，一个落单的人类小孩，竟然敢在夜里闲逛。”

四处发出了此起彼伏的笑声，那有男声有女声，眨眼间，维吉尔就已经被包围了。“他还拿着武器！”恶魔们又讥讽地嗤嗤笑了，维吉尔没什么表情地望着他们，“别杀他，玛法斯（Malphas）大人今天的小宠儿刚好在拳场被打死了，正在气头上呢，他可以替补那个空缺！”

恶魔们你一言我一语的讨论着，直到维吉尔的声音传来，那音线像是寒冬中的一片雪。“你们在拿人类做地下生意。”维吉尔严肃的开口，“你们难道不知道维…..殿下，是明令禁止这些事的吗？”

恶魔们看了看彼此，然后一起大笑了起来，维吉尔的表情在那笑声中越来越冷。“殿下只是说说而已！他是说给人类听的，跟我们有什么关系！”蛇形的女恶魔捂着脸咯咯笑着，“要我说，殿下还要表扬我们呢！”

“你又开始花痴了？这几天听说他重伤了，看把你急的，句句都不离他……”

“……我怎么可能担心，殿下那么强，不会有事的……”

“……嘿，你听说了吗，玛法斯大人勾搭上贝鲁菲戈鲁大人了。说不定哪天，我们也能得到面圣的机会……”

“你们得到面圣的机会了。”一直沉默的维吉尔突然开口，打断了恶魔们的闲聊，他们齐齐看了过来，“下次，记得斟酌好自己的进言，那关乎你们的性命。”

“不过，也没有下次了。”

刹那间，刚才还有说有笑的恶魔们全都粉碎了，变成了一块块的碎肉掉落在了地上。他们甚至连惊讶的声音都没有发出来，就瞪大着眼睛开始了灰化的过程。维吉尔做完了收刀动作，黑着脸观察了一阵子脚下的尸体，便开始往前进发，朝恶魔们所镇守的大门走去。

“嘿，维吉尔？”但丁这时突然开口了，就在尼禄震惊着阎魔刀的刀法时，但丁走了出去。维吉尔回身过来，“接下来你可能不太行了哦？打败这些小东西你没问题，但凭着你现在的魔力，打败更高级的恶魔恐怕有些异想天开？”

维吉尔对但丁的出现并没有表现出惊讶，他与但丁对视了一段时间，直到他指向身后的大门，开口道。“……把这个地下市场的恶魔全都给我杀光。”维吉尔别扭地命令道，“别让我再看到一只！”

“哦，这是你这辈子说过最顺耳的一句话，维吉尔。”但丁笑了起来，他朝维吉尔眨眼，“虽然之后我们还得谈谈你的语气问题，但现在就这样吧。尼禄，走了！”

这活他也愿意干，毕竟谁不是憋在城堡里好几年，满肚子怨气和愤怒无处发泄呢？尼禄露出专属于少年的狡黠笑容。他答应着但丁的话，拿出湛蓝玫瑰，跟着但丁跑去了地下。

在尼禄他们看不到的地方，维吉尔转身，再次望向了整条空荡荡的街道，与街道尽头远远的，仍红灯酒绿的卫星城。维吉尔一直望着它，就像望着一颗星星，一轮月亮。

维吉尔垂下眉，或许这是平生第一次，他幼嫩的脸上露出了无法言说的暗影，那表情就像是在哀悼。


	11. Chapter 11

“小心！”

那一切来得太快——尼禄甚至来不及去低声咒骂自己的疏忽，那只远古恶魔就已经越过了他，朝身后的人群猛冲而去。伴随着尖叫和呼喊，劲风将远处的高楼整个拦腰截断，砸到地上时发出冲击波似的余震。恶魔猎人们仓惶躲避，拿着武器企图瞄准根本看不清的黑影，看那恶魔跳过他们，朝着某个角落逼近而去。

一双可以将几十个人捏碎的巨型魔爪伸出，迅速冲向了目标。尼禄立刻抽出了枪进行干扰，但已经太迟了。

该死，尼禄在身后追赶着，对自己的失误极端懊悔。他甚至都不敢想象但丁之后会用什么样的话讽刺他。离不开他的宝宝，自己做不好任何事的小宝贝？“嘿，混球！”尼禄在身后大喊道，企图吸引恶魔的注意力，“东张西望什么呢？你的对手是我！”

烟尘消散了，维吉尔被堪堪握在那魔爪中，看起来像是个柔弱又易碎。男孩仰着头，劲风吹拂着他银白色的头发，没有任何表情。

因为时间紧张，尼禄和但丁在之后封印七宗罪恶魔的事情上采取了分开行动的策略，而人类恶魔猎人则作为他们的助手，帮忙阻拦沿路恶魔杂兵的攻击。在共同封印了几位恶魔后，但丁一个人踏上了封印‘暴怒’的道路，据但丁阐述，那是一个范围型攻击的魔兽，也是七宗罪中最强的，还是让他一个人解决比较妥当。

而尼禄了解更多原因：但丁其实并不喜欢团队合作。他宁愿一个人做所有事，也不会将信任放到另一个人身上，更别说是一群乌合之众。好吧，这样说很粗鲁，这些人类确实报有十足的热情，也是在危机间冲在最前线的英雄，但这场战争实在实力悬殊太大。不用说维吉尔，就是这些远古恶魔，一个攻击过去都能够杀了成百上千个人类。

而说到维吉尔，尼禄暗暗咬了咬牙，全身高度紧张。维吉尔已经按照但丁的安排藏得很深了，隐藏在人类军队的大后方，魔力微弱得可怕。而没想到即使如此，这恶魔也感受到了他，不顾一切的横冲直撞，只为来到他的身旁。

远古恶魔会怎么做？杀了他，嘲讽他，还是……？“王。”还没等尼禄想到更多，那远古恶魔便从庞然大物的纯恶魔状态开始回溯，变成了骑士一般的身形。单膝跪地，向年幼的维吉尔低下了头颅。

一个小孩子，面前跪着一个面容诡谲的恶魔，那场景真的有些匪夷所思。气氛突然间变化了，整个世界就像是静止了一般，突然鸦雀无声。恶魔军队全部都停止了攻击，往后恭敬的退去。人类们瞪大着眼睛看着这一切，他们各个满身是血，喘着粗气，谁都没有反应过来发生了什么。

一直都相当沉默的维吉尔低头，冰凉的眸子睥睨着眼前表示臣服的恶魔。他的手搭在剑柄上，但还未采取行动。

“我王，前几日听说您遭袭，很高兴看到您安好。”在压抑的沉默中，恶魔首先毕恭毕敬的开口。那声音像是一个老态龙钟的老人，沉稳温和，“臣刚刚便感受到了您。恕臣无能，未能第一时间恭迎，还望殿下恕罪。”

一切还保持着之前战斗时的原样：人类与恶魔的碎尸，鲜血，废墟，以及带着血腥气的风。恶魔的嚎叫也仍回响在尼禄耳畔，但这突发的状况却让一切都变得不同了。尼禄也终于懂了那恶魔为何刚刚这样暴躁，并且对尼禄的挑衅毫无兴趣。他一直都在找维吉尔，而他成功了。

七宗罪的远古恶魔能力也是有差距的，而尼禄不得不承认，这一只相当的棘手。

“请为臣指明前路，殿下。”听维吉尔没有回应，恶魔继续开口，“这一切，是否也是您计划中的一环？”

听到这话，维吉尔的表情缓和了许多。他略微放松了身体，半晌后，终于开口。“……懒惰。”维吉尔呼唤其名，恶魔应声，将头低得更低，

糟糕。尼禄有一种秘密被揭穿的恐惧感，他的心砰砰直跳，不自觉地环视四周的人类军队。人群哗然，他们窸窸窣窣着，不可置信地望着这一切。敌意从每一双眸子中满溢出来，形势开始无法控制了。

这是但丁极力想要避免的情况，虽然尼禄不知道原因，但丁却想要保全这个孩子般的维吉尔。他将他带在身边，从未解释过太多他的身世。尼禄四处观望着，看人类用鄙夷与仇恨的目光望着自己，望着维吉尔，让尼禄的心灵也开始缓缓动摇。

他知道这种感觉，他从小时候感受过太多次了。

而最让尼禄感到不安的是，他不知道自己该选择什么态度，也不知道但丁会选择什么态度，但丁不该把维吉尔留在这的。“我的仆从。”维吉尔语气罕见的温和，他将手放在恶魔的头顶，“我问你，你此时此刻看到了什么？”

恶魔沉思了半晌，抬起了头，与维吉尔对视。“王，这个世界上没有人能理解您的为难。也没有人能为您做出决定。”恶魔开口，维吉尔的目光暗了半分，“狭隘肤浅的人无法理解您，贪生怕死的恶魔也在毁坏您的计划。您自最初起，便站在风口浪尖。这些我都看在眼里。”

“但，我年幼的王啊，这并不是你的错。”

风吹拂着他们的头发与衣摆，维吉尔的表情陷入了沉思，他蓝色的眸子就像是海。

“这世界不会向您提供答案，也从不会有正确答案。”恶魔捧住维吉尔的手，“万千的人有万千的理念，历史也从未直线前进过，而您比我们都看得更远。就算在这最初，一切混沌不堪，但当您曾敲响那七口钟时，就已注定我们必将跟随您的脚步。”

“我看到了您，我的王。”恶魔最后回答，“指引我，带我走向你想要的未来。”

这个恶魔表达了效忠，尼禄明白了过来，而现在，恶魔在希望维吉尔下达命令。杀戮，虐待，或者行军，这一切的决定权都再次回到了维吉尔手中。尼禄捏紧了自己的剑，在所有的选项中，这是他最深恶痛绝的一种。

别再自欺欺人，但丁，我们都知道维吉尔是什么。他不会有所改变，一旦让他拿回他的荣光，他所做的事情就只是带来毁灭。尼禄在这一刻坚定了要剿灭维吉尔的想法，不管但丁是在他妈发什么疯，杀了维吉尔绝对是最稳妥的做法！

尼禄冲上前去，企图打断维吉尔的命令。恶魔立刻回防，将维吉尔护在了身后，朝尼禄发出低吼。形势颠倒，守护者成为攻击者，尼禄点燃自己的魔人，咆哮着张开双翅朝下猛冲，再次朝维吉尔攻击而去。

你必须死！

“懒惰。”维吉尔在那一刻做出了决定，他声音沉静，用手触碰着恶魔的皮肤，“我的仆从。”

“沉睡吧，为了我，直到我再次唤醒你。”

懒惰回身，与维吉尔对视半晌，强光便掩盖了一切。尼禄应激地往后撤去，光芒间，恶魔军队们灰飞烟灭，而那远古恶魔闭上了眸子，朝维吉尔做了最后的行礼，形态逐渐扭曲，分解，最终化为了一栋雕塑，固化在了原地。

一切又回归了静止，所有人都在瞪着他。而维吉尔看向前方，目光是一片天空，湛蓝清澈。

***

但丁回来在最糟糕的时间点，或者说，最恰当的时间点。

人群各个虎视眈眈，而尼禄其实并不知道该采取什么样的态度，他恨维吉尔吗？他恨，他恨他夺去了他的一切。他也不明白为什么但丁要保全他，而不是在这个小鬼第一次出现的时候就解决了他。这是维吉尔最弱小的时候，这也或许是他们唯一的机会。杀掉他，报仇雪恨，让他为这十几年的光阴付出代价，这听起来才更合乎逻辑。

但另外一边，尼禄也在考虑但丁是否有更远大的考虑，是否为他们想到了更多，而不是因为亲情血缘而犹豫不决。怎么可能呢？十几年的侮辱和凌虐，就算是亲生父母，也不该因此就被原谅。但丁一定恨死了维吉尔。

但丁回来的时候，他们仍在对峙。人群愤怒的目光像是一头头虎狼，直视着中心的维吉尔。而男孩将刀立在原地，冷漠地注视着每一个伺机而动的人类，他的目光中没有恐惧。

“这是怎么了？”但丁从房顶上翻过来，落在了他们之间，观望着他们。他的身上还残留着浓重的血和魔力的气息。

情况一触即发，尼禄保持了沉默，他与人群站在同一方向，面对着维吉尔。“……但丁。”一个老猎人突然开口，语气咄咄逼人，“这孩子是谁？”

但丁绷紧了身体，他瞪向尼禄，那表情在一瞬间甚至可以被理解为被背叛的怒火。尼禄并没有说话，他将绯红女皇立在一边，冷着脸观察但丁的态度。

“事情不是你所想的那样。”最终，但丁答。

“一起上吧。”男孩将阎魔刀横转过来，保持着拔刀的姿势。他的目光扫视着所有人，语气充满冷漠，“我对你们冗长的遗言不感兴趣。”

这话成功惹怒了队伍中的年轻人，有人拿着刀喊叫着上前，目光中就像是有火山爆发。而转眼间，身边又多了三四个人，拿着不同的武器朝维吉尔攻击而来。维吉尔蓝色的眸子四处观望着，锵得一声，阎魔刀出鞘。

但丁的速度却比他更快。也就是一霎那，刚刚叫嚣着人类都呜咽着倒在了地上，躺在地上打滚。他们被缴械了，但并没有流血，但丁只是制止了他们的行动。人群骚动了起来，人类不可置信地望着但丁，而后者张开了嘴，想要解释。

“你们听我——”

“但丁！”人类大吼，声音此起彼伏，打断了但丁，“你知道你在做什么吗！”

“魔王！魔王在这里！”越来越多的军队聚集而来，他们一传十，十传百，无线电和对讲机不停地发出滋滋的声音，“魔王现身了！他的身边没有军队，现在是剿灭他的最好机会！”

“杀了他！杀了他！”人类的怒火排山倒海，他们呼啸着，怒吼着，振臂高呼，一时间甚至听不到其他声音。尼禄站在那浪潮中，微微眯起了眼睛，望着对面孤零零的两个人，他依旧保持了沉默，因为他也确实需要但丁的解释。

“你们杀了他没有用处！”在那怒吼声中，但丁大喊，表情开始变得不善，“他并不是真正的魔王！真正的魔头依旧还在魔界！那才是我们的目标！”

“他可以命令远古恶魔，让恶魔军队听命于他！那他是什么？”人类的领导者隔空大喊，所有人都开始准备自己的武器，目光紧紧盯着眼前的孩子，目光中没有仁慈。

“你一直都知道这件事，对吗，但丁？你却把他带在身边，你一直都在欺骗我们！”

“他早被魔王腐化了，他是个骗子……”

“亏我还认为你会是人类的领军者！当年的那个但丁再也回不来了！等等，或许当时你根本不是输了，你就是在帮魔王杀戮我们中最优秀的士兵….”

“他根本不是人类！非我族类，其心必异！我他妈早就说过——”

骚乱声越来越大，曾经巨大的期待在这一刻被山崩似的失望淹没。人群的每一张嘴就像是想要吞噬他们一般，张张合合，吐露出万千刺痛人的话语。但丁沉默了下来，他放弃了开口，只是咬着牙望着这群疯狂的人类，迎面向前，将维吉尔挡在身后，从未退却过半步。

“假惺惺的示好我不需要。”在混乱中，维吉尔却拔出了刀，他将刀戳在了但丁的脊背上。那刀对他来说太长了，看起来极度的不协调，“回到你的队友之间，我不在乎多一个敌人。”

但丁顿住了，他沉默了半晌，才慢慢开口道。“……我到底要跟你说多少次，你才能明白。”

他猛地回身，朝维吉尔怒吼。

“——我他妈的不是因为人类才站在这里的！”

轰！红色的魔力圆环似的迸发而去，将前排的人类掀倒了一片。尼禄瞪大了眼睛，为刚刚但丁的话语所震惊。他刚刚说什么？人群不可置信的骚乱起来，有人痛苦，有人愤怒，有人失望，有人掩面哭泣，那是心灵支柱倒塌了的表现。而维吉尔只是愣住了，他眨了眨眼睛，他望着但丁愤怒的表情，脸上的表情甚至可以被称为茫然。

但丁背叛了人类，他早该知道的，从他没有杀掉维吉尔那一刻起，尼禄就该清楚的。“那这算什么？你现在改站恶魔的边了吗，老头子？”尼禄语气不快，他给自己的枪上了膛。

但丁依旧瞪着维吉尔。“不。”他开口，“我更厌恶恶魔，根本就是没有脑子的生物，杀灭绝了才好。”

“那你他妈的到底想干什么！”尼禄提高了声线，但丁是不是脑子有病！他用十几年的时光挣脱了维吉尔的束缚，又不去杀他；他想要把魔界的大门封印，又将人类的希望完全摔碎！他是不是完全疯了！

“你只能选择一边。人类，还是恶魔。我们，还是他们！”

轰！！！火箭炮突然发射，人类们装填好了炮弹，带着被背叛的恨意朝但丁和维吉尔所在的位置发射。火光和热度逼得人们倒退了几步，烟尘滚滚，尼禄却感觉到了彻骨的寒意。

烟尘散去了，但丁张开了保护的翅膀，他紧紧将维吉尔抱在怀里，而男孩的表情却像是迷失了一样，震惊地抬头望着但丁。魔人化的但丁露出了尖牙，朝尼禄发出嘶嘶的声响。

“我只站在我这一边。”但丁咬着牙回答，“其他的根本无所谓。”

但丁离去了，他张开了翅膀，眨眼间就飞到了几十米开外。人类们还在发出各式各样的怨言，而尼禄只是注视着那团红色离去的方向，凉意依旧裹挟着他，让他感觉自己突然活在了严冬。

***

“……据魔界之主维吉尔·斯巴达昨日外交部发言，两界战争似乎不可避免。多国首领召开紧急会议，就各国利益与态度等多方面问题进行磋商……”

“……‘我的计划是毁灭人类，除非我得到我想要的’。昨日维吉尔晨间发言中强调。维吉尔在通告中说明了自己的开价，魔界之主将叛变的双胞胎弟弟再一次列在了国字一号名单上……”

“……‘带着他的人头来见我，这是我们谈判的先决条件。’维吉尔在通告中这样表示，‘我厌倦了家族游戏，我也必须弥补之前我犯得错误。’……”

“.…..期限为五天，每超过一天，魔王就会屠杀一座城市……”

尼禄找到了但丁，这并不是件难事。

整片街道已经荒废了，萧瑟异常，但橱窗中的电视却依旧在正常运转，无数的屏幕莹亮着同样的讯息，显得冷漠又骇人。

魔王醒了，他开始了自己的报复。尼禄望着电视机上此刻的维吉尔。他看起来和曾经没有什么区别，只是更加…..蓝青色一些。隔着屏幕，维吉尔那阴狠又冷漠的眸子都让尼禄暗暗心惊，那目光绝不会属于一个神智正常的人。

很快，一切都会向地狱坠落而去。

但丁就半跪在角落里，尼禄能够感受到，这是属于恶魔之间的辨认。尼禄在橱窗前停顿了许久，然后转身，走向了那阴暗的角落。

男孩是首先出现的，他朝尼禄竖起了刀，表情戒备，但尼禄并没有敌意。他蹲下身，查看不停在呕吐的但丁，看一口口炽热的鲜血从但丁口中流出。但丁一定气血攻心了，他情绪的波动导致了诅咒恶化，让但丁苍白的脸上落下大滴的冷汗。

皴裂已经蔓延到了脖颈，那看起来是在慢慢咀嚼着但丁的血肉，顺着血管爬过但丁的四肢百骸。但丁掐着自己的喉咙，一只手扶着墙勉强支撑自己，他看起来太虚弱了。

何苦呢，尼禄有些不忍看到如此的但丁，哪怕他的内心还是冰凉的，但他与但丁仍相处了四五年的时光，他知道但丁是如何坚定的反对维吉尔的。“你成为众矢之的了。”尼禄过了一阵子开口，“魔王下发了通缉令，人类叛军也对你失望透顶，你现在两边不讨好。”

“你什么时候见过我讨好谁？”但丁说出这句话后，发出一系列颤抖的低笑，“那才真是活见鬼了。”

总之，他们又落单了，曾经在城堡中他们有多少人，现在他们就剩多少人。而尼禄至今还没有真正下决定，他应该反对但丁吗？还是帮助他？凉意和愤怒在尼禄胸口蒸腾，让他想给但丁几拳，但他又同时深刻的明白，他的这些冲动做不了任何事。如果尼禄在那座城堡里真的有学到什么的话，那大概就是这句话了。

但丁大声喘息，他呜咽着，缓缓撑起自己的身体。“再封印一个……就……”但丁迷糊地低语，不知道是在说给谁听。

尼禄忙去搀扶，维吉尔站在但丁身边，他看起来有些手足无措。但丁扶住了墙，闭了闭眼睛，慢慢平复了自己的这些痛苦，开始往前走去。

“……但丁。”尼禄凝望着但丁的背影，最后不得不开口。他必须要确认这件事，“你必须回答我这个问题，之后你打算怎么做？”

小巷尽头的光照耀在但丁身上，却在他的身后落下浓重的暗影。“.…..封印魔界，找到维吉尔，和他一起翘辫子归西，就这么简单。”但丁的语气中带着一丝抗拒，但他还是回答了。

“如果，我是说，如果。”尼禄加重自己的语气，“你杀死了维吉尔，但你并没有死，你之后打算做什么？”

“那不可能。”

“那么，如果，维吉尔改过自新，真心悔过了之前自己的所作所为，你又会怎么做？”尼禄目光灼灼，他瞪着但丁的背影，试探着，“你还会杀了他吗？”

这次但丁沉默了更长的时间，而那沉默本身就是答案了。不，他不会。尼禄明白了，他在挫败地原地转了个圈，在冰冷中逐渐理解了但丁的思路。但丁的想法和其他人都是不同的。

但丁在阻止维吉尔，不是因为维吉尔造成了什么后果，而是因为维吉尔本身。

但丁并不正义，但他也并不邪恶，他只是处于某种中间混沌的阶段，而且打定主意要这么下去。他不关心人界，也不关心魔界，他关心的东西和维吉尔完全不同，和尼禄，人类，恶魔也都不同。这些组成了但丁，但丁就是这样特殊的存在。他的这种特殊让他脱颖而出，却又让他注定孤单一人，他的梦想终究也都难以实现。

“等真到了那一刻再说吧。”但丁最终只是这样开口，“为了不存在的事情烧坏脑袋，这是世界上最蠢的行为。”

“我认为最蠢的行为就是你这疯狂找死的态度。”一直沉默地维吉尔突然开口，他瞥着但丁，不爽地答，“你所有预想的结局里不是死掉，就是死掉，听着真傻。”

但丁咳嗽着笑了，他没有回答，雪白的头发缕缕低垂下来，让他看起来虚弱不堪。

半晌后，维吉尔叹了口气。第一次，他不再紧紧抱着自己的刀，而是伸出了手，用小手握住了但丁沧桑的手指，将他往前拉。但丁吓得一个踉跄，他瞪大了眼睛，跌跌撞撞地往前走去。

“死掉很简单，但丁，完全放空大脑最简单了。”维吉尔边走边说，那奶音与他的话语并不协调，“不要只想着毁掉什么，在废墟上建立什么才是最难的。”

“如果你真的想要阻止我，就别总是躲得那么远。”

维吉尔将但丁拉出了小巷，阳光笼罩了他们，身后的黑暗离他们很远了。


	12. Chapter 12

但丁被披萨店赶了出来，拿着扫帚驱赶的那种。店里的大叔吼叫着叛徒一顿乱拍，把但丁拍得落荒而逃。看但丁那吃不到披萨而难过的小表情，尼禄叹了口气，他套上自己的兜帽，替但丁卖了不加橄榄的披萨。

暂时休整。他们席地而坐，在还算干净的废墟间短暂休息。下一个封印点很远，没有了人类的帮助，他们需要找条不那么明目张胆的道路。不过，现在还是暂时放下那些吧。尼禄找了碎了一半的地方坐了下来。但丁因为终于吃上了热腾腾的披萨而脸色好了许多，看起来心情明朗多了。

维吉尔坐在另一边，他坐得很高，是但丁把他放上去的，看样子原来是个什么平台的废墟。此刻的他手中拿了本书，书脊的厚度感觉都比他的腰粗。维吉尔捧着那本书，不停翻阅着，表情沉浸又严肃。

据维吉尔描述，这是他在他们多次休整的时候在破落的图书馆里发现的。那个图书馆他十几年前去过，可以找到自己想要的书。尼禄对此还觉得挺匪夷所思的，但看那书的厚度，维吉尔应该不是在撒谎。尼禄只能希望维吉尔不是又想搞什么节外生枝的事，鉴于他是魔王的一部分，尼禄从来没给过维吉尔哪怕一丝信任。

但丁倒接受的很快。他大口吃着披萨，发出餍足的声音，很难想象这样几十岁的老男人会因为一盒披萨露出这样幼稚的表情。尼禄无奈，顺了一角披萨放在嘴里，他望着眼前的废墟，强迫自己放空。

“你在看什么？”短暂的沉默之后，但丁突然开口，“不来块披萨吗？”

维吉尔抬头，淡淡瞧了他一眼。“不。”维吉尔晃着自己的腿。高度很高，他的腿离地有很高的一段距离，“我还有更重要的事要做。”

“比如说？”但丁语气轻快，他肉眼可见的活跃起来。尼禄察觉到但丁放松多了。

“比如说，该怎么收拾这个局面。”维吉尔叹了口气，他合上了书，将手歇在书上，向下俯视着但丁。这个孩子偶尔幼稚，偶尔成熟，尼禄都有点不知道该怎么定义他，“事情没有按照预料的发展，总会有原因。比起无休止的抱怨，我选择解决问题，不像某些人一样。”

但丁笑了。“我刚刚听到了什么？有人终于承认自己做错了？今天是圣诞节吗？”他讽刺道，歪过头，又将一块披萨塞进了嘴里。

“愚蠢。”维吉尔白了他一眼，那让但丁笑得更开心了，那让苍白的脸都看起来散发了生机。维吉尔不舒服地挪动了一下身体，嘟囔着，“事实上，也不是我的错。恶魔的劣根性比我想得还要严重，也从没有任何统治恶魔的书籍给我借鉴，我是第一个吃螃蟹的人。”

说这话时，他仰起头，一脸的不服输，那倔强的神情让尼禄一阵头疼。

但很快，他又低低笑了起来，尼禄真的是哭笑不得，这他妈的都是什么东西？他是怎么和这群人成为亲戚的？他现在可以下船吗？这艘贼船究竟要把他带到哪里去啊？明白自己别无选择的尼禄不停地搓弄着自己的脸，筋疲力尽地低笑着。

“欢迎来到斯巴达家族，孩子。”但丁当然明白他的心思，跟着尼禄笑了。维吉尔不解地望着他们，赌气地不停用力晃腿。

“人类在最开始也是这样，你能说领导蛮族进攻西罗马的领导人是错的吗，还是成吉思汗是错的？”维吉尔沉默了一会，还是觉得忍不住反驳，又摇了摇头，再次翻开了书咕哝，“算了，说了你们也听不懂。”

“你不觉得封印魔界是最好的选择吗？井水不犯河水。大家都不生活在一个世界里，分开根本互不影响。你仔细想想老爸当年为什么要这么做，我还以为我才是更反叛的那一个。”

“那是父亲没有办法，在他的时代，他只能够这么做。”维吉尔反驳，用手指点着书本，“但那不是长久之计，就像用堵塞的方式防止洪水发生。你当年自己都说，你成为了一名恶魔猎人，如果父亲的封印真的有用，人界为什么会有恶魔，还需要你做恶魔猎人？如果不加以管理，迟早有一天会雪崩。”

尼禄插嘴，他环着胸抬眉。“听起来还是很像你为了力量给自己找的借口。”

维吉尔烦躁地叹了口气。“力量是实现目标的先决条件，但不是目标本身。这个世界需要领导人，与其是蒙杜斯这种不入流的家伙当政，还不如是我。至少我知道自己在做什么。”

“你真的知道？”但丁哼了一声，“用你的比喻，洪水被父亲堵了几千年，可想而知水位会有多高，然后你一锤子就把墙敲烂了。你是觉得这样事情就会好起来？”

“我必须先获得力量，才能获得领导权。革命本来就是伴随着牺牲，如果你想不流一滴血，那只能说明你太幼稚。”

“你自己又没流血，你流的是无辜人的血，而你获得了全部利益，而那些人根本不是追随你的人。”尼禄不满地开口，“你这是道德绑架。”

维吉尔的脸阴了半分。“我牺牲的东西不比任何一个人少。”维吉尔不快地说，“在大博弈中，你们这种所谓的善良根本一文不值。如果行动的正当性代表着我不能损害任何人的利益，那我不要这种正当性也罢。”

“所以你还是不认为自己错了。”但丁总结，“除了对恶魔的判断上。”

“是的，我没有错。”维吉尔肯定。

气氛僵住了，双方谁也不让步，互相瞪视着彼此。维吉尔把书页翻得震天响，过了一会还是没忍住继续说道，目标依旧是但丁。“……你知道我为什么一直懒得理你吗，但丁？因为你从小就是这样，每次我做了什么，你就只知道重复我是错的，我是错的，然后攻击我。但你从来就没说清楚，你认为什么是对的，你的话就没有任何建设性。”

但丁仰起头，瞪视了一阵子维吉尔。“……我认为。”但丁拿起了一角披萨，“你现在就该把这角披萨吃下去，别说太多话咬到舌头。”

“.………”维吉尔无语，但丁朝着他露出了一个贱兮兮的笑容。他笑着跳到了维吉尔身边，将一角披萨硬塞在维吉尔手里。维吉尔一脸嫌恶拿着那油腻腻的披萨，最后还是认命般地咬上了一口。

但丁就坐在他的身边，他也同样晃着腿，哪怕刚刚经过了激烈的争论，他的表情依旧很放松。他也把一角披萨放在嘴里，目视前方慢慢咀嚼着，似乎很享受此时此刻的感觉。

“……很高兴我们把话说开了。”但丁最后说，他目视着前方。

“依旧没有任何建设性。”维吉尔恹恹地答，将最后一口披萨吞进了嘴里，“你们真的很废物。”

听到这句讽刺，但丁不怒反笑，他笑得很开心。夕阳下沉，阳光从楼房的罅隙中漏下来，给整个场景增添了几分悲壮和萧瑟。但它仍然非常美，尼禄顺着他们的目光望去，看不管人世间如何变化，仍每日东升西落的阳光。看那柔和的光芒揉进天空的每一个细胞，流进每一个人的脉搏。

他们沉默了很久，久到但丁开口时，那甚至吓到了尼禄。“是我错了。”但丁承认，他试探性的去抓维吉尔的手，“我原来还以为，必须是弗洛格那种地方的夕阳才有感觉，但那天看到了，也觉得就那么回事。”

“但其实，维吉尔，这的夕阳也很美啊。”

维吉尔抬头望了一阵子但丁，他们靠得很近，维吉尔一定能看清但丁眼瞳中的每一丝不同的色彩。要不然他不会低下头来沉默，然后轻哼，说出那句话。“……是啊。”他也看向那夕阳，看那橙红色懒洋洋地照在彼此的脸上，一片温和。

维吉尔闭上了眼睛。

“足够了。”

***

“维吉尔，我认真的思考了你的话。”

那时他们正在空中赶路，因为地面关卡变得越来越难通过，更多的反叛军接到了但丁“叛变”的消息，政府军也为了达到魔王的几日期限，而派军队来抓捕但丁。总之，他们现在被两方夹击，捉襟见肘。

尼禄一直抱怨自己的翅膀根本不是用来飞翔的，但只能老老实实的跟在但丁的身后，扇动着自己半透明的蓝翅。维吉尔则被紧紧圈在但丁怀里，看但丁那红色的羽翅有节奏的上下起伏。三个人在空中划过，像是几颗绚烂的流星。

但丁的这句坦白来得无头无尾，就好像那些话一直在他脑子里旋转。维吉尔抬头，有些疑惑地看向但丁，只听他继续开口。“我从小就不是爱动脑子的类型，比起思考太多东西，我还是喜欢简单的事情。”

“我爱吃披萨，但我从来不想知道披萨是怎么做成的，也不想成为做披萨的人。我只喜欢躲在暖洋洋的地方享受生活，有好吃的，有好玩的，有人陪我玩，我就满足了。”

“听起来确实挺废的！我还挺为此骄傲的。”但丁爽朗的笑了起来，维吉尔翻了个白眼，“……但你完全不是这样，对吧，维吉尔？你要的东西比这多很多，在我踹你的脸非要你陪我玩时，你脑袋里思考的东西我就已经搞不太懂了。”

“但我搞不懂，你又不解释，这就是你的错了。”但丁依旧笑着，将维吉尔紧紧抱在怀里，“你说我的提议没有建设性，但你想做什么，也从来没解释给我，就擅自去做了？总之，我们半斤八两啦。”

维吉尔撇了撇嘴，“你想说什么？”

但丁的笑容只持续了一刻。“我——”那句话被打断了。但丁的表情突然间急变，他猛地停了下来，让身后的尼禄差点撞到他。

但丁瞪大了眼睛，他震惊地望着前方，尼禄知道他在看什么。黑色笼罩在前方，让前方的城市如同乌云压境，在晴朗的天气中硬生生撕出一片黑暗。尼禄倒吸一口凉气，他见过那么多恶魔，只知道有一个人有这样的魔力。

或者说，用怪物来形容他才差不多。“下降，尼禄！”但丁大喊，也就在他们向下俯冲而去的下一秒，两道如同长鞭一样的触手就刺穿了他们原先所在的地方，每一根带刺的触手上面都沾满了鲜血，像是毒蛇般发出恶毒的嘶响。

尖叫和哀嚎声不绝于耳，警笛声和建筑物倒塌的声音此起彼伏，尼禄才看清这座卫星城此时此刻的惨状——繁荣在一瞬间被撕碎，大批的恶魔军队在街头巷尾向前推进，拽出每一个未来得及逃脱的人类，并张开了自己的血盆大口。

“尼禄！”在尼禄还在愣神的时候，但丁再次警告。但这一次，尼禄没有躲过这一击，无数的触手像是尖刺一样朝四面八方刺去，速度快得肉眼完全不可见。尼禄被捅了个对穿，又被狠狠甩下，在地上砸了一个凹陷，让尼禄短暂的失去了意识。

尼禄并不是唯一一个受到这种待遇的人，很明显，这是一个范围攻击，伴随着地震一般的声响到处传来，鲜血在各个地方炸开了花。但丁将尼禄往建筑物里拽，尼禄哽了一声，清醒了过来。

他晕头转向了一会，捂着腹部怒吼。“这才刚刚过去了两天！他明明说是五——”

喀啦啦！触手又再次无差别的攻击而来，但丁和尼禄只能俯下身来，任凭玻璃碎片扎满了他们全身。但丁紧紧将男孩抱在怀里，他踹着粗气朝外观察情况，人间地狱也不过也就是如此。

“……你不能指望相信他说的话。”但丁最后总结，示意怀中的维吉尔，“他的人性在这，而那家伙是个完全的邪恶体，他做出什么都是有可能的。”

维吉尔机警地瞪着自己大大的眼睛，他趴着窗沿，同样一脸惊讶地望着此刻的景象。一个倒挂的恶魔突然出现，朝维吉尔咬去，被但丁应激地用手捅穿了。自此之后，但丁将维吉尔整个拥在怀里，用翅膀紧紧护着，生怕他伤到一分一毫。

“这他妈是魔王第几次搞出这样的事了？”尼禄捂着伤口咬牙说道，“他又要灭城？”

维吉尔的头转过去的非常快。“我没有做过这种事。”他辩驳，“这是完全不理智——”

尖刺又来了，这次它们穿过了墙体，像钢刺一样扎穿了整个建筑。但丁和尼禄同时发出吃痛的声音，维吉尔的脸前是一根穿透但丁的触手。过了几秒，它旋转着退出，收了回去。

“……你看到的东西跟我们是不一样的。”但丁忍着痛说，维吉尔还想要反驳些什么，但他最后还是选择了噤声。他的表情凝重，不快，但仍是坚定的。可以看出来，他不认同尼禄和但丁的话，只是此刻不是吵架的时间。

那个表情持续到了一声清晰的哭喊声传来。“妈妈！妈妈？”街道上孩子的哭声撕裂了一团混乱的噪音。那是一个小女孩，她还穿着睡衣，在街上无目的游荡着，在这混乱的场景中像是一点即将被吞噬的纯白色，“妈妈，呜呜呜！妈妈你在哪？妈妈——”

维吉尔是第一个转过头去的，他瞪大了眼睛，表情此刻才像是真的被震动。他看那小女孩漫无目的的旋转，撕心裂肺的哭着。血在她的周围频频绽放，野兽成群的涌动，而小女孩只是抓着自己的玩偶，就好像那是唯一能救她活下去的东西。

小女孩的身上有伤，她的胳膊被撕咬下去了一大块，正在流着血，而女孩只能够哭，她只能做到哭。“妈妈，妈妈——”小女孩绝望地呼唤着，而她的周围只剩下黑暗。

维吉尔一直盯着她看，尼禄却比他更早行动。尼禄用尽最快速度奔跑着，在下一次攻击袭来之前将小女孩整个抱在怀里，滚了几圈，躲过了致命的一击。小女孩惊恐发作了，她不停挣扎，呼吸不畅，失血过多让她全身发抖。尼禄只能够紧紧抱着她，希望她能够感受到一丝安宁。

攻击依旧在持续，但丁搂住维吉尔，他的语气也因为那啜泣声带上一阵伤感。“你问我想对你说什么，维吉尔。”但丁身上全是血，那是被碎屑波及到的小伤口，让他看起来像是一个被打碎的筛子，“……我想对你说的就是这个。”

“你说的或许没有错，你做的或许也没有错，你站在更高的角度俯视我们所有人。你说自己需要力量才能够爬上巅峰，你也相信自己会找到一条前路。因为你只相信你自己。”

“——但是力量也可以完全改变一个人。”

嘭！爆炸，碎屑和尸体划过维吉尔的虹膜，红色和黄色将人间燃烧，刺耳的汽车鸣笛声顺着每个人的耳蜗趴下去，刺痛着他们尖啸的灵魂。

“当你拥有力量时，你感受不到这一切。你只会跟他们说，你们为什么不站起来反抗呢？”但丁在喘着粗气，小女孩开始痉挛，尼禄撕下自己的衣服去帮她包扎，“当你拥有力量时，所有人都变得一文不值，在你的眼中一切都变成了数字和筹码，哪怕你自以为多么爱他们；当你拥有力量时，你就认为自己是对的，你会忽视其他人的想法，你也不会听进去我的话。”

“你最该警惕的是你自己，维吉尔，不是我们任何一个人。”

“但丁，我们必须找家医院。”尼禄的声音不合时宜的插了进来，维吉尔愣愣的看向那个小女孩，那在记录中只会是一个数字的女孩，“她撑不了多久了。”

如果选择不和魔王缠斗，他们脱身要容易得多。一行人最终在几十公里外找到了一家野战医院，将小女孩塞到了护士手里。小女孩一直拉着尼禄的衣角，而尼禄则再三嘱咐很多事项，肾上腺素和血液一起折腾，每个人都无法快速地冷静下来，导致场面一团混乱。

在那嘈杂中，维吉尔回过身去。他望着远远地那片乌云，那片火焰，寒风将他整个洞穿。

“你去哪？”他们不得不离开了，有更重要的事等着他们去做。小女孩意识到他们要走时，她开始尖叫起来，“不要走！不要离开我！”

尼禄和但丁扇着翅膀腾空，小女孩不顾身后的护士，一直追着他们的方向跑着。她把全身都力气都用来哭泣了。“带我走！不要留我一个人！”小女孩把嗓子都喊哑了，她最终摔倒在了那片土地上，“不要丢下我！！”

但他们不得不走了，但丁看了那个孩子的方向一眼，便化作一条红色的影子，一瞬间变划过了整片天空。女孩的身影在那之后只剩下一个远远的黑点。

罕见地，是维吉尔朝那个女孩无望地伸出了手。他想拯救她，就像想要拯救一个曾经。


	13. Chapter 13

维吉尔将手轻轻盖在了但丁的伤口上，那伤口在左胸上，穿心而过。已经过去了几个小时，这个伤口仍只是鼓动着，并没有愈合。维吉尔像害怕碰碎了一样缓缓将手放了上去，感受着受伤心脏的一起一伏。

但丁情况并不好，他太逞能了，还把自己当成十几年前那个完好无损的年轻人。但实际上，他已经不再是了。胸前的人偶诅咒在蚕食他的生命，而时间与曾经也在他的灵魂上落满划痕，让此刻的但丁看起来像是个行走太久的旅人，疲惫又苍老。

但丁已经很虚弱了，青色与裂痕顺着脖颈怕了上来，让他的皮肤一片青蓝。当维吉尔触碰他的时候，但丁半睁着眼睛，睫毛轻轻颤抖，你说不清楚他是否在做梦，还是保持着清醒。尼禄无措地站在一旁，不知道该怎么样才能让这个情况转好。

“我能做些什么？”尼禄焦急地说，他盯着半睡半醒的但丁，期望对方能给他一个答案，“我能为你做些什么。说出来，但丁，我去做。”

“他需要血。”维吉尔替但丁答。他皱着眉头，深深望着自己手上粘稠的鲜血，“我先来，如果他还是没清醒过来，你再把血给他。”

尼禄抿住嘴唇，虽然他恨不得赶快惩罚维吉尔，但看此刻他那个小身板……“…..要不然我先来？”尼禄是真的怕但丁把他吸干了。

“愚蠢。如果恶魔可以互相喂饱对方，那他们就不用去袭击人类了。”维吉尔冷淡地说，解开了自己黑色衬衫的纽扣，露出了肩颈。他靠近但丁的嘴唇，轻语着，“但丁，喝我的血，要不然你撑不过今晚。”

诱导但丁花费了一段时间，因为他看起来对血液不感兴趣，或者抗拒去吸维吉尔的血。维吉尔只能先将手掌划破，用血腥味去吸引但丁体内的恶魔，让他一步步走出来。维吉尔将血抹在脖颈上，就像是在教一个小孩子如何吃食。

但丁张嘴时满嘴的獠牙吓到了尼禄，但咬下去时，维吉尔的表情只是微微变了变。他仰起头，面无表情地望着破旧的天花板，另外一只手则扶着但丁的头。这个场景莫名的有些惊悚，又莫名的有点温馨。尼禄的心砰砰直跳，他望着此时此刻发生的一切，忘记了去呼吸。

那过去了感觉有一世纪之久，正在尼禄觉得维吉尔铁定要被吸干了的时候，维吉尔把但丁的头强硬的提了起来。但丁也没有反抗，他捂住嘴咳嗽起来，重新靠向了身后的墙，沉重地呼吸着。血从他的嘴角滑下来，看着脆弱又带着别样的艺术感。

维吉尔再次确认但丁的伤口，已经愈合了。而但丁则咳嗽着撕开了自己的衬衫，包扎维吉尔的伤口。两个人相对无言，但却极有默契，这让尼禄有一种自己是个局外人的感受。

“我还是觉得尼禄的血会更好吃一些。”但丁说这话时轻声笑了，又带着一系列的咳嗽。维吉尔没什么力度的瞥他一眼，从他的身上起身，站起来的时候晃了一下，但丁忙把他扶住。

维吉尔低头看但丁。“你这个样子，别说打败我，你连我的边都碰不到。”

“喂，别小瞧男人的爆发力哦。”但丁半心半意地开玩笑，“说不定就能拼一个鱼死网破，一起归西呢。我意志很强的。”

维吉尔发出一个鼻音，很显然极其鄙夷。当他走了开去，尼禄才凑上来，感受但丁的身体变化。体温还是相当低，尼禄担忧地触碰着但丁的额头。虽然这老家伙平时唠唠叨叨的没个完，但这不意味着尼禄愿意看他受苦。

“我把魔力分给他？我觉得这是个好办法。”尼禄提议道，“虽然我很想亲手干翻魔王，但我觉得还是但丁更想亲自了结这一切。”

“孩子，没有冒犯的意思，但你那点魔力塞牙缝都不够。”但丁笑着摇头。

“我同意。”维吉尔走动着，当他走过书架时，他用手指肚轻轻抚摸着书架上每一本书，带下了一排的灰尘，“不如明天封印‘贪婪’时吸取它的魔力，毕竟也算远古恶魔。”

尼禄撇嘴，嘴里嘟囔着‘我也打败了几个远古恶魔啊’，但顾忌但丁此刻的虚弱状态，他打算不和他们继续争论下去。尼禄挫败地坐下来，靠在了但丁对面的书架上，他明白这是大战前最后的休息时间，这让他裹紧了自己的衣服，叹着气闭上了眼睛。

他们如今正在一间废弃太久的图书馆内，本应是人类智慧结晶的书本散落了一地，落满了灰尘，有的地方甚至沾满了风干的殷红鲜血。这地方看起来许久都没人来过了，橘黄色的灯竟然还能通电简直就是奇迹。维吉尔按开了灯，昏暗地橙黄色打在所有人的侧脸上，给整个场景都带了几分肃杀和静谧。

明天，就是明天了。根据新闻，魔王已经带领大军回到了魔界，出征获得了压倒性胜利，接下来将会做几天的休整。而在明天，他们也会封印最后一个远古恶魔，封印人界与魔界的道路，并在封印的一刹那跳入魔界。而那之后是生是死，一切都只能听天由命了。

决战即将到来的感受给每个人心中都蒙上了一层暗影，尼禄发现自己睡不着。哪怕他的身体很累了，但焦虑和紧张却让他肌肉紧绷。他不可避免地想到之后的战斗，想到该如何去打倒此时此刻的魔王，如果连魔王范围性攻击的触手他都躲不开的话，如果真正去对战的话，他又能够做些什么。

鬼都能看出来他们都状态不佳。就算是巅峰状态的但丁都打不过曾经的维吉尔，虽然说但丁已经带上了必死的决心，但若只有但丁死了，那一切就都白费了，他们也失去了最后的希望。何况，他们还带着一个定时炸弹……尼禄挫败的捋过自己的头发，暗暗瞧了男孩一眼。维吉尔似乎沉浸在了那些书籍中，用沉思的表情一一略过那些标题，用手指碰触着他们。

你的选择会是什么？

就像是听到了尼禄的心音一般，维吉尔用手指勾出了一本书，在这沉静中开了口。“………我很多年前看过这一本。”他说道，拍了拍封面，然后翻开了书，让书页随着动作快速翻动着。

维吉尔在来的路上一直都很沉默，尼禄希望那是件好事，意味着他也对自己的所作所为感到震撼和愤慨。维吉尔是否可以理解他们，同意他们，这或许已经成了战争的关键致胜点。“当我看到德国划归了犹太人隔离区，集中营，以及军国统治，就像他们曾被同盟国对待过的那样。我那时想，人类还真是愚蠢又狂妄自大的种族，和恶魔也没什么两样。”维吉尔幽幽开口道。

男孩的目光并没有落在书本上，他沉浸在了回忆中。“然后我又想，如果是我，我绝不会犯这样的错误。”维吉尔这个时候摇头轻笑一声，那声气音中包含太多东西了，“…...太阳底下还真的没有新鲜事了。”

“………”但丁罕见地沉默，他看着维吉尔把书扔回了书架内，走向了他，目光中带着某种坚定。

维吉尔低头望着但丁。“.……杀了我吧，但丁，我允许你这么做。”维吉尔最终开口，尼禄睁大了双眼，对维吉尔这句坦白感到心惊。

“我可以留下你吗？我感觉可以留下你。”但丁倒是点了点头，他似乎接下了一个沉重的指令一般，只是答道，“如果这真的是你想做的，你可以重头再来。”

维吉尔又笑了一声，他摇了摇头。“没有你，我去朝谁炫耀？”维吉尔近乎狡黠地笑了，“为了证明你是个蠢货，我从小到大可是煞费心机。”

但丁这时候大笑了起来，尼禄也笑了。他可以感受到两兄弟之间有什么东西温和的改变了。它在这几天每一刻之间都在慢慢变化，但在这刻，像是青鸟终于啄开了第一块寒冬的沉冰。只是给他们的时间太短了，实在是太短了，这一切只是开始，又不得不结束了。

但丁张开双臂邀请他，维吉尔只是退后了一步。“你先睡吧，我还得搜些明天要用的资料——”

“睡觉吧你，小不点。”但丁没听维吉尔说完，就一把将维吉尔抢过来，按在怀里。维吉尔挣扎了一会，最后也放弃挣扎了，他靠在但丁的胸膛上，闭上了眼睛。迎着橙黄色的灯光，但丁将外套脱下，盖在了维吉尔的身上，将他抱紧。

或许。尼禄闭上了双眼，想着。或许，但丁明白这将是最后一个夜晚。无论这一切成功还是结束，快乐还是悲伤，这一刻都终将逝去，所以就也弥足珍贵。

或许这一切终究都是蜉蝣，朝生暮死。但至少此时此刻，他们在彼此身边。

***

“但丁，我可以感觉到你。”那声音在整个魔界回荡着。魔界的每个角落此刻都被魔王的魔力渲染，发着淡淡的蓝青色。他们才刚刚跳下魔界没多久，就听魔界之主用震耳欲聋的声音说道，“没想到你会自己送上门来，还带着两个废物。正好，来让我们解决这一切。”

“你没觉得这他妈是世界上最荒唐的事情吗？”天空正在以惊人的速度塑形。那感觉就像是在人界和魔界之间铺了一层透明的玻璃，封印成功了。尼禄晃着自己的鬼手抱怨，他在刚才的战斗中伤到了手，尼禄此刻正等着它恢复，“有些人已经知道自己错了，但我们还是要战个你死我活！这都什么乱七八糟的？”

维吉尔瞪他，而但丁则笑了。“这小鬼只是维吉尔的人性，鬼知道他和魔性融合之后会变成什么样子？”但丁说着去摸维吉尔的头，维吉尔烦躁地甩开了他，但丁反倒把他按在了怀里，“反正我认识的维吉尔从来不哭，这小子？见到我第一刻就直接哭成花猫了。”

男孩抽出了阎魔刀，但丁装模作样的尖叫着往前跑，让维吉尔在身后追他。他可真是有点魔力就一定要浪……尼禄在身后扶额，突然有点可怜那个被但丁吸取魔力的远古恶魔。要是它知道自己的魔力都被用来打情骂俏了，估计能气得从封印中醒过来。

等等，他是不是刚刚轻松的说出打情骂俏四个字了？真他妈该死！他被但丁那个臭老头子同化了！原来在城堡中可没发现他有这么不正经！尼禄气得跳脚，为自己的良知静静默哀三秒钟。

但……尼禄其实也明白，这只是大战前的放松罢了。现在在这里的三个人，今天结束之后，又还能剩下几个呢……尼禄强迫自己不再去想，也甩开了想象姬莉叶听说他战死时哭泣的表情。姬莉叶，不要挂念我，去享受没有我的生活。尼禄的表情沉静了下来，他给绯红皇后点火，跟上了其他两个人的步伐。

一反常态的，他们并没有直接走向了魔王的所在地，但丁似乎有着其他的方向。跟随着但丁的步伐，一行人来到了原来城堡的废墟。啊，这是……尼禄很轻易认出了这个耗费他三四年人生的囚笼，此时此刻依旧是碎石遍地，魔王全然没有修复他们的意思。看着地上那些魔法阵的碎片，尼禄又有点感慨曾经了。不过，但丁来这里做什么？

“战前不这么做安心不下来啊。”但丁这样感慨，弯下腰来，随意地在废墟中翻找着。维吉尔和尼禄站在他的身后，都是一脸茫然。尼禄很快加入到了但丁的行列中，虽然他并不知道自己具体在找什么。

“啊啊！在这里在这里！”不知道过了多久之后，但丁突然高声喊道。尼禄好奇地看了过去，就看但丁从废墟里把那东西扯了出来，“我就知道你是最棒的，宝贝儿！”

那是——但丁的死亡自动点唱机。

维吉尔的脸色立刻阴了下去，连尼禄都无语了。虽然说他不是那么烦那个点唱机里的音乐吧，但是，喂喂喂，这么严肃的情况下你还要听上一手死核摇滚助兴吗？尼禄叹了口气，看但丁将几乎碎得不成样子的点唱机摆正，拍打着上面的灰尘。

然后……但丁将手伸了进去，他往点唱机的内部摸。当他摸到的时候，但丁的目光真正带上了光，哪怕那笑容间又带着一丝哀伤。他把那东西拿了出来，将点唱机无所谓地推倒在了一旁，喀喇一声。

维吉尔顿了一下，他上前几步。但丁双手捧着它，两兄弟沉默了下来。“.…..这就是你这些年怎么样都不放弃的原因。”维吉尔开口，语气安静。

“我不能。”但丁回头朝维吉尔微笑，“你知道，我其实有很多次都想放弃了，留在你身边其实对我来说……”但丁没再说下去了，他依旧望着那个东西，轻声说道，“但我不能，维吉尔，我不能。”

那是一张照片，这么多年来，它被完好的保留在点唱机的内部。它披着最喧闹的外壳，但内里却装载着温柔，是但丁曾最美好的曾经。尼禄猜他知道那是什么，但丁跟他讲过很多次那个女人的故事了。

伊娃，那是一切的最初。

但丁带着感情抚摸着相框，然后将额头抵在了相框上。尼禄无法想象，在曾经那个狭小的活动室里，在绝望时，迷茫时，悲伤时，但丁有多少次做出这个动作。“……妈妈，保佑我。”但丁闭上眼睛，轻声开口。

“——这一次，让我带维吉尔回家。”

但丁这次将照片摆在了废墟之前，似乎已经明确他不会再回来。维吉尔一直保持着沉默，他用一种不可简单分辨的表情望着那张照片。照片中金发的女人笑得温和，就像是阳光，终究会升起在双生子疲惫的心灵中，用爱将他们洗礼。

维吉尔是首先离开的，就像是不想要面对一般的逃开了。男孩开口了，想要尽快转移话题般的说。“……我昨天仔细想了一下战术，以我们现在的情况，直接杀死我的魔性几乎是不可能的。但我们依旧有迂回的办法，可以先封印他。”

“封印？”这倒是从来没想过的，尼禄跟随着但丁的步伐，快走几步追上维吉尔，他接话道，“封印不住吧？”

“是的，封印不住。”维吉尔回头，朝两个人解释，“但感谢尼禄，是他菜得可怕的技术给了我灵感。他有几次差点被远古恶魔反杀了，但因为念起了封印咒语，所以远古恶魔被咒语的施法阶段控制了，成功封印。我们可以效仿这个方法。”

尼禄给维吉尔了一个白眼，从来说好事的时候就没有他，天天就拿他当反面典型。但情况紧急，尼禄决定不和一个孩子多计较。“……你的意思是，先封印他，在他冲破封印之前，再杀了他？”

“你的脑子至少比你叔叔转得快些。”维吉尔点头，尼禄又差点一个白眼翻到天上去。

但丁却没有被维吉尔的这些挑衅的言语所打扰。他超乎寻常的安静，一直沉思着望着男孩。“……那你会做些什么，维吉尔？”但丁开口问，语气中带着一丝警惕，“很难相信你只会站在旁边看着。”

“我当然有事情要做。”维吉尔哼了一声，他停下了自己的脚步，“但丁，你拒绝了‘叛逆’真的是最蠢的事情，要不然也不会这么困难。”

维吉尔这样说着，摘下了自己一直藏在衬衫中的项链，朝着但丁胸前的项链靠去。两半的项链在维吉尔的手中转着圈，最后回归成一颗完整的红宝石。在但丁疑惑的目光中，维吉尔将手放在项链上，轻声念了几句什么，项链亮起了微红的光芒。

“你做了什么？”但丁皱起眉来，警惕地问，用手摆弄着胸前的项链。

“一个保护咒，用我的一部分灵魂。”维吉尔这次倒回答的很快，当但丁瞪着他时，维吉尔朝他挑衅的笑着，“我想，母亲也不会那么想让你赶快去见她，她更想你活得好好的。”

但丁愣住了，目光在那一刹那变化了几种情绪色彩。他似乎有许多话想要说，但刚开口却便闭上了嘴。尼禄猛地抬起头来，和但丁一起看向了远处。魔王来了，伴随着呼啸的阴风和乌云一般的压抑之感。尼禄抽出了自己的绯红女皇点火，全身的肌肉都紧紧绷着。

成败在此一役。

恶魔的嚎叫扑面而来，但丁挡在了维吉尔身前，替他挡去那些冲击。但丁半蹲下来，捏了捏男孩的双臂。这就是最终了，不管是怎么样的结局，他们都必须去承受。“.…..我可以亲亲你吗？”但丁突然说，他们所剩的时间已经不多了，“我感觉这个是亲亲的好时机。”

“那会很奇怪。”维吉尔侧头想了想，说道。

“是的，确实很奇怪。”但丁笑了，所以相反的，他将男孩紧紧抱在了怀里，就像是将他揉碎一样的拥抱着。但丁花尽了他最后一秒时间，然后猛吸了一口气，在维吉尔耳边轻语道，“别靠近这边，离得远远的。”

但维吉尔却抱住了他，小男孩抱住了但丁的后背，这么多年，他们做过太多越界的事情了，但却从没有过像样的一个拥抱。但丁抿紧了嘴唇，看样子在克制自己的情感起伏。他将自己更深的埋在男孩的颈弯，就像他才是迷失的那一个。

“活下去，但丁。”维吉尔最后说道，他的语气也在轻轻发颤，这是他对他说得最后一句话，“活下去才有希望。”

维吉尔低头，吻了但丁的额头，就像是一句誓言。


	14. Chapter 14

但丁还记得，在小的时候，维吉尔很喜欢一只小鸟。

但丁分不清鸟的类别，只知道那是一只从窗口闯进来的鸟，叽叽喳喳，充满活力。它正巧落在维吉尔翻开的书页上，蹦来蹦去，雀跃地发出鸟鸣。它转头好奇地看维吉尔，杏仁一般的大眼睛不停地眨。

维吉尔，小鸟，没有人会把他们想在一起，但他的哥哥却非常喜欢那只小鸟。他非常喜欢它，恨不得在上面写上自己的名字，就像他在自己所有的书籍上做的那样。他总是那么紧紧将它捏在手里，藏起来，不让毛手毛脚的但丁和猫咪碰伤它。有的时候但丁只是好奇想摸一摸，都会被维吉尔追着殴打。

他总是那么紧紧地攥着它，直到有一天，那只小鸟死在了他的手里。

但丁本该在这个时候没心没肺的大笑和嘲讽维吉尔的。我早就跟你说过了，维吉尔！你看看，它被你捏死了！现在它死掉了，你总该放手了吧！但丁就是这样的性格，他喜欢调侃。因为对于但丁来说，那根本不算什么，因为只不过是一只小鸟罢了。但丁不讨厌他们，但也没那么喜欢。

但丁满腔的讥讽蓄势待发，但最后，他什么也没说出口。因为当他笑嘻嘻的去找维吉尔，开口准备攻击的时候，他看到了维吉尔的目光。

如果但丁是文学家或者诗人，他或许能写出无数漂亮的语句去描述那个目光；如果但丁是画家或者艺术家，他或许也能够画出无数张画去暗喻维吉尔的情绪。但他什么都不是，他只是但丁，大大咧咧又极其好动的但丁。他没有办法去向任何人说明白它，没有办法让任何人感同身受。但丁只知道，在那一刻，在那种目光下，他必须选择缄默不言。

你在后悔吗，维吉尔，因为最终是你害死了它？此后的岁月里，每当但丁回想起那个目光时，但丁都有想要询问维吉尔冲动。或者，你在茫然吗，维吉尔？因为你到最后也不明白为什么你那么爱它，它却死在了你的手里？

但丁从没有问出口过，但他总会想起那个目光，他在今后的岁月中频繁的想起它，然后，他就不再恨维吉尔了。

他也在同时知道了，他不能死。他不能够简简单单的死去，把维吉尔一个人留给这个伤透他的心的世界。如果但丁一定要死，那他也要在最后一刻啄穿维吉尔的喉咙，撕裂他的内脏，吞噬他的心。他必须确保维吉尔也离开了，他才会没有遗憾的闭上眼睛。

如果这些话让维吉尔听到，他一定会冷哼一声，轻蔑地开口。你只把自己比作一只小鸟吗，但丁？愚蠢至极。但，是的，但丁真的这么想，他甚至在这十几年这样真切的感受着。他就是维吉尔童年的那只小鸟。

这不是说他在贬低自己，而是说，他是唯一让维吉尔与这个世界相链接的桥梁。维吉尔紧紧攥着他，为此可能会说出无数句属于他的理由和想法，但从但丁看来，维吉尔就是在证明他还作为维吉尔本身而活着。不是魔王，不是魔界之主，也不是那个在魔界游荡的孤儿。他只是维吉尔，那个眼神清澈的孩子，他用但丁证明他仍是他自己。

而每当这一刻，但丁就不再恨他了。维吉尔必须受到审判，是的，但作为但丁个人，在所有人都宣泄着对魔王的恨意和愤怒时，但丁有的只有愤怒，悲伤，失望，绝望，但那其中并不包含恨意。

你为何要恨一个迷失了的孩童，就因为他紧紧地抓着你，害怕失去你，除了这样他不知道还能怎么做？你听不到他在哭吗，你真的听不到吗，你真的听不到他武装着自己，疏远着自己，却时时刻刻压抑在内心深处的哭声吗？

可但丁救不了他了，他错失了挽救维吉尔的最后机会。但丁唯一能做的就是终结他的泪水，并拉起他的手往前走，就像小时候在森林里迷路了那样。但丁可以带他回家，每次都是如此。

他为什么会在此时此刻想起这些？但丁迷迷糊糊地想着，思维涣散。

砰！！一声巨响，那是尼禄整个人被砸进墙里的声音，他一定被甩出去了。但丁后知后觉的感知到了情况，颤巍巍地移动着自己的手。他正趴在地上，他为什么会趴在地上？他在干什么？眼前的敌人是谁？但丁半睡半醒着，看到自己碎裂成一块块的皮肤，那感觉就不像是自己的。

但丁被触手揪着衣领提了起来，他的身体在一片片的碎裂着，化作粉尘四处飞散。“还以为你还有什么新花样。”冰冷又熟悉的声音传来，就在他的前方，“果然，现在看来，你根本……不值一提。”

啊，对了，因为他快死了，这是他死之前的走马灯。但丁咳嗽出声，又是一口鲜血吐了出来，顺着嘴角滑了下去，滴落在了地上。

魔王的魔力不及维吉尔的全盛时期，那个十几年的魔法阵是有效果的，而此时他的魔力一定是源于最近不顾一切的吞噬。但可惜，但丁也不再是全盛时期的但丁了。如果这个时候有什么穿越魔法，比如说，让年轻的但丁穿越过来，他一定可以了结这一切吧。但丁麻木地想着。那个少年什么都还未经历过，用纯粹的爱和恨看待这个世界，如果是他的话，他一定可以让这一切走向更好的结局吧。

年轻的自己一定会大发雷霆。‘我会让他偿还这一切。’但丁听见自己在蕾蒂的葬礼上这样说，‘我会让他死无葬身之地，很抱歉，蕾蒂，你是个好女孩儿。你在家人之间选择了正义，我也会这么做。维吉尔必须为此付出代价。’

年轻的自己也一定会痛哭流涕。‘下雨了，只是下雨了。’他会一遍遍抹着自己的眼角，为他无法挽回这一切而懊悔，为他无法战胜维吉尔而绝望，为维吉尔想要折磨他而失望透顶，‘他根本不配活在这个世界上！我以成为他的兄弟为耻……好的，我会和你们一起去剿灭他，剿灭魔王！’

‘恶心！’他会这样回馈维吉尔强加给他的那些青睐和亲密，拒绝自己的内心，‘我宁愿去和一只得了性病的妓女做上三天三夜，我都不会像现在这样想吐！呕，你真是完全扭曲了，维吉尔，向家人散发自己的征服欲爽吗？你是我见过最下贱的恶魔……’

狂怒吧，懊悔吧，痛苦吧，那都是少年人的燃料，驱逐年轻人奋勇向前。失败多少次，他就可以爬起来多少次，再一次又一次朝维吉尔劈砍下去。如果但丁还是那个少年，他也一定能脱开这些束缚，用尽一切攻击过去，那或许还能够求得一线生机。

但此刻的但丁不是他们，不是那些高歌着英雄故事的但丁。他只是那个伤痕累累，积重难返，数次迷失又强迫自己打起精神的他；他不再年轻，不再拥有对未来的规划和期许，只剩下最后一丝执念推着他前进；他只是贪恋最后一丝温度，挣扎着最后一分良知，哪怕他都忘了自己是否仍是正确的，但他已经不能再回头了。

眼前的护身符闪烁了一下，魔王的触手如同被烫到了一样缩了回去，但丁倒在了地上。“雕虫小技。”魔王评价道，“这是那个累赘给你的吗？他竟然仍想要保全你，可真是这世界上最好笑的笑话。”

维吉尔。但丁的神智清醒了些，他想起了此行的目的。不，他不能够死在这里，他必须杀了它，魔王。但丁呜咽着直起身体，那动作几乎让他的整个胳膊都碎成粉末。但丁剧烈的呼吸着，他看着眼前维吉尔形体的魔物，望向了那青蓝色的冷漠。

如果但丁真的和谁有仇的话，那就是这家伙了。“……很嫉妒？他抛弃了你，最后还是选择了我。”但丁紧紧捏着自己的护身符。他颤抖着站了起来，迎视着魔王的目光。

“他只是我的一个错误。”魔王无所谓地开口，将想要把刀拿起来的尼禄用触手整个刺穿，让他闭嘴，“我暂时没有解决他，只因为他无关紧要。而你，我最大的错误，我会用最痛苦的方式解决你。”

“我相信这些年，你已经在我身上试过各种痛苦的方式了。”他的武器全都碎完了，因为但丁不得不吸取魔器的魔力来维持生存。此时此刻，他只剩下了他自己，“瞧瞧，我还站在这里。你连虐待都做不成功，还真是一无是处。”

“哦，那是我对你太好了，我的弟弟。我用爱把你惯坏了。”魔王走过来，每一步都是一股魔力的涌动，让人不自主的畏缩，“你这么想要地狱，那么我就给你想要的。”

触手揪住但丁的四肢，而魔王则捏住但丁的下颚，慢慢摩挲，蓝色的魔力威压让但丁喘不过气来，让他碎裂更多。“我每时每刻都想着怎么折磨你，怎么发泄我的愤怒……相信我，我们之后会度过一段非常快乐的时光。”魔王轻语着，手上开始发力，但丁真得无法呼吸了。

“哇哦，咳咳，你每时每刻都在想我啊？我的魅力真是好大。这就是你以前被我迷得团团转的原因吗？”但丁绝不会承认任何事，所以他回嘴到，笑着咬着自己的牙，“可别又跟上次一样，最后又舍不得了哦？”

就在但丁的脖颈要被捏碎的前一秒，胸前的红色守护符又亮了。那让魔王退了几步，但丁则踉跄着退后，拼命的咳嗽着，他的气管绝对被捏变型了。

“你会后悔自己说出这样的话。”魔王丑陋的触手再从背后伸出，蓝色的眸子中是一片中空的黑洞，“不过，你可以最后过过嘴瘾。”

“——因为你以后都不可能再说出话来了。”

强击！但丁感受到了魔力的汇集，魔王朝他快速冲了过来，眨眼间就已经到了他的面前。但丁不确定自己是否还受得住这一击，他再次握住自己的守护符，红色的魔力在他的手间聚集。他可以的，可以做到，他还剩下灵魂可以——

锵！

那一切来得太快，魔王的攻击停住了，似乎攻击到了什么硬物之上，发出金属的脆击。但丁被力量的余震波及，往后退了几步，一瞬间有些茫然。而当他看到面前的情况时，他瞪大了眼睛。

年幼的维吉尔挡在了自己面前，他仰着头，朝自己竖起了刀。

***

如果我仍是那个少年，我想和你去流浪。不再管这个世界马上就要毁灭，还是人性与魔性之间乱七八糟的种种。那是大战前，但丁没能说出口的话。

如果我还是那个少年，我应该就有资格吻你，拉着你的手，并且无忧无虑的大笑。我有资格不去理世间的烦忧，有资格不去忧虑人生的去向和未来，有资格不去顾忌你的错误和背负。如果我还是那个少年，我什么都不会在乎，我只会在乎你。

如果我也可以从我的灵魂内分离出那个少年，如果我也可以像你一样，分离出一个年少的自我，那我会让你带他走。他也会想跟你走，会无时无刻都黏在你的身边。他会真心实意的回应你的每句爱意，他会因为你的触碰而目光发亮，他也会因为你的坦白而笑着讽刺，再不自觉红了耳廓。

你不该在这里的，维吉尔。但丁表情哀伤地望着眼前的男孩，看他用最柔弱的肉体凡躯对抗世界上魔力最盛的魔王。但丁再次感受到了痛苦，他当然知道这个男孩不会离他们而去。

我最大的愿望就是你能活下去，这一次，去享受更加美好的人生。

但你不会这么做，对不对？

“倒省去了我找你的时间。”魔王倨傲地抬眉，男孩只是勾起挑衅的微笑，他看起来毫无畏惧，“你本来可以活，只是你愚蠢到自断生路，带走了阎魔刀。”

“阎魔刀属于我，不属于你。”男孩说道，他横砍了过去，那动作在但丁眼里都显得缓慢，在魔王那里更是破绽百出。

“不！”但丁想要去救，但已经太晚了。刹那间，男孩就被缴了械，阎魔刀易手。魔王轻巧的将阎魔刀反转，便将男孩整个捅穿。但丁全身发冷，他紧紧攥着拳，身体破碎地更甚，画成雪尘，片片飘盈。

“你这么想死的话，我成全你。”魔王冷清的开口，他的眸瞳中没有任何东西。

男孩咳出了血，他反而笑了出来，抓住了卡在腹部的阎魔刀。“………不。”男孩的目光中闪着光芒，那更像是抓到猎物的猎人，“是我成全你。”

蓝色的魔力突然攀着魔王的胳膊往上游走，魔王一惊，忙想要松手，但已经太迟了。阎魔刀发出蓝紫色的刀光，男孩很快化为了光状的粒子开始分解，游移，最后化在了魔王的体内。魔王发出痛苦的吼叫，他往后急退了几步。阎魔刀掉在了地上，发出了一声脆响。

但丁瞪大眼睛望着这一切，明白如今魔王的体内正在进行一场战争，心灵的战场。魔性和人性将会交战，而胜者将会占据维吉尔的身体。魔王捂住了自己的头，发出嚎叫，一圈又一圈的魔力层不可控制的往外波及，高竖的头发丝丝缕缕全都落了下来，这绝对是维吉尔这辈子最狼狈的一刻。

但丁有些看呆了，直到边角处的尼禄发出虚弱的声音。“但丁…….”尼禄呜咽着，全身鲜血。他咳嗽着低语，指向维吉尔的方向，“封……..印…….”

啊，但丁猛地清醒过来，突然就明白了维吉尔昨天在说些什么。人性不一定会赢得这场战争，或者说，他赢得可能性非常小，只能够起到干扰作用。这是维吉尔的人性为他们所争取的最后时间，如果但丁只是站在这里傻愣愣的看着，那等魔王恢复，他们将失去所有的底牌。

封印他！封印！但丁体内的一些声音开始颤抖的叫嚣，他们就像那些人类反叛军一样恐惧，激进。但他们是对的，望着眼前停止了所有攻击的维吉尔，但丁的嘴唇颤抖着，他不得不这么做。

——他们最终还是走到了这一步。

“以吾之心，以吾之血，命令游离于人间之恶…….”但丁紧紧盯着维吉尔，开始了吟唱。

【但丁喜欢拉着维吉尔的手到处跑来跑去，如果维吉尔不来，他就会和他打架。在他的印象中，他会永远和维吉尔在一起。他怎么不和维吉尔在一起呢？那简直天理难容！等他再长大些，他们会一起出去探险。这个镇子之外的世界是金银岛还是充斥着精灵？什么都没关系，他和维吉尔会一直在一起，而且他们一定会是拯救这个世界的英雄！】

“因怨恨而泯灭，因孤罔而落败…….”

【维吉尔在睡觉的时候表情静谧，他看起来仍是个年轻人，而不是让人闻风丧胆的魔头。维吉尔睡觉时喜欢蜷缩，或者将但丁拢在怀里，要不然就会皱起眉头，仿佛在梦中都不得安稳。维吉尔对杀意非常敏感，却对其他碰触毫无反应，这让总是整夜整夜失眠的但丁无意识描摹他嘴唇的形状，哪怕他知道这并没有任何意义。一切都不再有意义了。】

“现剥夺汝之姓名，以万劫不复判你罪债罪还…….”

【“我把一切都给你了，为什么你还是不满意？”维吉尔轻声喃喃，而但丁想让自己也不明白。他想尖叫，他想放弃，他想就这样在这温水里沉溺下去。如果真的如维吉尔所说，他是一只目光短浅的青蛙，那不如就这让他死在这温暖乡里，做一个他们两个一起对抗世界的美梦。他不要自己的大脑，而选择这颗跳动的心，这样也不可以吗？】

这样是不可以的，母亲，我明白。魔王必须在此受到审判，为他所做的一切付出代价。但丁阻止着自己嘴唇的颤抖，看魔王挣扎着，咆哮着，发出不可辨识的尖音。这一切必须在此时此刻结束，他已经失败了一次，现实不允许他失败第二次。

没关系，维吉尔，当你离去时，我会葬在你的身旁。

“剥夺名为——”

而突然间，维吉尔突然挣脱了束缚，他以几乎不可见的速度将阎魔刀拿起，像一道蓝色的闪电般朝但丁袭来！维吉尔大睁着自己的蓝色的双眸，似乎想要阻止但丁说出最后一句话。劲风卷着杀气先到了，那让但丁哽噎了一下。下一秒，维吉尔就已经到了，他张开着双翅，朝但丁伸出手，魔力在维吉尔的手间聚集为一抹刺眼的蓝。

接下来的一切都几乎成为了慢动作，但丁瞪着眼睛，看维吉尔缓慢的向他靠近。维吉尔的这一击绝对会将他直接震碎，但只要他说完这句封印，维吉尔就会被短暂限制，但丁只能将希望全都寄托于尼禄身上。但丁深吸了一口气，下定了决心，他赶在维吉尔碰到他之前张开了嘴——

带着柔和温度的手掌摸上了但丁的脸，维吉尔笑了。

“——维吉尔。”

劲风戛然而止，整个场景突然间寂静无声，就好像被按住了暂停键。只见维吉尔摇晃着退后了一步，他的表情并不是难过，也并不是痛苦，相反，那更像是一种……释然。维吉尔又往后退了几步，朝但丁静静的微笑着，那让但丁愣在了原地。

维吉尔将阎魔刀轻轻立于地面。魔王终究低下了头颅，表达了他的臣服。

冰凌一般的封印在魔王闭上眼的那一刹那就开始蔓延，他的翅膀完全展开，寒冰将维吉尔层层包裹，就像将他密封在了冰棺中。维吉尔的头发微垂，闭着双眼，表情温和，嘴角仍带着最后一刻那若有若无的笑意。更多的冰凌蔓延而上，将维吉尔的周边装点出更多的纹路，让维吉尔就好像是一幅艺术佳作，无言无语，却胜似千言。

他在最后，什么都没有说。

***

但丁仍喘着粗气，他感受不到维吉尔的挣扎。按照计划来讲，这样的封印是封不住魔王的，他一定会抵抗，而但丁就可以借机杀了虚弱情况下的魔王。但是维吉尔并没有在挣扎，他就像是，就像是……允许自己沉睡了。但丁瞪视着眼前的维吉尔，一时间不知道作何反应。

突然间，从阎魔刀的尖端迸发出了惊人的魔力！但丁立刻做出防守动作，但那些魔力却像是按图索骥一般的散开了。远处的三个从未见过的大魔法阵亮起，那些蓝色的魔力全部注入其中。魔法阵发出冲破天空的强光，地面开始轰鸣。但丁努力稳住自己的身体，他突然意识到自己的身体极其灵活，举起手，那些旧疾一般的碎裂已经完全消失了。

“唔！！！”尼禄突然发出疼痛的呜咽，但丁来不及愣神，忙去查看尼禄的情况。尼禄捂住了自己的头，他痛苦地大喊，“魔王！魔王在我的脑子里说话！”

什么？但丁看向圈外，不管是低级的恶魔还是高级的恶魔都痛苦的捂住了头，节节败退，就好像在他们的脑海中产生了高强度地震。但丁有些跟不上节奏，他盲目地转了一圈，他的护身符仍在发出微弱的光亮。

“……他在跟你说什么？”但丁蹲下身，扶着尼禄的头，希望这样能够让他感受好点。

“额啊啊啊，他说，他说——”尼禄呼吸困难，他吼叫的声音就好像脑子要被生生撕裂。但丁将虚弱的尼禄扶起来，不知道维吉尔又在搞什么鬼名堂。这难道是维吉尔的另外一种报复？他的求生手段？“他说——”

“——停（Stop）。”

在但丁现在看不见的人间，刚刚还进军的恶魔军队突然全部停止了，因为脑海中的声音而发出痛苦的咆哮。在战场，在政府，在大街上，在公园中，所有的恶魔都收到了来到了魔王最后，也是唯一的指令。停。

魔法阵正在频频输出着如海一般深的魔力，如同雪花一般散向了世界的各个角落。人类反叛军们面面相觑，他们疲惫的看向彼此，满脸疑惑。政府高官们也手足无措，因为对面的高级恶魔发出的尖锐声音而恐惧。这个简单的指令刹那间改变了世界的轨迹，那就像是凭一己之力改变了地球的重力系统，而这样的事只有魔界之主能够做到。

所有的恶魔都受到了影响，只有一个人没有。

但丁猛然意识到了什么，他倒吸了一口凉气，转身望向了身后的封印。他跑过去，将手放在了冰层之上，这里没有一丝的魔力了，维吉尔将自己的魔力散尽了。

“魔王死了吗？”尼禄摇摇晃晃地站起，他呜咽着，依旧扶着自己的头，“魔王……额，叫什么来着？你成功封印了他，但丁！要不要现在杀了他？”

“不，他的魔力……”情感在但丁的胃部蒸腾，他说不出话了，“你先出去一下，就….”

魔王死了！魔王死了！魔王被封印了！消息开始疯传，每一个人类脸上都露出了笑颜，他们欢呼着，歌唱着，胜利的浪潮一波接着一波。魔王被封印了！是但丁封印的他！但丁是我们的英雄！英雄但丁！

人类高高扔起了自己的帽子，乐团开始演奏乐章，家家户户都打开大门，迎接新一天的太阳。这一天将成为人类历史上伟大的纪念日，但丁的雕塑也将立在爱国碑上，被人类永世铭记。人们缅怀在战争中死去的战士们，将这场战争写进书中，编成电影。他们歌颂但丁，就像曾经拥护斯巴达。魔王死了！魔王死了！每个人都笑着，一遍遍的将这句话传唱。

而此时此刻，魔王也是笑着的。维吉尔依旧保持着最后的微笑，没再解释什么，也没再说明什么。他用微笑和行为已经将话都说尽了，却没有给但丁留下什么。尼禄走了出去，那让但丁再也没办法支撑，红了眼眶。外面的人群欢呼着但丁的名字，而此时此刻的主角孤单一人，他将额头抵在了那冰棱上，全身颤抖。

“.……..胆小鬼………”但丁最后只能说出这句话来，他狠狠锤击了一下冰柱，将一声啜泣咽回了喉咙。

在明天，这个世界将会建立新的秩序，人类之间会出现大清洗，而他们都会将但丁捧向最高的位置，纪念但丁为他们所做的功勋。在明天，大批小型恶魔将因为魔王刻在血脉中的禁令而相继饿死，大型恶魔也不得不寻找新的出路，更多用头脑而不是力量去获得胜利。

明天，明天，明天又是新的一天了。

——不，这不会是结束，你不可能就这么轻易地逃过我的，维吉尔。但丁呼吸了一阵，他猛地睁开双眼，他的目光模糊，将那微微发亮的护身符拿了起来。

你必须陪伴我，这是你欠我的，哥哥。


	15. 尾声

“魔王不见了！殿下！殿下！殿下你在哪里？”

“魔王殿下！接下来还有活动！请您出来——”

“尼禄王子送来了请柬，您不想来看看吗？殿下，殿下？您去那里了——”

走廊里的跑动声吵醒了睡梦中的青年，他揉着眼睛，轻轻打了个哈欠。虽然他不是很厌烦做这些文书工作，但果然还是昨天太用功了，毕竟很想能够成功处理多边关系啊……青年将书和文件工整的放好，站起来，伸了个小小的懒腰。

门外的恶魔仆从还在疯狂的跑动着。“维吉（Verge）大人！”恶魔们对他亮出恳求的目光，“大人帮我们找找殿下吧！新来的小仆从不懂事，又把殿下跟丢了！真的很抱歉！”

啊……那家伙又逃走了吗，还真是殿下的风格。青年感受到一阵头疼，他捋过自己白色的头发，叹了口轻气。虽然他知道殿下一定在什么地方，但每次都造成宫中混乱什么的，他还真是个全无顾忌的君主啊……青年叹了口气，这家伙究竟是怎么当上魔界之主的，真是匪夷所思。

不过，找到他还是最重要的，而且只有维吉知道应该去哪里找他。维吉打开魔界之主的卧室房门，略过中间的大型挂画，试了试灯台与门之间的墙壁。咔嗒一声，一个暗门被打开了。

城堡里没有人知道这里还有一个暗门，只有维吉知道，这还是殿下主动告诉他的。按照殿下的话来说，这是他的‘自我放逐’房间。因为殿下总是满嘴跑火车，维吉已经懒得去理解这些了。维吉尔顺着走廊向深处走去，果不其然，他在转角看到了殿下。

殿下又坐在了地上，他的脸埋在双膝中，看起来应该是睡着了。而在他依靠的背后是一个巨大的冰柱，就在卧室大挂画的正反面，据说里面封印的正是前任魔王。前任魔王的名字是什么，已经没人记得了。因为他被剥夺了姓名，只有封印他的人还记得他叫什么。

走廊中很暗，维吉观望了一阵子冰柱中封印的人形，他是殿下的双胞胎的哥哥，也是维吉的原型。据殿下说，他是被殿下照着年轻的双胞胎哥哥捏出来的玩偶，注入了前任魔王的一部分灵魂。按理来说，他和前任魔王应该是一体共面的关系，但可惜，维吉想不起来太多事情。看到前任魔王沉睡的面庞时，甚至还有点毛骨悚然。

睡在这里干什么呢，这里又不舒服。维吉不再看封印的前任魔王，而是低声，轻声呼唤着沉睡的现任魔界之主。“.…..殿下？”维吉轻声呼唤，轻轻摇晃他的肩膀，“殿下？”

魔界之主被摇醒了，他弄乱了本来就很乱的微长白发，将头歪在了一边，发出呓语。“走开，维吉……”他喃喃。

“殿下，您该去出席活动了。”维吉轻咳一声，声音带上了一点力度。他们的殿下是个大孩子，所以有时候，你不得不使用点家长手段。

魔界之主猛地醒了过来，他眨了眨眼睛，看向了青年。维吉仍穿着今天出席活动时的靛蓝色西装，也朝着魔王眨眼。看他醒了，维吉退后了一步，给他让开位置。魔王一个鲤鱼打挺跳了起来。

“维吉，我跟你说过什么来着。”魔王毫不避讳的打了个大大的哈欠，维吉有些看不过去他那乱七八糟的头发和衣服，顺手给他整理了一下，“你该叫我什么？”

“.………..”维吉僵持了一会，最后还是认命的叹气，“但丁。”

“对！但丁。我觉得我应该推广这个名字，为什么大家都要‘殿下，殿下’的叫我？我觉得那一点儿都不亲近。而且殿下又不好听。我的名字才是最好听的。”

“叫您殿下是因为尊敬，殿…..但丁。”这家伙究竟是怎么得到王位的？维吉在心中第无数次腹诽，给但丁整理好了披风的衣领。但丁又伸了个懒腰，他们朝门外走去，边走着维吉边开口，“但丁，刚刚仆从一直在找您。今天应该是有尼禄王子和姬莉叶王妃的小公主生日会。”

但丁发出一声厌烦的咕哝。“老天爷，饶了我吧，这个世界上为什么天天都有生日会？”他揉了揉自己的脸，关上了暗房的门。维吉知道有些活动是挺无聊的，但作为领导人，魔王就是不得不做些无聊的事，“我想念没人理我的日子。”

“您是王，大家都簇拥着您旋转。”维吉答道。

但丁沉默了一会，他坐在了自己的床上，似乎还没有清醒过来。他捂了一阵子脸，突然从手掌的缝隙中看向维吉。“.…..维吉。”但丁突然语气轻快，维吉一听知道他要搞怪了，“咱们去人界玩吧。”

“.……….”大孩子，维吉叹了口气。真的，外交事务全交给维吉，内务全交给尼禄王子，魔界之主就负责吃喝玩乐，还真是无忧无虑的魔王。维吉不赞同的叉腰，面无表情地望着但丁那狡黠的小表情。

“王决定了！今天的任务是去人界玩，吃披萨，逛酒吧。”但丁跳了起来，他哼着歌打开自己的衣柜，挑选着今天喜爱的红色风衣。维吉无奈，但拿他也没什么办法，只能旁敲侧击但丁应该做些事情，这样才能扮演好一个王的角色。但丁却看起来，完全不在乎。

“我觉得老老实实工作的魔王不有趣。”但丁最后说，摆正了维吉的领带，朝维吉眨了眨眼，“敢于逃跑，溜出去玩的魔王才是王的榜样。”

根本就是伪逻辑，但在所有人都追着但丁跑，央求着他回来工作的时候，维吉还是跑在了但丁身旁。但丁展开了自己的摩托，维吉熟练的跳到了后座，在但丁炫耀一般的声音中离开了魔界。维吉压着自己的头发，他是真的不想把自己的发型搞乱。

全世界大概只有一个人能够适应魔王的摩托车技了，卡瓦列尔发出轰鸣，沿街的人类看到但丁都朝他热情的问好，对他露出友善的笑容。“下午好，女士们！”但丁朝女孩儿们做出飞吻，惹得女孩们咯咯直笑，那让维吉翻了个白眼。

“你只能呆三个小时。”下车之后，维吉对但丁严肃的警告，“记者围堵很容易造成麻烦，你上次对首相的评论导致了很多后续问题，而且去民间酒吧这种行为本身就很愚蠢——”

“行啦行啦，反正他们也不会真的打过来，对吧？魔界还封印着呢。”但丁伸出手指让维吉噤声，维吉不耐烦，只能瞥了瞥嘴，“你就吓唬他们，魔界的恶魔都会吃人，吃得连骨头都不剩。”

维吉一脸冷漠的瞥他。“谁都知道现在的恶魔没办法吃人。”他不满地答，对但丁的应付很不满意。

“好麻烦……我竟然会有一天因为恶魔不吃人而觉得麻烦？这还真是风水轮流转。”但丁叹了口气，摇了摇头，朝着酒吧走去，“最近太过于太平了，搞得我很烦躁。”

这不是所有人想要达到的效果么，大战也才刚刚结束不到十年……维吉轻声叹气，他有时候没办法理解但丁的思维和性格，但或许就是因为这种独特性才让他称为但丁不是么。维吉摇了摇头，跟随着但丁进入了酒吧，这是但丁平时很常来的地方。

人类以极高的热情欢迎了他，而但丁依旧点了一个草莓圣代品尝。酒友们很快都围了过来，他们有很多是人类反叛军的遗孤，他们簇拥在但丁身旁，开始与但丁说笑。维吉很快被挤到外围去了，不过他也不是很在意这些事。他又捋了捋自己白色的头发，靠在酒吧旁，不停地抬起手臂看时间。

大概是因为维吉已经被搭讪了十几次的原因，但丁把他支出去买披萨。等他回来的时候，天已经完全黑了，酒吧里的气氛也更加热闹起来。但丁又喝酒了，最近他喝酒的频率太高了，而且喝得越来越多。维吉皱了皱鼻子，将不加橄榄的披萨放在了吧台上，看但丁又是一球进洞，所有人都发出浪似的欢呼。

但丁喝了不少酒，喝到他几乎没办法站立，按照人类的标准，他绝对已经喝到酒精中毒了。看到从头滚到脚的账单，维吉又是一阵头疼，财务部那些可怜人又要头秃了，不过这不是他的职务范围。维吉扛着但丁在街上摇摇晃晃的走着，心中只能祈祷已经不会有人再对但丁的怪异行为感兴趣了，他的烂醉街拍已经不止一次登上报纸了。

作为一个没有魔力的人偶，把但丁一个人扛回去真的是件困难的事，好在但丁中途突然玩性大发，变成魔人形态在空中玩起了空中飞人，发出各式各样夸张的欢呼。维吉被他一直拎着，感觉自己都要吐了，他们才坠落进了魔界。那个通道魔力界限非常强大，是但丁专门为自己准备的小门，连通着人界和魔界。

等到把但丁扔到床上的时候，维吉觉得自己都要散架了，松了一大口气。他真的不是仆人啊，为什么总是他在做这些事情？维吉心中抱怨着，不快地将在床上扭来扭去的但丁固定住，开始帮忙脱但丁的衣服。

“嗯……..”但丁发出轻声的喃音，醉酒让他整张脸都显得红扑扑的。他终于看起来没有那么憔悴了，似乎忘记了很多非常沉重的事情。但另一方面，他也几乎不省人事了。维吉又叹了口气，曾经一定发生过太多事情，他能够感受到殿下的状态并不佳，但他也并不知道究竟怎么样才能让他好起来。

维吉脱下了但丁的外套，鞋子，衬衫，在脱到外裤的时候，一直温顺的但丁突然抓住了他的手，目光炯炯有神的望着他。已经是后半夜了，城堡中只亮着熹微的烛光，照得但丁的眸子一片光亮。维吉的心停了一拍，想到这可能有些太过于私人，所以有些脸红的放开了手，打算去叫真正的仆人去做这些事情。

但很显然，他会错了但丁的意思，因为但丁很快缠了上来。他半坐了起来，用双臂勾住维吉的脖子，将他往下拉。但丁半眯着眼睛望着他的面容，望了很久很久，一遍遍的抚摸着他的侧脸，那让维吉有些尴尬又有些脸颊发热。但丁总是会有这些暧昧的行为，每次都让维吉有些不知道该怎么应付，因为他不确定但丁究竟想要什么……作为一个人偶，他又能给但丁什么？

“维吉……”但丁亲昵的呼唤，就像在呼唤那面容背后更深处的灵魂，“……你想不想做爱？”

维吉的心经历了一场小型地震。“.…..殿下，你醉了。”维吉沉默了一会，最终低语。

“别别别，很容易的。”但丁直起了身体，弯折着自己的腰身。他将维吉的一只手抬起，就像是引诱的放在了自己的后腰上，温度烫得维吉差点放开了自己的手，“这里……有一个你刻得魔纹，你只要把魔力灌入进去，就会有非常奇妙的事情发生哦……”

他怎么可能在他身上画任何东西，因为但丁喝醉的时候经常胡言乱语，所以维吉也没太在意。“……我没有魔力。”维吉尽力保持着良知，“我是个人偶。”

“我可以帮你。”但丁目光灼灼，他的呼吸扑在维吉脸上，让维吉整个身体都弹跳了一下，“我帮你启动它。”

“殿下，你真的醉了。”维吉摇了摇头，脸上有些发烫。他将但丁往床上压，强制要求他睡觉，“明天还有国事访问，您该睡了。”

“上面还有你的名字……”但丁发出一系列破碎的呓语，“我把你的名字印在上面了………”

两个人又互相较劲了一阵子，最终不得不以维吉几乎整个趴在但丁身上为止。维吉只能以一种扭曲的姿势听着但丁的心跳声，感受到但丁身体的兴奋。但是但丁太醉了，这一切只维持到他睡着为止。听到但丁变化的呼吸声之后，维吉轻手轻脚的将自己从但丁的怀抱里拉了出来。他看向但丁，叹了一口气。

这样子下去，迟早有一天会……虽然不是说他很讨厌，只是觉得有点尴尬，毕竟对方可是魔界之主。维吉揉了揉自己发烫的脸，给但丁盖好被子，抿着嘴唇凝望着但丁的脸颊。

维吉应该离开的，但他心中的某些事物却不让他将但丁一个人扔在这里，因为他看起来非常孤单。维吉心中对魔王的敬畏和这股感情挣扎了一阵子，最后还是认命般的叹气，走到了另一边的床铺上。但愿第二天不会有哪个大臣拿这种事做文章，维吉脱下自己的衣服，穿好了睡衣，躺在了但丁身边。

维吉不是很困，刚才那一出闹剧足够吓醒他了。所以他又从自己屋子里拿了本书，回来的时候但丁紧紧蜷缩着自己。很难想象一个成年人会做出这么没安全感的动作，而且对方还是魔界之主。维吉叹了口气，他躺回了但丁身边，将但丁往自己身边揽。

维吉开始阅读起书籍，而但丁依旧睡着。在他们的身边，床铺的侧面，一张巨幅的画像就望着他们的如今。这个卧室里挂满了但丁的亲戚，父亲，母亲，以及现在那个没有人知道名字的哥哥，而这张最大的画像就是属于那个人的。画上的人面容沉静，他闭着眼睛，阎魔刀就立于他的身前，像是一个守护者，守护这间屋子的主人不被噩梦侵袭。

维吉阅读过关于他的历史，书上对他的评价几乎都是负面的，是绝对的毁坏者，破坏者，以及当之无愧的魔头，但所有书籍到最后，又都会肯定他的功绩。因为他在最终觉悟，做了一件可以流芳百世的事：他从根本上改变了恶魔的基因序列。

恶魔吃人是和人要吃饭一般的事情，没有多少恶魔会对此抱有疑问，而且恶魔普遍都智力低下，大部分都只是野兽，其中只有佼佼者可以发展出自由意志。人魔两界从出现开始就一直边境混乱，直到斯巴达和另一位女巫封印住了魔界的大门，暂时解决了问题。但问题还依旧存在，不仅当时的魔帝蒙杜斯骄横跋扈，每天也仍有大量恶魔会爬过魔界的封印，进攻人类。

前任魔王，也就是但丁的哥哥，一直宣称要建立一个人魔共存的世界，而不是单纯的隔开两界。但人魔之间的食物链让这件事变得极其难办，人类与恶魔的合作几乎和与虎谋皮无益。在封印被打碎后，大批低级魔物与恶魔进入人界，对人类进行了残忍的虐杀和捕食，全世界范围内至少有几百万人丧生，更多人因为经济政治方面的重创而流离失所。而到这种情况下，前任魔王依旧实行铁血统治，对反对者进行绝对镇压。这就导致情况加剧，直到前任魔王的双胞胎弟弟，但丁，站了出来，并带领人类反叛军走向了光明的未来。

而前任魔王在被封印前就像是顿悟了一般，他倾尽自己所有的魔力，一部分转移到但丁身上，而另一部分则顺着魔法阵散到了世界各处，追踪每一只恶魔，进入他们的DNA序列，进行根本上的强有力控制。所有没有智力的恶魔很快被淘汰，恶魔不得不快速的进化，去与体内这种扼杀他们的魔力所对抗。换句话说，前任魔王进入了每个恶魔的脑海里，并时时刻刻在让他们住手，就像是拉紧了野狗的缰绳。

而这些绳索的起点就在这里，这个大型雕像的背后。虽然封印本身已经不具有魔力，但他的魔力却像丝线一般，从阎魔刀发出，连接着所有的恶魔。这是所有恶魔都想要破坏的关键中枢，因为这个封印极大限的控制住了他们。所以新任魔王以他为起点建造了这座城堡，将这个封印保护在最内部，以此控制全体恶魔的恶念。

恶魔们一日不做出改变，这个封印一日不能打破。

但，从好的方向去想，恶魔总有一天会做出改变，就像人类从猿猴进化为智人大概花费了十几万年，从智人变为现代人类大概花了几万年，从茹毛饮血到农耕生活又花费了几千年，直到现代生活，又是几千年过往。人类终在一点点发生变化，恶魔也是如此，在这样强硬的扼住和基因改造下，总有一天，恶魔也会成为如同人类一般的高级智慧生物。

而在此之前，他们只需要静静等待就好。

“维吉……”一声轻语唤回了维吉的注意力，但丁已经不知道什么时候蹭到了他的身边，靠着他就像寻求着温暖。维吉轻轻微笑起来，他合上了书，整理了一下但丁的头发。

——是的，总有一天，当罪孽都被还清，本能都已净化。到那时，一切都终会迎来幸福的快乐结局。

在那一刻到来之前，就让我们捂上嘴，平静地等待那一刻的到来吧。

“晚安。”维吉微笑起来，轻声对熟睡的但丁说，画像沉默，温和地望着这一切。维吉与画像对视，然后笑着低头，吻了吻但丁的额头，“.…..弟弟。”

那现在，让我们保持沉默。


	16. 写在最后

醒了，趁着还没被其他事情打乱心神，还能感受这篇文的最后一丝余韵，把想说的话在这里最后阐述一下，算个有始有终。  
虽然时至如今，我依旧觉得自己在最后太赶了——我其实应该沉淀几天再写最后结尾的，因为最后一章是个情感爆发，但我觉得自己并没有达到那个阈值。他的爆发度感觉不如转折章，如果给我更多时间，我可能可以再搞得更爆发一点。  
不过文章的结局和走向是早就定了的，并不是说最开始就已经定好了这个结局，事实上，刚开始这文的走向更矫情。很多时候我觉得，写文就是一个自我博弈的过程，你有许多想写却写出来绝对很OOC的东西，所以你用某种方式去妥协，去圆润，最后得到一个更令人满意的折中品。  
“落跑的魔王”——刚开始的但丁会一路衰落下去，而维吉尔终会因为但丁的这种冷处理而选择妥协，最终背离魔王的初衷。因为我刚开始只想一次写完，所以疯狂加快进程，很多东西其实现在回去看可以大修，不过可能更需要改的是后面，我一真的确定什么就会放慢节奏，旧疾难改。

我原来想写的东西并不多，当我写下去的时候，我开始发现问题，关于维吉尔的，关于但丁的。  
但丁是否会一直衰落下去，就这样被打垮？我认为他不会，如果那样去写他，感觉就把他放在一个太弱的位置上了（虽然这文但丁已经够弱了，叹息）。一味拒绝，绝望，以及自我伤害，那听起来像是另一个人，而不是但丁。但丁更像是那种笑迎风雨的那种人，他的心会像他的身体，历经伤疤又愈合，至少看起来，他会完好如初。  
而维吉尔会向但丁妥协吗？我也认为他不会。他可能会迁就但丁的一些任性和歇斯底里，但在最根本的问题上，他更会强硬的让但丁接受他的观点。如果不同意，他们会形成僵局，这个僵局会一直持续下去，因为没有人会妥协。这个故事会在这里朝着黑化的路上一路飙去，直到一方被敲碎：不是但丁彻底崩溃，就是维吉尔失去良知  
我发现自己最初的计划是行不通的，尽管他听起来很诱人，我可以尽情发挥我的暗思想，但理智及时叫停了我。文章的类型对我来说是种底线，若我要写一篇爽文，我会从开始就定那个目标，而不是中途改变。同样，此文的维吉尔对我来说也是一种底线，他的行为边界一直让我小心斟酌，因为我需要同时突出他的两个特征，他的冷酷，以及他的克制。

如果用两个字来定义此文的维吉尔，我会把他定义为：枭雄  
英雄和枭雄，两种同样吸引目光的存在，我把此文的但丁和维吉尔大致分为这两类人。我在后期着重讨论了维吉尔思维的可行性，虽然CP的可看性极度下降（热度也跳崖啦~），但里面包含着我的一些思考。维吉尔是错的吗？他错到什么程度？但丁是对的吗？他又对到什么地步？虽然因为时间原因（我真的不想把这文写得太长！）我没有讨论太多，展现方法也就是最傻的人物站那说话对线，但我至少提了个头，希望会有人跟随着这条路能够思考下去。  
鬼泣原剧其实作为ACT游戏来说，剧情方面是有漏洞的，这事人尽皆知。虽然解释也可以勉强解释得通，但游戏终究更专注于游戏，对于世界观讨论，人物思想讨论更多是附加的，并不是着力的重点。但丁作为主角，他就必须是正义的，至少以某种方式履行他的正义，而那种价值观也必将是普世的，能让绝大多数普通玩家所接受。这也让鬼泣在故事层面深度放浅，他选择了最容易也最讨好的方式：以家人对立，兄弟阋墙作为主线，引起玩家共情，一切以游戏为主，剧情服务于游戏。将聚光灯只聚焦在几位人物身上，世界并未真正转动。  
游戏作为游戏其实已经做得足够好了，而我，也只是在这里用笔指点江山，发挥自己的小脑袋，看看在一篇文章中能不能做出更多的可能。  
其中之一就是维吉尔，我想赋予他更多侧面，而不是那个在游戏中不是被玩家虐，就是被剧情虐的可怜反派。

我忘记在哪里看过这句话，这个世界或许并不需要英雄，但一定会需要枭雄。  
我们的世界也充满了枭雄，而英雄更多是盖棺定论之后给予的称号，他们经常早早为某种理念而献身，死在了最初。而枭雄却能够走到最后，有人理解他们，有人仇恨他们，但比起早早牺牲的人们，他们的理念却可以影响人类世界更多。毕竟现实中但丁这种死不了的家伙是不存在的，他要是真存在，估计DC或者漫威约束英雄的那一套绝对要把但丁来个五花大绑。虽然但丁属于那种不惹事不表态我就吃个披萨看个杂志的冬眠型人才，但树大招风，你那么强一定招致质疑，这是必然的。  
（写着写着怎么就觉得突然有了新脑洞，被人类社会疯狂限制的但丁....有点好吃）  
说回来，比起英雄，这个世界各个国家其实更多是枭雄，虽然主流历史一定会给他们一个定义，但其实仔细去了解的话，你会发现他们善恶莫辨。咱们国家最出名的莫过于曹操，还有近代的袁世凯，欧美国家拿破仑和亨利五世也都是这类人物。他们做事有那么一套自己的法则，你不能简单的说他们是自私还是无私，你只能够确认一件事情：他们都是很精明的领导者。  
按照这样的思路，我把许多的冲突点集中的揉在了维吉尔身上，在他身上花费相当多的时间，也同时不得不在红线上来回试探，走偏一步都容易导致人物崩盘（虽然我觉得后期有崩盘的点...还是可以再改进的）。文章中间有些评论思路是对的，可以把重点放在维吉尔是一个彻头彻尾的魔王，也可以把它放在维吉尔是个复杂的开国君主，甚至是个好君主。那至少证明我写出来那种感觉了，你没办法非常轻易的定义像维吉尔这样的人。他坏得有章法，坏得有理由，坏得顾忌大局，到这个程度，你就开始搞不清楚他究竟是不是真的坏了。  
我一直很认同一个理念：领导者像是一头大象，而被领导者像是一堆蚂蚁，大象往哪个方向走都会踩到一部分蚂蚁，他永远不可能满足所有人的期待。他不伤害蚂蚁的方法只有一个，那就是不要动，直到被饿死。  
魔王，魔界之主，维吉尔在原剧中费尽心机都没得到的位置，他一旦得到又会做些什么，是否会因为地位改变而做出任何改变，他的基础理念又是什么？这些东西只能我给他填充。毕竟在原剧中他没能登上那个位置，到最后也选择了退而求其次，与家人团聚，这对维吉尔本身来说已经是好的归宿了，只是不得不感叹哪些年少热血，空荡荡的洒干净了，再也回不来。

幸好，维吉尔是个魔界之主，而不是人类国家的君主，那样子我能继续扯下去，甚至能把国家制度都能拉出来婊一婊。维吉尔是魔界之主，恶魔的主要食物是人，大部分恶魔没有神智，这就拉低了维吉尔的整个面，这故事也就好写多了。下结论，维吉尔是错的，但他错得地方不在于他的理念，他错在太超前。维吉尔看太多关于人类的书籍，把人类的东西有点自然而然地套用到恶魔身上，这本身就会水土不服。但如果要去讨论恶魔的三观和思维模式，以及恶魔的想法和人类的想法究竟是文化多样性还是有对有错，那这故事要扯太远了回不来了，救救孩子吧......  
维吉尔是一步步认识到自己的这个错误的，虽然后半段是真的可能有点无聊，但我把他的这条思考线是写出来了。他刚开始认识到恶魔的劣根性，然后认识到体制内逆流太多，阻碍太大，然后意识到大臣之间拉帮结派，认识到人类在其中所起的负面作用，最后用年少的经历轻轻一推——我可终于把这位大人物的思维可转变了，可真是难死我了。  
维吉尔的思维一直是解决问题，赎罪并不是主要问题。他从认识到错误的那一刻，作为一个领导者，他开始肃清自己的队伍和组织架构，但最根本的问题，恶魔的劣根性是不可能以命令所改变的。所以综合所有因素，维吉尔决定用自己来做最后的药引，对恶魔整个种族开始了改革。  
你看完这一堆，是不是觉得，似乎少点什么。  
是的，少了但丁。  
毕竟这种人一般都是在感情方面都是大猪蹄子，就算不是花花公子拔吊无情的类型，也有最经典的话语层出不穷。“七尺之躯，已许国，再难许卿”，或者是“我已经和整个国家结婚了，不能和你长相守”。对于这点来说，请让尼禄替但丁竖个中指，你维吉尔是真的应该去跪搓衣板（不  
但丁：啊？你当初把我囚禁来？然后把我捆在身边？还搞我？我出去玩，你还搞死所有我见过的人？然后你的计划里又没有我？嗯？嗯？？嗯？？？维吉尔你是不是可以去死一死？你真的不能去死一死吗？  
维吉尔：......嘤（bushi

不，其实但丁对维吉尔的结论是对的，但丁链接着维吉尔和这个世界，你可以说但丁是维吉尔的心，而维吉尔为了其他事只能暂且搁置他。我曾经搞了一堆特别矫情的比喻写在这，后来在文中我全删了，很大的原因是其实怎么也说不够的，而且感觉贼牙疼。  
在最后封印魔王的时候，我其实想过无数种维吉尔在那个时候会说什么，只有一句话的时间。  
我最初给他定的话是。“去吧。“  
因为前文有小鸟的意象，维吉尔把它紧紧捏在手里，最后捏死了它，所以这个时候维吉尔说了‘去吧’，放手了。让但丁去寻找自己的生活，他不再限制他的生活，当时是这么想的。  
但又觉得，这好像有点前后文不连贯，因为前文一直在说的是维吉尔的对错，重点没放在但丁的自由与否上面。  
主要是因为，其实这一段话在最开始的规划中是但丁说出口的，还是V线，V问了但丁这句话，但丁就给V和尼禄讲了这个故事。所以维吉尔在之后说了“去吧”。V线被否定之后，这个遗留语句不该使用的  
之后，我又给他定了。“我很抱歉。“  
我想啊想啊，进行究极的心灵斗争，一方面这样会让维吉尔像是在为之前道歉，也像是在为之后道歉；但另一方面，卧槽，维吉尔真的会道歉？他真的会道歉？？不行做不到，维吉尔不可能道歉，他能够用行动表示他很抱歉，但他不可能直接开口承认错误，不可能的，不存在的。错误是一时的事，人设是一辈子的事（喂）  
我又想了各种方式，却什么都不合适，以我的水平，唯有一个笑容可以解决一切。他可以包含千言万语，却又沉默不言。

在但丁身上我没有做出太多延展，几乎按照原剧三观定义的他，然后加上本文维吉尔的定义，就导致这文但丁出奇的惨。我写一半我都替他惨，写完了我更替他惨。因为但丁从根本上就是个没多大愿望的那么个人，明明每天吃吃披萨看看杂志就满足了，他可能就只想做些最平常的事。交几个朋友，吃点好吃的，有点正常人小烦恼，杀杀恶魔，人生惬意风流，哥哥你跟我来呗。  
维吉尔：不来，嫌你蠢  
俩人从根本理念上就不同，谁也理解不了谁，就导致互相痛苦。维吉尔想让但丁站在高位，领个军，做个职位，双王在场他不香吗？有什么意见区别咱们互相讨论呗，实在不行打个架怡情，所有人都仰望我们斯巴达血脉，这不挺好吗。你究竟闹什么别扭呢？  
但丁就更委屈了，好麻烦！好无聊！你干嘛非要拽着我！不感兴趣！你是冷血无情的恶魔！你的三观很需要一次我的组合拳，你是大魔头。不要再做错误的事情了，咱们可以去旅行，杀杀恶魔，吃点甜品，再偶尔切磋切磋，然后懒洋洋晒太阳，这样才是好的！  
维吉尔：你蠢  
但丁：你坏  
维吉尔：你眼界低下  
但丁：你唯我独尊  
......  
行了让他俩吵去吧，他俩能吵一辈子  
你要平心而论，两个人都在为对方着想吗？是的，特别为对方着想，他们设想的未来中都给对方留了位置，但就是用自己的思路去为对方着想，然后还没办法妥协。就搞成了疯狂互相折磨，最后谁的想法也没实现。  
怎么说呢，除了叹息之外，我还真的没有其他方法来描述这个情况。

文章的最后其实也是一种妥协，血淋淋的妥协。维吉尔做出了让步，认为自己错了，开始了赎罪历程；但丁也做出了让步，认为如果维吉尔真的想做这个，他可以守着他，然后等待他，等一个他可以醒来的明天  
太惨了，太惨了，君王无情啊（邓布利多摇头.jpg  
感觉我也说得足够多了.....其实这文的内核，我倒不觉得是悲剧，他更像是一种人生。因为但丁和维吉尔对立的太明显了，但凡有一个稍微能认同对方哪怕一丁点，都不会这样....原剧中维吉尔最后妥协了，但作为魔王的他是否需要更多时间？有了力量之后他是否会很难改变？  
其实我写的时候脑袋里就总有一个画面，我总是能看到所有人都往前走，维吉尔一个人背对着所有人朝向不同的方向。而但丁可能就在这个时候回望，看他孤零零又看起来很单薄的背影，感到痛苦。  
君王无情，君王孤独。  
牺牲是值得吗？如果不牺牲而只是家长里短，平凡日常，那我们特殊的出生意义又在何方？抛弃一切追求什么是对的吗？为了大义而牺牲小我是对的吗？这样的问题每个人都有不同的答案，就像这篇文，你站在不同人角度，一定会有不同的感受。偏但丁可能会当场爆炸，偏维吉尔的也感到极度痛苦，没办法，人生就是一次次两难选择，妥协还是继续前进，没人知道前路，也没人有正确答案。  
我说得足够多了，接下来，由你们从文中自我感受。

最后一提本文如果你用但丁视角是真的虐，是全程虐，我被他惨得都动恻隐之心了我的妈，其实尾声那个部分你想的越多，越能把刀一把把往自己心窝子里戳。你越能和但丁共情，你就越感觉痛苦。前期十几年的幽闭，中期的奔波与身体脆弱，与后期几千年的等待（是的在我的概念里至少是几千年），你无法想象但丁的心境究竟会是什么样的。被抛弃的？被放逐的？自由的？被爱的？被笨拙地爱着的？牺牲小我的？麻木的？愚蠢的？我其实都不确定他会不会在后期直接疯掉，所以给他了一个维吉尔的人偶陪伴，要不然我觉得会完蛋。而且就算有这个人偶，我都觉得他后期一定会崩上那么几次.....是真的惨得不行  
你们俩都没好好亲过一次啊，也没真的好好亲密过一次啊（猛男落泪）

....  
....  
....

尼禄：嗯？？？？？？？？  
尼禄：我呢？你怎么全篇没提到我？我好歹出现了大半个文啊，我在哪？？  
我：你是叙事视角，叙事主人公，完全没有体现你的思想主张  
尼禄：哈？？？？？  
我：简单概括，工具人  
尼禄：.........你他妈的！！！！！  
咳咳，下一篇文，一定会对你好点的，尼禄（溜走


End file.
